life
by blue minra
Summary: Hidup..ya..aku melakukan apapun agar mereka yang kucintai bisa bertahan hidup,bahkan perasaan dan jiwa orang lainpun akan aku korbankan. Tidak peduli tangan dan hati ini menjadi kotor dan berlumuran cairan pekat berwarna merah sekalipun./ ..Evil itu tanpa babibu langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang./Apakah karena namanya?Pikir Ryewook.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :Life

Genre :Crime

Author :Blue Minra

cast : Lee sungmin

Choi kyuhyun

(akan bertambah seiring chapter berjalan?)

Genre :Romance/crime

Disclaimer :Suju dan artis SMent lainya bukana milik author,tapi milik diri mereka sendiri

Warning :GanderSwitch,Typos…mau tidak mau pasti selalu ada T.T,Ide yang pasaran.

Rated : T

Summary :Choi Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja bernama Lee ego dan gengsinya membantah perasaan Sungmin sendiri adalah yeoja yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang namanya cinta.

Don't like don't read

Prolog

_Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan yeoja itu di bawah pohon maple belakang yang sedang bersandar dibatang pohon dan tertidur terlihat begitu ….. manis._

_Sungguh pemandangan yang indah saat melihatnya tertidur seperti itu._

_Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihat seorang yeoja semanis ini,_

_Apakah dia anak baru?hahh entahlah aku tidak tahu,karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memerhatikan yeoja manapun di sekolah ini,karena yang ada justru para yeoja itulah yang _

_mengejar-ngejarku dan meneriakan namaku._

_Sepertinya sudah hampir sepuluh menit aku memerhatikannya dan sekarang..oh..lihatlah kelopak mata yang tertutup itu perlahan bergerak-gerak menandakan si empunya akan bangun._

_Aku sendiri malah mematung tidak bisa bergerak._

_Pikiranku mengatakan untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini,Hei ayolah apa yang akan orang katakana kalau mengetahui seorang Choi Kyuhyun diam-diam mengamati yeoja yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu namanya,tapi sialnya hatiku justru mengatakan sebaliknya_

_"Tetaplah diam Kyu,apa kau tidak ingin melihat matanya yang indah saat terbuka dan menampakan kedua iris mata yang sebentar lagi akan kau tahu apa warnanya".Nah begitulah isi hatiku mengatakan._

_Ck..daripada bingung aku putuskan saja untuk tetap diam kedua iris mata itu terbuka baru aku akan beranjak pergi._

_"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa namanya?"._

_Ghost…sekali lagi kata-kata itu memenuhi relung hatiku dan sekarang menjalar ke pikiranku._

_Hhh…aku menghela napas,tidak percaya kenapa diriku jadi penasaran pada yeoja ini._

_Aku hanya melihatnya sedang tiduran di bawah pohon maple,tidak lebih dari itu,tapi kenapa sekarang hati dan pikiranku bertanya-tanya seperti misalnya.."siapa namanya?.kelas berapa dia?..berapa umurnya?..apa makanan kesukaannya?Kenapa tidur di tempat seperti ini?".Dan masih banyak lagi._

_Mata yang tadinya tertutuo kini terbuka dan dengan jelas bisa kulihat iris matanya yang berwarna hazel…dan bola mata itu menatapku dingin?.._

_"Nugu?"_

_Suaranya yang jernih bertanya padaku dan aku hanya bisa melongo tak percaya,padahal beberapa detik tadi aku yakin dia memandangku dengan tatapan bagai es di kutub utara,tapi sekarang yang kulihat adalah tatapannya yang hangat dan bersahabat dan yeoja ini juga tersenyum padaku,membuatku spechlesh._

_Shit... ini benar-benar kau ini Choi Kyuhyun..seharusnya yeoja itu yang wajahnya memerah saat melihatku bukan sebaliknya_

_"Nuguseyo?"…_

_DEG.._

_Suaranya menyadarkanku dari pikiranku memandang wajahnya yang masih memasang senyuman lima jarinya…dan deg..deg kenapa sekarang jantungku jadi berdetak tidak normal begini?..._

_HAHH….aku menghirup napas dan menghembuskannya,mencoba merilekskan diri setelah ku rasa detak jantung ini sudah stabil seperti semula barulah ku jawab pertanyaannya._

_"Choi Kyuhyun imnida..kau sendiri?".Dengan gaya cool ala Choi Kyuhyun yaitu berdiri angkuh sembari kedua tanganku di selipkan kedalam saku celana dan nada datar yang aku ucapkan aku menjawabnya._

_"Aku..Lee Sungmin".Masih tetap dengan senyumnya dia memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya pun meraih tangannya untuk berjabat tangan ,Yang ada didalam pikiranku saat menjabat tangnnya adalah_

_Dingin…..tangan ini terlalu dingin untuk suhu tubuh normal…_

_ Tbc/End_

_Hm gimana..giman? apakah ada yang berminat untuk lanjut ke chapter berikutnya?_

_Kalau ada yang ingin chapter ini lanjut maka berilah review kalian,dan dengan senang hati Blue akan melanjutkan kisah KYUMIN …he..he_

_Memberikan review berarti kalian menghargai jerih payah para Author yang telah menuliskan ceritanya,sekaligus memberikan semangat untuk terus menulis._

_Kritik,saran dan uneg-uneg akan Blue terima dengan lapang dada dan senang hati._

_Jadi…Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberikan review'nya.^_^_

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Genre :Crime

cast : Lee sungmin

Choi kyuhyun

(akan bertambah seiring chapter berjalan?)

Disclaimer :Suju dan artis SMent bukana milik author,tapi milik diri mereka sendiri

Warning :GanderSwitch,Typos…mau tidak mau pasti selalu ada T.T,Ide yang pasaran.

Rated : T

Summary :Choi Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin.

Namun ego dan gengsinya membantah perasaan itu.

Sungmin sendiri adalah yeoja yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang namanya cinta.

Don'like Don't read

Chapter 1

Normal pov

"Ehm…".Sungmin berdeham ketika Kyuhyun tidak juga melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Eh..ma..maaf".Ucap Kyuhyun dengan terbata-bata.

Sungguh dirinya merutuki mulut pabonya.

benar-benar deh...mana mungkin seorang evil prince seperti dia berbicara terbata-bata bagai orang gagap di hadapan gadis .

Andai saja Siwon dan Donghae berada di sana,mereka berdua pasti sudah tertawa lepas dan meledeknya.

"Bukan masalah besar Kyuhyun ssi".Masih dengan senyum lima jarinya sungmin berkata.

Meskipun dalam hati dirinya sungguh geli sendiri melihat kegugupan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pov

Ho…jadi ini orang yang di sebut sebagai evil prince dan di gilai para yeoja-yeoja sesaentaro SM Gold High school…heoh?

Ckck sepertinya orang-orang di sini terlalu berlebihan.

bagian mananya yang bisa di sebut evil prince dari seorang yang bahkan berbicarapun tergagap seperti itu dan selama lebih dari sepuluh menit berdiri seperti orang bodoh saja!

Apa lagi orang ini sedari tadi terus memperhatikan ku seperti orang yang baru saj melihat yeoja di dunia ini.

Aku tahu hal tersebut karena Sedari awal aku memang tidak tidur.

,walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali,tapi jangankan tidur di siang hari,di malam hari saja sulit untuk ku pejamkan mata ini.

Oke,kita kesampingkan dulu masalah tidur dan mari lihat si evil Prince,

yang sepertinya terus memandangiku ..hi..hi

Hei..ini bukan karena aku ke geeran,tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Sungmin pov end

Normal pov

Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama,Kyuhyun yang memandangi Sungmin tanpa berkedip sedikitpun dan Sungmin yang masih bersandar di batang pohon

"Kyuhyun ssi,apa matanya tidak perih?sedari tadi kau tidak berkedip sedikitpun lho..".Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"HAH..?".Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang memang sedari tadi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Wajah tersenyumnya Sungmin,atau bisa kita bilang sang evil prince yang telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Lee sungmin.

Dirinya dengan cepat memalingkan wajah.

wajahnya kini benar-benar merah padam karena malu.

Demi apaun..dirinya lebih memilih untuk mendengar ceramahan dari seorang Choi Siwon yang notabennya akan membuat kupingmu panas mendengarkan ceramahannya itu,di bandingkan ketahuan memandangi terus wajah lawan bicaramu.

Kyuhyun pov.

Aishh..Kyuhyun ada apa denganmu?kemana dirimu yang cool dan keren itu hah!.Ck..mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang Ooc yang ada adalah Kyuhyun sang evil prince yang dingin dan keren serta digilai para yeoja.#Meskipun oppa berkata demikian tapi author telah berkehendak lain ..fu..fu.

EH…tapi yang sekarang harus di utamakan adalah keadaan yeoja manis..eh menyebalkan maksudku.

Tangannya yang dingin itu…apakah dia sedang sakit?.Atau jangan-jangan Sungmin itu adalah..ha..hantu?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan , itu tidak mungkin mana ada hantu di siang bolong.

Lagi pula tadi jelas-jelas aku bisa memegang tangannya.

Fuuh,aku menghela napas...

Dari pada terus penasaran lebih baik Tanya langsung saja,Ck kau memang jenius Kyu.#Oppa narsisnya ampun deh …=_=!.

"Sungmin ssi,Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali?".Tanpa basa-basi dan langsung to the point aku bertanya padanya.

"Dingin?..oh,tanganku dingin karena tadi aku baru saja membantu ibu kantin membersihkan kulkas yang dipenuhi es".

Dan karena itulah tanganku jadi dingin."Sungmin menjelaskannya dengan tersenyum padaku.

Oh..jadi karena itu,

Tapi bukankah waktunya terlalu jauh ya...

Tidak mengerti?Oke maksudku kalau sungmin membantu membersihkan kulkas penjaga kantin,itu berarti dia lakukan setelah jam istirahat.

Itu artinya sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Dan waktu Tiga puluh menit itu seharusnya cukup untuk mengembalikannya ke suhu normal.

Hal ini berarti dia berbohong ..pertemuan pertama dan kau sudah berani berbohong pada seorang Choi Kyuhyun !Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa lepas dariku Sungmin.

Sebelumnya tidak ada seorangpun yang berani membohongiku dan kau sudah berbohong.

Kau pikir kau ini cukup hebat untuk bisa membohongi Evil seperti ku.

Aku langsung saja berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengannya.

Aku condongkan tubuhku agar lebih dekat dengan tubuh Sungmin.

Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa mencium harum tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda.

Tapi kurasa dia tidak nyaman dengan posisi kami yang terlalu dekat ..fu..

Wajahnya yang manis ia palingkan dariku ke samping.

Namun dengan cepat ku peganggi dagunya dan membawanya berhadapan.

kami saling berpandangan dan matanya yang menyiratkan kebingungan terpampang jelas dan dapat ku lihat.

"Lee Sungmin kau bo..".

"Kyuhyun ssi bukankah seharusnya kau segera kekelasmu,bukannya berada di sini".Sebelum aku selesai berkata Yeoja bergigi kelinci ini dengan cepat memotong perkataanku.

"Ah..ya.. benar,Tapi kau sendiri juga seharusnya berada di kelas,

Bukannya bermalas-malasan di tempat ini?".Aku balik bertanya.

Ku lihat Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya tapi kemudian kembali wajahnya tersenyum.

"Kelasku sedang jam kosong dan tidak ada guru yang mengajar untuk satu jam kedepan".

"OH,begitu..ya sudah kalau memang seperti begitu".Jawabku yang terlihat seperti tidak peduli.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan acara tidur siangmu dan aku akan kembali ke kelas.

"Ne..kau lebih baik segera pergi dan biarkan aku tidur kembali".

Mwo..Dia mengusirku? Berani sekali kau.

Aku menggeram kesal,dengan cepat aku kembali berdiri dan berbalik pergi meninggalkannya.

"Oh..ya..Kyuhyun ssi!".Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan dan yeoja yang tadi baru saja mengusirku kini justru memanggil balik.

HA!..Ternyata memang tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari pesona seorang evil prince Kyuhyun.(Sumpah oppa narsisnya kelewat abis deh -.-)

"Ya..Wae?".Aku berbalik dan melihatnya yang tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyuhyun ssi".Entah kenapa hatiku merasa senang dan kembali berdetak deangn cepat saat dia mengatakan hal tersebut padaku.

"Hm..".Hanya itulah yang keluar dari rongga mulutku.

Lidahku entah kenapa terasa kelu untuk membalas ucapannya.

Aku segera saja berjalan cepat menuju gedung sekolah.

Bahaya!Berada dekat dengan seorang Sungmin bisa membuat jantungmu tak sehat dan pikiranmu kacau.

ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Shit..kenapa aku yang selalu salah tingkah sih?Kenapa yeoja itu bisa bersikap tenang-tenang saja?ARGHH..aku memegang kepalaku frustasi.

Sial..sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama..!

Kyuhyun pov end

Normal pov

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi,Sungmin kembali memejamkan mata.

meskipun terlihat seperti tidur,tapi perayalah..sungmin sama sekali tidak tidur.

"Keluarlah Bummie..".Sungmin berkata dengan lembut tapi tegas.

yeoja dengan rambut hitam yang dikucir kuda keluar dari balik semak-semak.

Lalu Yeoja yang di pangngil Bummie oleh Sungmin itu,menghampiri dirinya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik minni?".Tanya yeoja tersebut dengan wajah datar namun nada khawatir yang kentara sekali.

"Ne,sudah lumayan lebih baik".Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Bummie atau yang bernama lengkap Kim Kibum.

"Tapi kau masih belum bisa berdiri kan?".Kibum duduk di samping sungmin.

"Efek dari obat penenang itu belum hilang sepenuhnya,Kakiku memang sedikit terasa lemas tapi tunggu beberapa menit lagi dan aku akan bisa berlari dengan cepat".Kibum mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Aku percaya..Oh ya Minnie malam ini aku tidak akan pulang"Ucap Kibum

"Ada pekerjaan untukku".Kibum melanjutkan perkataannya dan berkata dingin saat mengucapkan kata pekerjaan.

"Berhati-hatilah agar tidak tidak terluka.

Aku tidak mau kau pulang hanya dengan membawa nama saja..araseo!".Sungmin membelai pipi putih sahabatnya.

Dirinya sungguh kahawatir dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Kibum.

Tapi mau bagai mana lagi…Ini adalah hidup yang harus dilakoninya,suka ataupun tidak.

"Aku selalu berhati-hati Lee sungmin!".Kibum beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bagai mana sekarang?Sudah bisa berjalan?".Tanya kibum

"Yah..sepertinya sudah tidak lemas lagi".'_Ck..mengalihkan pembicaraan eoh'_.Batin sungmin.

Kedua berjalan menuju gedung sekolah,dengan kibum yang beberapa langkah di depan sungmin.

Tapi,tiba-tiba saja Kibum berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang menghadap Sungmin

Wajahnya serius memandangi wajah Sungmin.

"Minni…".Jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya kibum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jangan jatuh cinta pada Choi Kyuhyun ataupun namja lainnya".

"Ck..Aku tahu itu Bummie..kau tidak perlu khawatir".Sungmin tersenyum remeh.

"Cukup keluargaku saja yang jadi korban…aku tidak mau menambah orang lain untuk bisa di jadikan sandera oleh si tua Bangka sialan itu".Sungmin membalas ucapan Kibum dengan acuh tak acuh,namun Kibum Tahu dalam setiap kata itu terkandung rasa marah dan sedih yang selau di Sungmin Sembunyikan..

"Hm".Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kibum.

Keduanya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas,setelah dirasa pembicaraan mengenai hubungan dengan lawan jenis di rasa cukup.

Tbc….

_Kritik,saran dan uneg-uneg akan Blue terima dengan lapang dada dan senang hati._

_Jadi…Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberikan review'nya.^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya Blue ucapkan mohon maaf pada reader's semua,atas semua kesalahan yang Blue lakukan dan Blue ucapkam minal aidin walfaidin(benergak nulisnya?)

Baiklah karena sepertinya Blue udah terlalu banyak bicarai,maka kita langsung aja ke story yuk!

Tittle :Life

Genre :Crime/Romance

cast : Lee sungmin

Choi kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

(akan bertambah seiring chapter berjalan?)

Disclaimer :Suju dan artis SMent bukana milik author,tapi milik diri mereka sendiri

Warning :GanderSwitch,Typos…mau tidak mau pasti selalu ada T.T,Ide yang pasaran.

Rated : T

Summary :Choi Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin,namun ego dan gengsinya membantah perasaannya.

Sungmin sendiri adalah yeoja yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang namanya cinta.

Don'like Don't read

Chapter 2

(Yuri couple?)

Sudah seminggu sejak perkenalan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin dan sudah seminggu Kyuhyun mengamati Lee sungmin.

Yeoja dengan rambut hitam sepunggung dan sedikit bergelombang di ujungnya,senyum sejuta watt yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya,dan aksesoris warna pink yang selalu melekat di tubuh mungil yeoja itu,selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Sosok Lee Sungmin entah sejak kapan menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

Sehari saja dia tidak melihat yeoja penggila warna pink tersebut,dirinya pasti uring-uringan sendiri.

Dan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang gaje ini tidak luput dari perhatian kedua Sahabat baiknya,Siwon dan Lee Donghae. Siwon sendiri adalah sepupu Kyuhyun dan mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil,tidak heran kalau keduanya sudah tau betul dengan pribadi masing-masing

Sedangkan Donghae ?dia adalah sahabat kyuhyun,Meskipun dari marganya sama dengan Sungmin namun mereka berdua tidak memiliki hubungan apapun,tidak seperti Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Ketiganya merupakan namja yang diharapkan para yeoja untuk dijadikan heran karena,Ketiganya itu sama-sama tampan,kaya,pintar,berkarisma dan yang paling penting adalah…ketiga orang pangeran ini belum mempunyai **pacar..**So,dengan semua yang dimiliki ketiga pangeran ini mana ada yeoja yang tidak menginginkan.

Tapi hal ini mungkin tidak berlaku untuk dua yeoja yang ternyata sudah berhasil membuat dua dari tiga namja itu jatuh dalam pesona mereka.

Sekarang ketiganya berada di perpustakaan tempat yang menurut orang-orang popular di sekolah tersebut kampungan.

Tidak terkecuali dengan tiga namja perfec ini,namun ketiganya mau tidak mau harus berada di tempat yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal dan orang-orang cupu berkacamata tebal,karena tugas yang diberikan songsaenim mereka,mengisi lembaran soal biologi!Ne…itulah yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Kyu..".Donghae memanggil sahabatnya itu..karena mendapati Kyuhyun yang kembali Ooc.

Bagai mana tidak!lihatlah sekarang keadaan Kyuhyun yang memelototkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka dan wajah yang bukan Kyuhyun banget.

Biasanyakan tuh anak masang muka cool atau kalau nggak senyum jahil dan seringai yang entah kenapa membuat para yeoja itu makin kesesmsem.

Nah…sementara Donghae berusaha menyadarkan kembali Kyuhyun,sedangkan Siwon?….dirinya malah sibuk mengabadikan moment Kyuhyun yang sedang ooc itu.

Dan sudah di pastikan foto kyuhyun dengan tampang pabonya nanti malam akan menghiasi dinding Facbook Siwon.#Ckck siwon oppa ternyata jahil juga. -_-

Lalu apakah yang menyebabkan si evil ini kembali memasang wajah ooc aka pabo'nya?jawabannya tentu saja karena seorang Lee Sungmin!...

Ne..Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi serius mengerjakan tugasnya,tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin dan seorang yeoja,saat dirinya akan mengambil buku paket untuk membantunya menjawab soal.

Kalau hanya melihat sungmin bersama dengan seorang yeoja….kenapa Kyuhyun bisa terkejut bigitu?...Jawabannya….adalah karena Kyuhyun melihat kedua yeoja itu sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak normal! ..ternyata si evil prince ini melihat Kibum yang sedang menciumi rambut Sungmin dari balik rak buku dan sungmin yang entah kenapa seperti menikmati perbuatan kibum padanya.!

"Apa mereka pasangan yuri?".Gumam Kyuhyun pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Donghae yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Donghae yang sedari tadi mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkannya,menghentikan kegiatan tersebut saaat dirinya mendengar gumaman si evil dan pandangannya segera beralih pada hal yang sedari tadi jadi pusat perhatian bocah evil tersebut.

Reaksi Donghae saat mendapati hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun adalah ….Dirinya tidak kalah terkejut dengan Kyuhyun.

Ekspresi wajah yang tadinya terlihat cemas karena keadaan Kyuhyun kini berganti menjadi ekspresi horror._Dua yeoja yang teraamat cantik bagai bidadari,kini telah melakukan sesuatu yang biasanya di lakukan oleh sepasang kekasih!Ini benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya!_Batin donghae berteriak.

Nah..Siwon sendiri yang sedari tadi asik memfoto wajah pabo/cengo/terkejutnya Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya

"Kenapa sekarang bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang berwajah aneh tapi juga Donghae!"..Karena penasaran Siwonpun menanyakan pada keduanya dan menghentikan aktifitas 'mari foto wajah ooc si evil'.

"Kyu,Hae kenapa kalian berdua?".Tanya Siwon..dan keduanya hanya bergumam kecil tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Siwon dan masih focus dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua yeoja tersebut.

"Lihat saja sendiri".Ucap keduanya berbarengan.

Siwonpun segera melihat arah pandang keduanya…

Dan ternyata oh ternyata…Bagai tersambar petir,Siwon benar-benar shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kim Kibum gadis yang ternyata diam-diam dicintainya, kini sedang menciumi rambut panjang seorang yeoja yang dia kenal sebagai Sungmin.

Tidak cukup dengan itu..Kibum juga melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Sungmin dan sesekali mengecup pipi cuby sahabatnya!.Sungmin sendiri tidak menolak perlakuan Kibum dan tetap membaca sebuah buku ensiklopedia yang cukup tebal walaupun agak terganggu dengan lengan Kibum yang melingkar di punggungnya.

"Kibum..?".Siwon mngucapkan nama itu dengan nada bertanya,seakan tidak percaya pada apa yang sedang dilakukan Kibum.

"Kau mengenal yeoja itu?"Tanya Donghae yang kini telah sadar dari shock.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun…Dirinya masih dengan posisi yang sama,tidak mempedulikan Donghae ataupun Siwon.

Bukannya jawaban yang didapat dari Siwon,Donghae malah mendapat tatapan super mematikan dari Siwon.*poor Donghae*

Setelah memberikan Deathglear pada Donghae,Siwon berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar kearah tempat Kibum dan Sungmin,yang kemudian diikuti oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan tersadar dari shocknya.

Kibum dan Sungmin sendiri tahu betul sedari tadi ada orang yang mengamati ..

Mereka sadar akan hal itu sejak awal dan tidak mau ambil pusing.

Hal ini di karenakan tidak ada aura mengancam dan berbahaya yang keduanya rasakan dari orang-orang yang sedang mengintip tersebut.

Lagi pula hal seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baru bagi Kibum maupun Sungmin.

Melakukan kegiatan intip-mengintip atau bahasa kerennya memata-matai atau dimata-matai sudah menjadi makanan keduanya sedari kecil.

Jadi tidaklah mengherankan kalau Kibum dan Sungmin ahli dalam hal ini.

Keduanya bisa merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang membuntuti atau berniat jahat pada mereka.

Dan itu semua berkat insting tajam yang dimiliki kedua yeoja tersebut.

Perlu di ketahui,kemampuan atau insting yang tajam tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah didapat apa lagi dimiliki orang biasa.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa memiliki insting yang tajam bagai binatang dan kesabaran tinggi.

Dan keduanya bersyukur memiliki insting yang tajam di atas manusia normal.

Sebab kalau bukan karena itu mereka yakin tidak akan bisa menginjakan kakinya di sekolah ini dan hidup sampai saat ini!.

Tap..tap..tap..tap

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa terdengar oleh telinga dua yeoja yang sedari tadi sedang mengumbar kemesraannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian munculah tiga orang namja kelewat tampan dari balik rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

Kibum yang menyadari tatapan intens tertuju pada mereka,namun meskipun begitu dirinya tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedari tadi menciumi Sungmin. hari ini dia benar-benar dalam mode bad mood,dan yang dia mau sekarang hanyalah berada dekat dengan sosok sahabatnya yang entah kenapa selalu bisa menghilangkan bad moodnya.

Sedangkan sungmin,dirinya mendongakkan kepala keatas karena posisinya dengan kibum yang sedang duduk di lantai.

Matanya menatap tiga orang yang sedang berdiri tepat di depannya dengan ekspresi wajah marah/terkejut/dan kecewa…yah itulah yang dilihat oleh sungmin.

"Kyuhyun ssi…?Annyeong".Sungmin memberi salam pada Kyuhyun,namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab,Evil prince ini justru menatap tajam Sungmin dan kemudian beralih ke Kibum yang sedari tadi masih belum menghentikan kegiatannya mengrape Sungmin?...

"KIM KIBUM!..Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ..hah?".Siwon menggeram tertahan melihat Kibum yang seolah tidak peduli pada kedatangannya dan kenyataanya Kibum memang tidak peduli dengan kehadiran mereka bertiga!*Poor Siwon*

Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Siwon,Kibum justru lebih memanas-manasi dua orang pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan sangat mengerikan,pengecualian untuk Donghae yang hanya memandang terkejut tanpa unsur lebih,dengan Kibum yang menelusukakan kepalanya pada leher jenjang Sungmin dan perbuatannya itu membuat ketiga namja memelototkan matanya…melongo.

"Aku ngantuk Minni".Bisik Kibum

"Kalau begitu tidurlah Bummi".balas Sungmin sambil dengan mengelus rambut kibum.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Kibum sudah jatuh ke dunia mimpinya, meninggalkan kekacauan yang tanpa dia sadari telah di perbuatnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri sudah mulai jengah dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan emosi dan urat-urat dikepalanya sudah mulai menampakan diri.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri bingung,kenapa dia harus marah melihat hal romantic antara Sungmin dan Kibum,padahal Sungmin bukan siapa-siapanya.

Sama halnya yang terjadi dengan Siwon,sedari tadi dia sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul yeoja mungil yang manis aka Sungmin.

"Kalian pasangan kekasih?".Tanya Donghae,Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan dengan suara rendah yang membuat siapa saja orang mendengarnya merinding.

"HAH..?".Sungmin benar-benar tidak habis pikir,bagai mana mungkin orang-orang itu mengagap dirinya dan Kibum adalah sepasang kekasih.

Ayolah...mereka berdua itu sama-sama yeoja dan masih normal! …

Sungguh dirinya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari tiga namja bodoh pula.

Sungmin sadar,kalau dilihat dari posisi mereka berdua saat ini dan dengan apa yang tadi dilakukan kibum padanya,mungkin orang-orang akan menganggap mereka pasangan kekasih.

Tapi demi apapun di dunia ini..Sungmin dan Kibum masih normal dan menyukai lawan jenis.

Lagi pula perbuatan Kibum padanya merupakan suatu kebiasaan yang selalu yeoja itu lakukan saat sedang bad mood dan terpuruk…Kalian pasti mengerti kan?saat kita sedang dalam keadaaan yang down,kita merasa membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sandaran,yang dapat menenangkan pikiran kita dan menghilangkan amarah yang meluap-luap karena hal menyebalkan yang terjadi.

Begitu pula dengan Kibum yang sedang merasa penat dan bad mood gara-gara harus bertemu dengan seorang yang membuat dirinya dan Sungmin selama bertahun-tahun harus hidup seperti di neraka!Dan hal terbaik yang bisa menahan emosinya untuk tidak menghancurkan apapun setelah bertemu dengan orang itu,yaitu berada di dekat sungmin.

Sungmin yang selama ini sudah menjadi sahabat dan keluarganya,yang selalu berada di sampingnya,yang mengerti akan dirinya dan orang yang bisa menenangkan dirinya saat hilang kontrol.

Dan yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah Sungmin ,seorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya,yang mau berbagi penderitaan ataupun senang selama enam tahun terakahir ini .

Kibum telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri..Ne..Dihari saat Sungmin menyelamatkannya dari kematian dia bersumpah akan melindungi Sungmin dari apapun yang terjadi.

Dirinya akan terus berada di samping yeoja mungil tersebut,setia padanya dan menghadapi kejamnya dunia bersama.

Itulah sumpah setia Kibum yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali Sungmin.

Bahkan atasannya pun tidak mengetahui bahwa anak buahnya akan lebih memilih setia pada sang sahabat dibandingkan dirinya.

"Hei..jawab pertanyaan kami..kenapa malah melamun sih?"Bentak Siwon pada Sungmin, dirinya sungguh kesal dan cemburu mungkin(?) pada Yeoja ini.

"Hm".Sungmin berdeham."Kalian Tanya aku dan Bummi ini pasangan kekasih atau bukan?..dan jawabannya..tentu saja…".Sungmin mengambil jeda cukup lama,membuat tiga orang namja yang gugup mendengarkan jawaban Sungmin menegak ludahnya sendiri.

"Tidak".Sambung Sungmin melengkapi jawabannya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun secara tidak sadar menghela napas lega atas jawaban yang diberikan Sungmin,namun sepertinya tidak dengan Donghae.

"Tapi..tadi kalian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar dan biasanya dilakukan sepasang kekasih..".ucap Donghae yang masih tidak percaya pada Sungmin.

Perkataan Donghae tersebut sukses membuat dua orang sahabatnya kembali menegang.

"Ha..ha.. Kibum melakukan hal tersebut karena dia sedang bosan dan suntuk".Dusta sungmin."Lagi pula hal tersebut sudah biasa bagi …AH!...".Seakan teringat dengan Sesutu sungmin menyeru cukup keras dan menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Benar juga ya..itu mungkin terlihat abnormal dimata kalian..tapi aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat kalian,mau percaya atau tidak bukanlah masalah untuk kami berdua".Jelas sungmin panjang lebar.

"TAPI MASALAH BAGIKU !".Seru Siwon dan Kyuhyun kompak.

Seperinya dua orang tersebut tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan,ini terbukti dengan keduanya yang langsung bungkam seribu bahasa.

Sungmin maupun Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Masalah..?"Tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

Siwon maupun Kyuhyun bingung sendiri dengan apa yang harus di katakana mereka.

TING….Bagaikan ada bohlam bersinar di atas kepala Kyuhyun,dirinya mendapat ide.

"Tentu saja kegiatan abnormal kalian bisa di salah artikan oleh orang lain dan juga dapat mengganggu ketenangan lingkungan sekolah".Jawab Kyuhyun dengan memasng wajah serius.

"Oh..ne kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..dan maaf sudah membuat kalian terganggu".ucap Sungmin sambil memsasang raut wajah menyesal.

Namun dalam hati dia justru menyeringai'_sebuah alasan klise Choi Kyuhyun….Huh,dasar namja..!'._

Siwon maupun Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas lega..Lalu seolah sadar akan sesuatu yang kurang dari percakapan mereka berempat,keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kibum,yang tidak mereka sadari sudah tertidur sedari tadi.

"Kenapa Kibum masih dengan posisi itu..".Tunjuk Siwon pada Kibum tidak suka.

"Dia sedang tidur".Jawab Sungmin Sambil tersenyum,dan suskses membuat Kyuhyun Blushing karena melihat senyum manis Sungmin.

Sedangkan Donghae dan Siwon hanya melongo mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin.

'_Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur dalam keadaan seperti ini?'Batin mereka sweetdrop._

"Bagai mana kalu Kibum di pindahkan ke UKS saja,dan biar aku yang menggendongnya".Tawar Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

CK..sepertinya Siwon oppa sedang memanpaatkan kesempatan dan Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya memutarkan mata jengah.

"Tidak".Jawab Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh,kenapa,bukankah kalu tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu tidak akan nyaman?".Tanya Siwon.

"Biarkan saja begini".Jawab sungmin

"Lagi pula Bummi paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang menyentuh tubuhnya tanpa seijin dia".Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Walaupun dalam hati ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa menyentu Kibum.

"Hm..karena kesalah pahaman telah di luruskan,maka sebaiknya kami bertiga kembali mengerjakan tugas yang sedari tadi terlupakan".Donghae berkata sambil melirik kedua sahabatnya yang kemudian menganggukan kepala tanda menyetujui usulan donghae.

"Dan kami bertiga juga minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu privasi kalian.."Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan dari Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengagguk.

"Tidak masalah…"Sungmin berhenti ingin menyebutkan nama dua namja tersebut tapi karena tidak tahu,jadilah ucapannya menggantung.

"Donghae,dan aku kelas 2,sedangkan yang ada di sebelah Kyuhyun itu adalah Choi Siwon,sama denganku..dia juga kelas dua".Ucap Donghae karena sepertinya Sungmin tidak mengetahui nama dirinya dan Siwon.

"AH..ne,tidak apa-apa kok sunbae".Sungmin tersenyum manis pada ketiganya.

"Kau memanggil kami sunbae berarti kau kelas satu ya?".Tanya Donghae.

"Ne..kami kelas satu dan masih baru di sini".Sungmin kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu panggil kami oppa saja,jangan sunbae.."Ucap Kyuhyun yang lebih terdengar sepereti perintah.

"Baiklah oppa deul".Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Sungguh dirinya tidak kuat melihat Sungmin yang menggemaskan dan manis.

Dan sepertinya bukan hanya kyuhyun yang terpesona oleh senyum Sungmin tapi juga dua namja lainnya yang sedari tadi menahan rona merah di wajah mereka.

"Ah,..e…ka..kalau be..gitu kami pergi ..dulu ….Sungmin ssi".Ucap Kyuhyun terbata sambil berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja yang di penuhi oleh kertas-kertas soal milik mereka bertiga,di ikuti oleh Siwon dan Donghae.

Setelah ketiga namja tersebut pergi meninggalkan sungmin dan Kibum,senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah Sungmin perlahan memudar di gantikan dengan raut wajah yang sendu dan putus asa.

Kibum yang sedari tadi tidur dengan posisi terduduk,di buatnya tertidur di pangkuannya.

Tangan mungil itu terus mengelus rambut halus milik kibum sedangkan matanya memandang nanar sosok yang kini sedang tidur dipangkuannya.

'_Kenapa cahaya selalu pergi menjauh dari kita Bummi?dan kenapa kegelapan yang terus mendekati kita_?'.

Tbc

Mian kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan ataupun tutur kata yang kurang sreg(?).

Nah plies flame atau bashing juga gak papa tapi jangan ke castnya-Kalau mau ke Blue.

Bluekan cuman pinjem nama doang!,Nah..yang penting jangan jadi silent readers ok! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle :Life

Genre :Crime/Romance

cast : Lee sungmin

Choi kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

(akan bertambah seiring chapter berjalan?)

Disclaimer :Suju dan artis SMent bukana milik author,tapi milik diri mereka sendiri

Warning :GanderSwitch,Typos…mau tidak mau pasti selalu ada T.T,Ide yang pasaran.

Rated : T

Summary :Choi Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin,namun ego dan gengsinya membantah perasaannya.

Sungmin sendiri adalah yeoja yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang namanya cinta.

Don'like Don't read

Chapter 3

(Rencana?)

Kyuhyun Pov

"Jadi kalian berdua menyukai yeoja manis bin aneh itu?".Donghae bertanya padaku dan kemudian langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Siwon.

Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa?sejujurnya aku tahu apa yang kurasakan saat pertama bertemu Sungmin,wajahku yang selalu memanas dan detak jantung yang tidak normal saat mendengar suaranya dan melihat senyum manis yang selau dia pasang di wajahnya.

aku sadar apa arti hal tersebut…yah..aku menyukainya,pertama kali bertemu dan aku sudah jatuh dalam pesona indah dari yeoja bernama Lee sungmin.

Walau begitu,mana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan dengan terang-terangan kalau aku menyukainya!Hei sejak jaman dulu kala juga,yang ada adalah pihak kaum hawa yang menyatakan cintanya padaku dan bukan sebaliknya!jadi aku tidak akan mengakui hal tersebut,sebelum yeoja itu menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu padaku!.

" tidak "Aku menjawab pertanyaan Donghae,dan sepertinya jawabanku ini sukses membuat keduanya memasang raut tidak percaya padaku.

"YA!Choi Kyuhyun kau pikir kami bisa dibohongi begitu saja eoh?Jelas-jelas tadi kau menampakan ciri-ciri seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta".Omel Siwon.

"Ne,aku sendiri juga lihat kelakuan kalian yang ooc itu".Donghae menunjukan jari telunjuknya padaku dan langsung saja kutepis tangannya itu agar tidak menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah wajahku yang ganteng ini.

"Terutama kau evil Kyu!Kau tahu,ini pertama kali aku melihatmu tidak seperti biasanya".Sekarang Donghae berbicara sambil memegang dagunya seolah dia sedang menganalisis setiap tindak tandukku saat di Perpus tadi.

"Maksudmu apa eoh?".

"Ck,Kau ini tidak bisa membohongi kami berdua Kyu!aku tahu kalau sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan mengakui perasaanmu padanya".

"Apa maksudmu Choi Siwon?"aku mengglutukan gigiku..sungguh terkadang siwon itu bisa menjadi menyebalkan.

"Hhh...Kau tau betul apa yang ku maksud!Kau,Choi Kyuhyun, jelas menyukai yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu".

"Ne..kau jelas menyukainya,tapi tidak mau mengakui hal tersebut".Shit sekarang kurasa Donghae mulai sama menyebalkannya dengan Siwon.

"Kyu aku sarankan kalau kau sebaiknya mulai mengadakan pdkt dengan Sungmin. lagi pula yeoja seperti Sungmin itu sudah pasti banyak di sukai namja dan kalau kau tidak cepat bertindak nanti bisa di sambar orang lho.."Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku,mencoba menggoda dan aku hanya memandangnya aneh.

Hhh,aku menghela napas,kalau di pikir-pikir omongan Donghae itu benar juga.

Sungmin..Yeoja itu memiliki karakteristik yang bisa membuat namja manapun bertekuk lutut padanya.

Dengan wajah cantik nan manis,kulit putih dan halus serta mulus,juga pribadi yang menyenangkan.

Meskipun masih di angkatan pertama,tapi yeoja itu dan temannya yang dingin berhasil mendapat perhatian lebih dari anak-anak kelas dua dan tiga.

Khususnya untuk para namja,yang sumpah ingin ku lubangi mata mereka semua dengan pisau,karena berani melihat Sungminku dengan penuh nafsu seperti serigala kelaparan.

AISHHH...aku mengacak rambutku kesal.

Jadi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?Mendekatinya?merayu dan bersikap manis padanya setiap saat?mengantar pulang jemput dia dan meneleponinya setiap jam?Ishhh itu mana mungkin ku lakukan!Bisa jatuh imageku ini.

"Kau cukup mendekatinya dan menjadi temannya untuk saat ini Kyu".Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Siwon,ketika Hyungku yang satu ini berbicara yang seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang sedang bergelumut dalam pikiranmu saat ini".Sekarang aku memandang horror ke arahnya.

**Bagaimana bisa dia membaca pikiranku?**.

"Sekarang kau mungkin berpikir bagai mana caranya aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?Ck..itu mudah saja,karena apa yang sedang kau pikirkan terbaca jelas dari raut wajahmu itu pabo!".Aku melongo,tidak percaya.

Apakah benar,begitu terlihat semua yang kupikirkan dari wajahku ini?

"HA..HA..HA..HA lihatlah sang evil yang sekarang benar-benar jauh dari kata evil!".Ucap Donghae dan Siwon sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak,bahkan sampai terjungkal dari kursi tempat duduknya.

sumpah wajahku pasti sudah merah karena marah,saat ini!

"YAH!KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTILAH MENERTAWAIKU!".Aishh..harusnya mereka tau tempat kalau mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Apa mereka berdua lupa kalau sekarang sedang ada di kantin sekolah ?dan sepertinya suara tawa Siwon dan Donghae maupun suara mengglegar milikku berhasil membuat semua perhatian siswa-siswa yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya,beralih memerhatikan kami.

**"Kalian berdua berhentilah tertawa,kalau tidak ku pastikan dalam waktu satu minggu ini,hidup kalian tidak akan tenang dan penuh akan mimpi buruk!"**.Aku berkata dengan nada datar dan dingin sembari mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam dari tubuhku yang dipastikan akan membuat siapapaun merinding ..fu..fu,kalian pikir kenapa aku bisa dapat julukan evil prince eoh?...

Kyuhyun pov end

Normal pov

Siwon dan Donghae berhenti tertawa saat mendengar kata-kata intimidasi dan aura-aura tidak enak dari si evil Kyuhyun.

GLEK

keduanya menelan ludah gugup.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun itu bukan hanya sekedar ancaman belaka,tapi si evil ini selalu serius dengan apa yang sudah di katakannya.

Dan kalau dia mengatakan akan membuat hidup kedua sobatnya dalam satu minggu jauh dari kata tenang dan damai,maka hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi!.Dan keduanya tahu betul akan hal tersebut.

"Ehm..."Keduanya berdeham sembari merapikan kursi mereka yang terjatuh dan mencoba bersikap seperti sebelumnya.

Kalem dan penuh wibawa!

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?".Kyuhyun bertanya pada Siwon dan Donghae,yang sudah duduk kembali di kursinya.

""WOOW...Jadi sekarang kau mengakui pada kami kalau Choi Kyuhyun,memang menyukai Lee Sungmin heh?".Donghae dan Siwon mengangkat-ngangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum aneh pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak terkatup rapat dan memandang tajam kearah Sobat-sobatnya.

"HHh.."Donghae menghela napas panjang.

"Meskipun kau tidak mau mengatakan isi hatimu itu,tapi dengan tindakanmu saja kami sudah tau kok...jadi berhentilah menatap tajam kami,atau aku dan Siwon tidak akan membantu masalah cintamu ini!Benarkan Hyung?"

"Ne,lagi pula kita ini sudah saling mengenal cukup lama,jadi kami tahu betul perasaanmu yang sebenarnya..Hm,Dan kami berdua akan membantumu dalam masalah ini"Siwon tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

"ha..ha lagi pula,meskipun kau hebat dalam pelajaran,tapi kalau sudah dihadapkan masalah seperti ini...nilaimu nol besarkan Kyu!"Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghajar wajah fishy sahabatnya.

Namun Kyuhyun sadar betul,dirinya memang tak berdaya kalau sudah menghadapi masalah asmara seperti ini.

Dan untuk saat ini,sepertinya Kyuhyun akan bersabar mengahadapi tingkah dua sobatnya itu.

"Ah..satu lagi yang perlu dibantu selain si evil"Donghae melirik siwon yang yang sedang menatap kami berdua.

"Kau Choi Siwon!Kau juga perlu sebuah rencana untuk bisa mengambil hati sang Snow White".

"Snow White?Maksudmu Kim Kibum?"Kyuhyun sedikit tidak mengerti dengan julukan yang diberikan oleh Donghae.

"NE,Kim Kibum!Yeoja super dingin dan irit bicara,yang entah dengan cara apa sudah membuat si pastor alim ini jatuh cinta padanya..khe..he..he".Siwon yang mendengar penuturan Donghae itu secara tidak sadar pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Kau sendiri apa tidak tertarik pada mereka berdua Hae?".Tanya Kyuhyun.

BLETAK

Sebuah jitakan penuh kasih sayang di dapatkan Kyuhyun."Panggil aku Hyung,dasar evil! dan bohong kalau aku bilang tidak tertarik pada dua yeoja cantik itu.

" Tapi kalain berdua tenang saja,lagi pula aku sudah punya tipeku sendiri".

"Bagus deh kalau begitu".Kyuhyun dan siwon tersenyum lega pada Donghae.

Ketiganya mulai mendiskusikan rencana mereka untuk medekati Kibum dan Sungmin..dan karena acara diskusi tersebut merupakan hal yang privasi,maka authorpun tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan..hiks...

Tapi yang pasti,mereka bertiga sekarang sedang semangat-semangatnya untuk merencanakan aksi pendekatan pada si pink dan snow aka Sungmin dan Kibum.

** ~perpustakaan~**

"Bummi,kau sudah bangun".Tanya sungmin,yang melihat sedikit pergerakan dari Kibum.

"engh..ne minni".jawab Kibum sembari mendudukan dirinya.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?"Kini kibum sudah duduk bersender pada rak buku."Satu jam dua puluh menit empat puluh tiga detik,kau tertidur".Jawab Sungmin dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Hm...berarti kita melewati satu jam pelajaran dan istirahat makan siang?".Gumam kibum sambil mengaguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Begitulah,tapi kalau kau lapar kita ke kantin saja sekarang dan memesan makanan?".Usul Sungmin"Kau lapar?".Kini Kibum balik bertanya pada Sungmin,dan Sungmin menggelengkan kepala,pertanda bahwa dirinya tidak lapar atau bisa di bilang tidak ada nafsu makan.

"Kapan terakhir kau makan minni?".Kibum sekarang memfokuskan tatapannya pada sahabat dan satu-satunya keluarga yang di punya."He..ano..itu.."Sungmin agak gugup juga kalau di pandangi lekat oleh kibum.

dia tahu betul kalau menjawab jujur pada Kibum..itu anak pasti langsung mengeluarkan Aura badai saljunya..Hiii kan serem tuh.

Kibum itu,meski terlihat dingin dan acuh pada sekitar,tapi dia sebenarnya orang yang paling mengerti kondisi Sungmin dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dingin di luar tapi hangat di dalam,itulah Kim Kibum.

Namun kehangatan itu hanya akan di tujukan Kibum pada orang-orang yang di anggapnya berharga dan dia sayang.

Nah...berhubung sekarang hanya ada Sungmin dalam hidup Kibum,maka seluruh perhatian dia tujukan sepenuhnya pada Lee Sungmin.

Begitupun dengan Sungmin.

Baginya Kibum adalah Tombak yang membantunya tetap berdiri tegak kala dia terjatuh dalam gelap nya dunia.

Orang yang di sayanginya dan berarti dalam hidup Sungmin yang rumit,sekaligus partner in crime satu-satunya yang dapat dia percayai.

Dulu dia memiliki dua orang sahabat seperti Kibum.

Kangim dan Leetuk,nama mereka berdua,sepasang kekasih yang sungguh romantis-menurut Sungmin.

Keduanya juga sudah dia anggap oppa dan eonninya sendiri.

Namun umur mereka berdua tidaklah panjang,karena 2 tahun yang lalu Sungmin dan Kibum harus kehilangan keduanya dalam pertempuran di Cina.

Kejadian tragis tersebut terjadi saat mereka di beri misi untuk membunuh Perdana mentri Jepang yang sedang mengadakan kunjungan diplomatis ke Cina.

Tapi karena bocornya informasi tentang rencana pembunuhan pada perdana mentri,ke pihak guard yang menjadi bodyguard sang perdana mentri,keempatnya harus menghadapi serbuan timah panas dan pasukan Khusus polisi yang jumlahnya ratusan orang.

Leeteuk sendiri tewas setelah terkena lima tembakan beruntun dari salah satu polisi,sedangkan Kangin tewas karena meledakkan dirinya sendiri bersama dengan sang perdana mentri.

Kejadian tersebut juga sempat heboh selama beberapa minggu,dan menjadi topik utama berita di berbagai belahan dunia.

Misi mereka memang berhasil,karena Perdana mentri jepang berhasil di bunuh.

Namun keduanya harus rela kehilangan dua orang anggota timnya.

Dan hal tersebut menjadi pukulan telak untuk Sungmin maupun Kibum.

Selama 16 tahun hidup di dunia,Menyaksikan temanmu mati tepat di depan mata sendiri bukanlah hal aneh dan sudah sering mereka alami.

Tapi siapa yang tidak sedih dan sakit hatinya, saat orang yang kau sayangi tewas begitu saja di depan matamu.

Sedingin-dinginnya hati manusia pasti meleleh juga apabila sudah di hadapkan pada yang tersayang.

Begitupun dengan Kibum dan sungmin.

Sedingin dan sekeras apapun hati masing-masing,tapi bila dihadapkan dengan kematian yang di sayang,maka keduanya juga akan merasa perih dan menderita.

Hati mereka sakit dan menjerit-jerit,ingin rasanya tagan ini mengulurkan bantuannya,namun itu tak bisa di lakukan.

Keduanya hanya bisa menutup mata dan hatinya,saat melihat teman-teman mereka merenggang Nyawa.

Lalu kenapa tidak menolongnya saja?..Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu maka jawaban yang keluar dari mulut mereka adalah"Tuntutan profesi dan pekerjaan!",itulah yang selalu mereka katakan.

Salah satu resiko menjadi seorang Asashin adalah kau harus siap untuk kehilangan nyawamu atau nyawa orang-orang yang kau cintai dan memprioritaskan misi yang di berikan sang ketua.

Tapi hal itu akan berbeda untuk sungmin dan Kibum.

suatu saat nanti apabila salah satu dari mereka berada dalam posisi di ujung tanduk,maka saat itu juga yang akan menjadi prioritas utamanya bukanlah misi yang harus di tuntaskan,tapi keselamatan rekan masing-masing yang akan jadi prioritas nomer satu mereka.

hal tersebut sudah mereka berdua putuskan,sejak kejadian tragis yang menimpa leeteuk dan Kangin.

Sudah cukup mereka kehilangan orang-orang yang terkasih ,dan keduanya tidak akan rela harus kehilangan lebih dari ini.

Apapun akan dilakukan mereka untuk tetap Hidup.

Bagai manapun caranya,bahkan meski harus menghianati organisasi,itu akan mereka lakukan!.

Bukankah,lebih baik mempertahankan sampai mati dari pada harus kehilangan!Begitulah prinsipnya.

Nah ..segitu dulu selingan cerita masa lalu Kibum and Sungmin.

Nanti Blue lanjut kan ..he..he.

Sekarang mari kita kembali pada cerita dua orang yeoja yang tengah berada di perpustakaan.

"Kau terakhir makan, siang kemarin,itupun hanya setengah roti tawar dan air putih".Kibum berkata dengan nada intimidasinya yang membuat Sungmin menelan salifanya ,sepertinya kalau berhadapan dengan Sungmin,sifat irit bicaranya akan hilang begitu saja.

"he..he..Nah itu,kau tau sendiri Bummi".Sungmin tertawa garing sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck,Kita kekantin sekarang".Putus Kibum sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan segera menyeret Tangan Sungmin ke Arah kantin.

"MWO...tapi Bummi,kita masih ada kelas lho,masa mau bolos lagi?Atau jangan-jangan Bummie yang sedang lapar heh?"Sungmin menoel-noel(?)bahu Kibum,dan sukses membuat Kibum memberikan Deathglare gratis padanya.

"Ne aku memang lapar dan ingin makan,dan karena itu Minni harus mau menemaniku dan makan bersamaku arasseo!lagi pula kau akan butuh tenaga lebih untuk kegiatan kita mlam ini".

"Ehh?Kegiatan apa?Memang malam ini ada apa Bummi?".

"Ah!Aku lupa memberi tahumu ya?Malam ini ada kerjaan untuk kita,dari si tua bangka itu".

"What!Kapan dia memberikan misi pada kita?Seingatku tidak ada telepon atau pesan apapun dari kakek-kakaek tua itu?".

"Tadi malam"jawab kibum malas.

"Kau,ingatkan saat ada perintah panggilan untukku"

"Oooh,ne..ne aku ingat"Sungmin menganggukkan kepala."kemarin malam kau menemuinya karena ada misi untuk kita berdua?".

"Hng".Kibum mengangguk,mengiyakan.

Keduanya terus mengobrol dengan suara yang sangat kecil,bahkan,meskipun kau berdiri dengan jarak lima belas centimeter dari mereka berdua,kau tetap tidak akan bisa mendengarkan ..meskipun keduanya terlihat mengobrol biasa,tapi orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya dapat melihat gerak bibir mereka berdua tanpa mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka!Wishhh kerennya...*Blue geleng-geleng kepala sendiri*

Setelah sampai di kantin keduanya langsung memesan makanan dan menempati tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan pesanan makanan yang diinginkan,sebab yang ada di kantin sekarang hanya dua orang yeoja ini saja.

Keduanya asik berbincang-bincang,meskipun dalam hal ini Sungminlah yang lebih aktif bercerita pada Kibum,Sedang Kibum sendiri kadang menaggapinya dengan kata-kata singkat dan anggukan kepala.

Di lapangan olah raga,terlihat anak-anak kelas dua yang sedang bermain basket- diantaranya ada tiga namja yang menjadi bintang dalam permainan ,siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon,Kyuhyun dan Donghae,tiga namja paling tampan sesaentaro SM Gold School.

** ~Lapangan Basket~**

Sejak permainan basket cowok di mulai,para yeoja yang notaben'nya adalah fans girls mereka bertiga,terus bersorak-sorak,menyemangati ketiga namja bak pangeran dari negri dongeng tersebut.

"KYAAA KYUHYUN OPPA GANTEENG...SIWON OPPA SEMANGAT...DONGHAE OPPA KYAAA...KYAA... SARANGHAE..I LOVE YOU...".Begitulah suara-suara teriakan para yeoja yang terdengar.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah,ketika ketiga namaja paling populer-berolah raga.

keringat yang bercucuran dari kepala ke leher dan tubuh mereka merupakan suatu pemandangan eksotis bagi para yeoja -yeoja.

Bahkan diantaranya ada yang mimisan dan pingsan hanya karena hal tersebut.

Sepuluh menit lebih mereka bermain basket,dan saat si guru mengatakan cukup,para namja menghembuskan napas lega.

semua berjalan kearah pinggir lapang dan mulai meminum air,untuk menghilangkan rasa haus dan lelah.

"Oppa ini handuk untuk oppa"Seorang yeoja dengan rambut pirang yang pendek bernama Jesica,menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan handuk padanya. Kyuhyun mencoba menolaknya dengan sedikit tersenyum pada yeoja tersebut.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu paling anti memakai barang milik orang lain.

bahkan kalau ada yeoja yang memberi hadiah padanya atau sekedar memberikan bekal makan siangnya,Kyuhyun selalu menolak hal tersebut,atau memberikannya pada Donghaae dan Siwon.

"Aku mempunyai handukku sendiri Jesica,kau pakai saja untuk dirimu sendiri..bukankah sekarang giliran tim yeoja yang bermain basket.

Kau pasti akan berkeringat banyak-ditambah lagi hari ini cuaca sangat panas".Tolak Kyuhyun dengan memasang senyum evilnya dan mengelus rambut yeoja pirang Jesika.

Dan tindakan Kyuhyun tersebut,tentu saja membuat yang bersangkutan spechleesh dan terpesona-hal tersebut secara tidak sadar membuat Jesica menganggukan kepalanya kaku seperti robot.

dalam hati Namja evil ini menyeringai setan'Kena kau yeoja bodoh!Huh dasar,mana mau aku memakai barang orang lain yang tidak jelas asalnya '

Setelahnya Kyu meninggalkan Jesica yang masih mematung dengan wajah yang merah bagai tomat.

Dirinya menghampiri Siwon dan Donghae,namun langkahnya berhenti ketika ia melihat keduanya masih di kerumuni yeoja-yeoja centil,yang menyodorkan berbagai minuman atau handuk.

'Bukan hal yang bijak bila aku menghampiri mereka saat ini.

Bisa-bisa keadaannya semakin buruk kalau aku menghampir mereka'Batin Kyuhyun Horror membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada nya dan kedua hyung deulnya yeoja-yeoja yang sedang di landa asmara,sangatlah menyeramkan.

Siwon dan Donghae sendiri yang sedang dikerumuni para yeoja-yeoja centil bin agresif,hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

Andaikan saja mereka bisa mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang selalu di keluarkan sang prince evil aka Kyuhyun saat sedang di gembrongi para fans gilanya,pasti itu akan sangat membantu menyingkirkan para mahluk menyeramkan keduanya berteriak!.Ck..ck oppa yang sabar ya. -.-

Kyuhyun pun memilih berjalan menuju Pohon yang berada di pinggir lapangan basket.

Punggungnya ia senderkan kebatang pohon yang besar dan Kyu pun menututup matanya sembari merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk.

Saat membuka kembali matanya-pandangannya ia alihkan pada gedung sekolah yang kacanya tepat menghadap ke arah posisinya berada-dan meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh tapi Kyuhyun dapat mengenali seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di bangku gedung tersebut.

Seorang Yeoja yang beberapa hari ini telah berhasil mengacaukan pikirannya dan membuat jantung ini selalu berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sepertinya dia sedang makan bersama teman berwajah datarnya"Kyuhyun kini tersenyum lebar saat memperhatikan Sungmin.

Namun senyum lebar di wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian evil."Tunggu saja Lee Sungmin,Akan ku buat kau tergila-gila padaku !".Sebuah pernytaan dari sang prince evil,yang tanpa dia sadari akan membuatnya masuk dalam sebuah takdir menyedihkan untuk kisah cinta keduanya.

...Tbc...

Hufh... akhirnya rampung juga chapter 3

Maaf yah kalau ada salah ketik atau kata-kata yang kurang sreg(?)

Bagai mana?Apa kah makin gaje?Bingung?...kalau kalian merasa begitu,blue juga sama#duagh... di tendang reader's#

He...bercanda kok ^,^v

kan gak lucu kalau yang nulisnya sendiri bingung ama ceritanya ..ha..ha#ketawa garing#

Tapi Kalau kalian merasa masih Bingung dengan jalan ceritanya wajar kok!Blue emang sengaja buat para chingu kebingungan sendiri#Digantung#

Tapi tenang aja..karena ini masih chapter2 awal,Seiring dengan chap bertambah maka akan mulai jelas terlihat ceritanya seperti apa,begitupun dengan dua tokoh yeoja utama kita.

cerita masa lalunya?Apa yang menyebabkan keduanya seperti sekarang?dan bagaimana cerita cinta mereka akan terungkap seiring waktu...jadi yang sabar ya!^.^

Hah Blue minta maaf yah kalau updatenya agak lama ...

dan terimakasih untuk chingu deul yang sudah mau meriview dan membaca my ff

Balasan riview

**Guest He..**

**makasih buat riviewnya…nah di chap ini,blue udah perjelas dikit,ha..ha …**

**asahi **

**makasih udah mau review…ini udah di lanjut chingu**

**adinda dinda nafisah **

**Huwaa mian chingu,waktu itu Blue gak di edit dulu ceritanya dan langsung main publish aja…eh tau-taunya jadi tak berbentuk ni cerita…tapi Blue udah edit kok..He :)**

**siapa ya **

**Hua..kibum dari mana yah keluarnya ?dari dalam kubur mungkin#plak#Ha..ha bercanda keluarnya dari semak-semak,^.^!**

**Asahi **

**Udah lanjutttt….**

**Siapa sungmin dan apa pekerjaannya udah ketahuan bukan?...**

**gheeaaa ajh **

**udah di lanjut Chingu…Gomawo ne buat Riviewnya**

**21 **

**Udah lanjuuutttt**

**kyumin13 **

**Ha..ha..ha sayangnya sungmin bukan hantu,sekarang taukan?**

**Sungmin bisa dingin itu gara-gara obat yang dia minum,Nanti Blue jelasin tentang obat itu,dan kenapa sungmin harus minum obat tersebut.**

**MinnieGalz **

**Wah..sayangnya Min itu bukan ..he**

**nahanakyu **

**Gomawo bwt riviewnya chingu,ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Sasya **

**Udah lanjut Chingu,gomawo ne…^o^**

**Hyeri **

**Udah lanjjuuuutttt ^^**

So...apakah masih berhak untuk lanjut atau stop disini ?**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelum masuk inti cerita..Blue akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang cerita ini…!Sebenarnya Blue gak tau kalian bingungnya di bagian mana,tapi blue akan mencoba menjelaskan secara umum.

Pada dasrnya cerita life ini berpusat pada kehidupan Lee sungmin dan Kim kibum.

Mereka berdua merupakan yeoja-yeoja yang besekolah di SM Gold High school.

Duduk di bangku kelas 1 sma dan merupakan murid-murid yang pintar..bahkan bisa di bilang jenius.

Meskipun keduanya memiliki perbedaan sifat yang mencolok,di mana Sungmin lebih dapat bersosialisasi dan berbaur dengan orang-orang,sedang Kibum,dirinya lebih tepat di bilang anti social,tertutup,hemat bicara(kecuali dengan sungmin)dan dingin.

Meski begitu Kibum sangat menyayangi Sungmin,dan menganggapnya seperti sodara sendiri.

Banyak namja yang terpikat pada mereka berdua,karena kecantikan,kepintaran dan keramahan(Ini khusus untuk sungmin)keduanya.

Namun karena suatu sebab,keduanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan yang namanya percintaan.

Kedunya mungkin terlihat seperti yeoja pada umumnya.

Namun di balik semua itu mereka berdua adalah assassin atau asahin(pembunuh bayaran) yang tergabung dalam suatu organisasi criminal.

Lalu suatu hari Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang merupakan salah satu namja popular di sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun yang pada saat itu tidak sengaja memergoki Sungmin sedang tertidur sambil bersender pada pohon maple,terpesona dan katakanlah..jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama,meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya.

HEI..INGAT!Choi Kyuhyun itu merupakan seorang yang memiliki Ego dan gengsi yang sangat tinggi,dalam kamusnya,yeoja lah yang harus mengejar-ngejar cinta darinya,bukan sebaliknya.

Tapi Ego dan Gengsinya itu harus ia singkirkan,bila ingin mendapatkan seorang Lee Sungmin.

Dan berterima kasihlah pada dua orang sahabatnya,yang mau membantu dan menyadarkan,atau lebih tepatnya memancing Kyuhyun mengakui perasaannya sendiri(Baca di chap sebelumnya,adegan saat di kantin).

Selain Kyuhyun ada juga Siwon,Namja popular sekaligus sepupu dari abang evil.

Siwon sendiri menyukai Kibum,dan berusaha mendapatkan perhatian si yeoja super dingin itu.

**~o~O~O~O~O~**

Sekarang kita masuk ke cerita selanjutnya yuk!

Eh..tapi sebelumnya Blue mau peringatkan,chap ini agak panjang dan butuh konsentrasi tinggi saat membacanya(?)Jadi..sebaiknya chingu deul membacanya saat sedang santai.^_^?

Khusus Chap ini,hanya akan menceritakan tentang Kibum dan sungmin…jadi maaf kalau KYUMIN/SIBUM momentnya tidak ada

Tittle :Life

Genre :Crime

cast : Lee sungmin

Choi kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Yuin xi (Oc)

Han juuan(Oc)

Untuk dua Oc diatas,mereka hanya akan muncul di chap ini saja,dan itupun hanya sebagai pemeran Figuran.

(cast akan bertambah seiring chapter berjalan?)

Disclaimer :Suju dan artis SMent bukana milik author,tapi milik diri mereka sendiri

Warning :GanderSwitch,Typos…mau tidak mau pasti selalu ada T.T,Ide yang sesuai EYD

Rated : T

Summary :Choi Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin.

namun ego dan gengsinya membantah perasaan itu.

Sungmin sendiri adalah yeoja yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang namanya cinta.

Don'like Don't read

**~O~O~O~O~**

Chapter 4

Seoul 23.30

Normal pov

Seorang yeoja berpakaian hitam ketat,dengan menggunakan sepasang sepatu boot di kakinya yang terbuat dari kulit danjuga sewarna dengan pakainnya.

Setengah Wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng,yang di lapisi warna emas dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit di piggir topeng.

Yeoja itu,kini sedang berdiri di atas gedung sebuah perusahaan ternama di bidang IT.

Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna blonde,melambai-lambai tertiup angin dingin nan kencang.

Mata Hazelnya menatap hampa pemandangan yang dapat dia lihat dari atap gedung yang tingginnya puluhan meter.

mata itu tak terlihat cahaya kehidupan-seperti saat dia di siang hari.

Kini di matanya yang ada hanyalah tatapan kosong nan dingin tanpa emosi.

"Bunny kau sudah siap".Sebuah suara yang dia kenal betul terdengar dari interkrom yang terpasang di telinganya.

" ,Aku siap kapan saja snow".Jawab si yeoja yang di sebut Bunny,oleh seseorang yang dia panggl Snow.

"Hm.."Sebuah balasan Singkat di berikan Snow.

Sang Snow yang berada di sebrang gedung satunya dengan jarak Kurang lebih 300 meter dari gedung yang di pijak Bunny-mempersiapkan peralatannya dengan telaten dan cepat.

Di keluarkannya sebuah benda panjang dari tas untuk menyimpan alat music selo.

Sayangnya tas tersebut tidak berisikan alat music selo-melainkan sebuah senapan runduk semi-otomatis SR-25.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan senjatanya,Snow kemudian beralih pada Kaca jendela di kamar Hotel yang kini dia diami.

Dari sakunya di keluarkan sebuah pemantik api mungil,yang ternyata memiliki dua fungsi.

mengeluarkan api kecil dan laser.

Laser itu digunakannya,untuk melubangi kaca jendela-selesai Snow membuat sebuah Lubang kecil bediameter 10 cm-Ia condongkan moncong senapannya,sehinga keluar sedikit. Dari gedung.

Dibidiknya sasaran yang sedang mereka incar-dan berada di gedung yang di diami Bunny.

Sebelah matanya ia arahkan pada bidikan-untuk melihat sasarannya.

"Go,Bunny"Ucapnya pada rekan seprofesinya melalu microfon.

Setelah menerima instruksi dari si rekan-Bunny dengan cepat berlali menuju tepi gedung-Dirinya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun terjun dari gedung tersebut-namun setelah dua detik melayang di ruang hampa-Bunny segera menekan sebuah tombol yang berada pada sabuknya.

Dari-sabuknya itu keluar sebuah benang tipis namun kuat seperti baja.

Di ujung benang itu terdapat sebuah pengait yang langsung menamcap di bata ujung atap gedung-Seketika itu tubuhnya yang tadi terjun bebas kebawah berhenti,bagai waktu yang juga ikut berhenti bersamaan dengan pergerakan si yeoja blonde.

Merasa posisinya aman-Bunny mengayun ayunkan tubuhnya kedepan dan belakang.

Kaki jenjangnya berusaha menapak pada dinding gedung yang vertical-dan setelah percobaan ke dua,Dirinya berhasil.

Kini tubuhnya menempel seperti cicak di dinding.

Perlahan Bunny menggeser tubuhnya untuk mencapai kaca jendela terdekat.

Dari posisinya sekarang-yang kini berada di samping jendela,dia dapat melihat laki-laki tua yang tengah duduk membelakanginya dari jendela.

Laki-laki itu salah satu dari target mereka yang malam ini harus di singkirkan.

Melihat rekannya berada dalam posisi yang sudah tepat-Snow pun membidik si lelaki yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya-dan dalam satu tarikan napas-

Dor….Peluru berkaliber 7.62 X 51 mm itu-tepat bersarang pada kepala bagian belakang si lelaki.

"Clear".Ucapnya pada Bunny

Bunny yang mendengarnya segera bersiap memasuki gedung tersebut.

Di keluarkannya sebuah pencokel yang khusus untuk membuka engsel jendela.

Dengan lihainya dia menggunakan alat tersebut-hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk Bunny membuka jendela-dan membawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam ruangan hangat namun suram itu-Kantor manager dari Hido corp.

Saat telah memasuki kantor sang manager-yang kini terlihat sedang tertidur di kursinya,Bunny memeriksa sekeliling,memastikan di sana aman dan tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihatnya.

Matanya sedikit melihat tetes merah dari balik Kursi sang manager.

Dirinya yang tadinya berdiri dengan sigap dan percaya diri namun tetap berhati-hati,kini justru tubuh mungil Bunny menegang,matanya tidak focus,dan keringat dingin yang memenuhi dahinya.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada si Yeoja blonde-dengan gerakan terpatah-patah tangannya berusaha menggapai salah satu saku di bajunya dan mengambil sebuah pil.

Setelah mendapati pil yang ukurannya lumayan besar-dengan segera dia menelan pil tersebut tanpa minuman.

Setelah meminum pil,tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit kembali pulih seperti semula,meskipun pandangannya masih tidak focus dan tubuhnya serasa dingin bagai es,namun dia tidak menghiraukan hal itu.

Kini telinganya lah yang berfungsi untuk melihat.

_"Saat Matamu tidak bisa di gunakan untuk melihat dan mengamati sekitar,maka gunakanlah telingamu untuk melakukannya"._

Di tajamkannya pendengaran telingany-berusaha memastikan apakah ruangan tersebut aman dan tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya serta jasad sang manager .

Yakin tidak ada seorangpun-kini dia melangkah keluar ruangan.

Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat.

Tidak ada suara langkah sedikitpun yang terdengar,dirinya bagai angin yang berhembus cepat namun halus.

Kini Bunny tengah berada di lorong gedung,tepatnya dilantai 30.

Dan beberapa ruangan dari tempatnya berada-terdapat seorang atau lebih tepatnya kakek-kakek yang menjabat sebagai presidir utama Hido corp.

Yuin xi...!

Berdasar data yang diperoleh,Yuin merupakan kebangsaan Cina yang telah menetap di Korea Selatan selama 6 tahun.

Direktur utama dari Hido corp-bergerak di bidang IT dan berusia 55 tahun.

Dia memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki dan seorang cucu-yang menetap di Cina.

Kehidupan biasa nan mewah untuk seorang lelaki tua di akhir usianya-setidaknya begitulah tanggapan orang awam mengenai Yuin Xi.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka,di balik kesuksesannya itu-tidak lepas dari hal-hal yang berbau sampah!.

Dan itu adalah istilah yang tepat untunya.

Yuin Xi,selain direktur utama Hido corp-dia juga merupakan ketua dari sebuah organisasi Shadow-yang bergerak di dunia Hitam.

Sebuah pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penjual narkoba dan senjata-senjata api,yang pastinya jauh lebih menguntungkan dari sekedar menjadi pengusaha.

Oraganisasinya bahkan kini menduduki posisi ketiga teratas seAsia,di bawah Kuron dan Dash .

Sedang Kuron sendiri merupakan kelompok organisasi hitam yang di ikuti Kibum dan Kuron lebih aktif sebagai Asassin/Asashin*,di bandingkan melakukan penjualan barang-barang haram,tapi tidak di pungkiri-selain kelompok Kuron ini menjadi Asashin,kegiatan lainnya seperti penjualan illegal dan pencurian juga dilakoni mereka.

Dan karena Yuin Xi,beserta koloni-koloninya dianggap mengganggu lajur perdagangan Shadow di Cina dan Singapur,maka sang penguasa organisasi Kuron,memutuskan Yuin Xi untuk di habisi.

Dalam dunia hitam,persaingan untuk mencapai puncak tertinggi sangatlah kejam.

Orang-orang akan melakukan apapun,untuk menjadi yang terhebat,terkaya,terkuat,yang paling berkuasa dan ditakuti.

Dan membunuh seorang yang dianggap menghalangi semua ambisi mereka...

-adalah suatu yang lumrah dan wajar bagi mereka.

Dunia yang penuh dengan kekerasan dan ambisi- ambisi kotor-Begitulah kehidupan di black world.

Sama halnya dengan Yuin Xi-yang dianggap sebagai penghalang dan saingan Kuron.

Sang ketua yang tidak menyukai ada seorang yang menghalangi dan menyainginya,memutuskan Yuin Xi untuk disingkirkan-dan orang yang ditugasi sebagai penjagal Yuin Xi sendiri adalah dua yeoja yang kita ketahui memiliki code name Bunny and Snow.

Selain Yuin Xi,ada seorang lagi yang dianggap membahayakan dan merupakan tangan kanan dari sang presdir Hido-yaitu,Han Juuan.

Han Juuan sendiri adalah manager dari Hido Corp sekaligus wakil ketua dalam penyelundupan barang-barang haram seperti narkoba ke seluruh daratan ASIA.

perannya sangatlah penting dalam organisasi shadow.

Dan orang itu baru beberapa menit yang lalu di tembak mati oleh rekannya-Snow.

Yuin Xi sendiri,mungkin akan menyusul rekannya sebentar lagi.

Bunny terus berjalan di lorong gedung-dirinya tahu ada banyak kamera dlaam gedung tersebut yang dapat mengambil gambarnya.

Namun hal itu tak perlu di khawatirkan.

snow sudah mengatasi semua itu.

Rekannya yang satu ini terlebih dahulu telah memeretes system keamanan di gedung Hido sebelum Bunny memasuki gedung.

Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri,betapa jenius si Snow yang dengan mudahnya dapat menyusup dalam sisitem keamanan gedung yang kalian tahu sendiri,gedung tersebut adalah pusat Hido corp,dan selama 5 tahun terakhir memproduksi alat-alat IT tercanggih di Asia dan memiliki programmer-programer jenius lulusan Harvad dan MIT.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kaki jenjangnya yang sedari tadi melangkah,berhenti tepat di depan pintu besi yang di cat warna platinum.

Dari dalamnya dapat terdengar sayup-sayup suara orang-orag yang sedang berbicara.

_"Sepertinya sedang rapat"_.pikir si Bunny.

Tangan mungil nan cekatannya-memegang gagang pintu tersebut yang kemudian terbuka lebar-menampakan sosok ramping nan mungil dengan pakaian ketat berwarna hitam dan rambut panjang mencolok berwarna blonde.

Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok asing itu.

sedang sang bunny yang sedang di perhatikan,hanya menampakan seringaian.

"Siapa kau?Berani sekali masuk kemari!"Yuin Xi,pria yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap langsung ke arah pintu masuk,menggeram kesal,pada seorang yang kini berdiri dengan santainya di depan pintu masuk.

"Boku wa?(aku?)"Masih dengan seringaiannya yang,entah kenapa membuat semua orang di sana merinding seketika.

"Boku wa,anata no shino tenshi!*(Aku adalah malaikat kematianmu)".Ucapnya dengan logat jepang yang kental.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu,dengan cepat Bunny mengambil sebuah benda berukuran kecil,yang ternyata adalah Jarum!

Yah,dia mengambi jarum yang memang sudah di persiapkan Khusus untuk eksekusi sang direktur Hido.

Sebuah jarum yang panjangnya tidak lebih dari 3 cm,terlihat biasa namun mematikan,karena jarum tersebut telah di lumuri racun sebelumnya.

Dengan sekali kebasan tangan,Bunny menusukan jarum itu ke arah Yuin Xi.

Jarum tersebut tepat menancap pada leher sang presdir.

Dan detik setelahnya,tubuh Yuin Xi kejang-kejang,lalu...dia tewas seketika di tempat.

Semua orang yang tadinya terfokus pada yeoja di depan pintu,kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Si presdir yang tak sadarkan diri.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari kalau sang presdir telah merenggang nyawa.

"Wanita itu!WANITA ITU TELAH MEMBUNUH PRESDIR!".Teriak seorang pria paruh baya,seumuran Yuin Xi dengan Histerisnya.

"Ti..tidak mungkin,bagai mana bisa wanita itu membunuh presdir,sedang dia sendiri hanya berdiri diam di luar pintu!".Seru seorang pria lainnya,sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah pintu masuk ruangan.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia serta semua yang ada di Ruang rapat tersebut,saat mendapati tidak ada seorangpun berada di pintu masuk itu.

"Tidak ada..Wanita i..itu tidak ada".Ucap pria yang tadi berteriak histeris dengan gugup dan wajah yang memucat.

"Ba..bagai mana bisa,jelas-jelas,beberapa detik yang lalu,wanita itu berada di sana".Seorang pria yang ternyata merupakan wakit direktur Hido bergumam kemudian berlari menuju arah pintu,lalu memeriksa kea rah koridor-melihat ke kanan dan kiri ruang koridor yang cukup luas dan memastikan,apakah di luar sana ada seorang atau lebih tepatnya sesosok wanita-namun Nihil!Tak ada seorangpun yang dia lihat.

Semua yang menyaksikan kejadian malam itu,hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

Dalam pikiran masing-masing orang hanya ada sebuah pertanyaan yang intinya sama.

_"Apakah benar wanita itu yang membunuh Yuin Xi?Tapi bagai mana bisa?.."_

**_~O~O~O~O~O~_**

**Kyuhyun House**

Seorang pemuda tampan,kini tengah berguling-guling seperti anak kecil di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size.

Sesekali dia mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan menghela napas panjang.

Kyuhyun pov

Aish..ini menyebalkan!sial kenapa wajahnya selalu memenuhi pikiranku sih!

Demi dewa zeus,yang bahkan ketampanannya tidak dapat menandingiku!aku benar-benar merasa sesak dan rindu?Aish…Kyu pabbo!kenapa kau jadi galau seperti ini sih?Hhh..

Aku terduduk dari tidurku,kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutku sendiri-setelah itu aku kembali menghempaskan tubuhku kasar ke ranjang.

Entah kenapa malam ini,wajah seorang Lee Sungmin terus menghantuiku.

Perasaanku entah kenapa tidak enak jujur saja aku tidak tau,tapi pikiranku terus tertuju padanya,rasa Khawatir,rindu dan sakit?ne..rasa sakit yang aneh di dadaku malam ini.

Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja muncul,saat aku akan terlelap tidur-dan kemudian'deg'dadaku rasanya seperti di remas-dan saat itu entah kenapa wajah Sungmin terlintas dalam pikiranku.

Itu bukan rasa sakit karena serangan jantung!bukan…aku tau betul hal itu bukan karena sakit jantung,karena aku memang tidak mengidap penyakit seperti itu.

Firasatku,tiba-tiba saja jadi tidak enak begini…..

Ck..aku kembali mengacak-acak rambutku kesal.

Demi tuhan,Lee sungmin kau benar-benar membuatku gila!.

Kyuhyun Pov end

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Hotel

Kibum POV

Setelah selesai dengan tugasku-yaitu menyingkirkan Han Juuan,manager sekaligus tangan kanan Yuin xi,aku memasukan senapan laras panjang SR-25 milikku kedalam tempatnya,perhatiaanku beralih pada laptop yang sejak tadi menyala dan menampilkan gambar seorang yeoja berambut blonde panjang dengan pakaian hitam ketat,sedang berlari di koridor dengan cepat.

Aku bisa melihat dari layar monitor-yeoja yang kini tengah membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan berdiri di depan pintu yang kini telah terbuka lebar.

Dan ku pastikan di dalam ruangan itu terdapat target kami berdua.

Tidak sampai satu menit Bunny berdiri di luar dia mengucapkan sesuatu,yang tidak kutahu itu apa dan kemudian tangannya sedikit terangkat-lalu melemparkan sebuah benda berukuran kecil,dengan cepat.

Setelahnya dia pergi dari ruangan tersebut dan kembali berlari menuju luar gedung dengan cepat dan tanpa hambatan apapun.

CKLEK…Ku dengar pintu kamar terbuka dan sesosok gadis cantik berambut blonde kini tengah berjalan kearahku. Yeoja yang barcode name Bunny itu,atau yang memiliki nama asli Lee Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah terhuyung –huyung.

Aku bernapas lega dan tersenyum miris,saat mendapati kini Minni yang beberapa menit lalu ku lihat di balik layar monitorku,berada di hadapanku dengan wajah pucat dan nafas tak teratur.

Pandangannya tak focus dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

baju hitam legamnya,telah di tanggalkan dan berganti dengan dress kuning yang panjangnya sampai lutut dengan renda-renda di ujungnya.

sangat pas di tubuh ramping dan mungil,sepertinya dia mengganti pakaian di suatu tempat,sebelum memasuki hotel.

Saat tubuhnya akan terjatuh kelantai,segera saja Aku berlari kearahnya dan menahan tubuh minni,dengan memeluk pingganya,agar tak terjatuh.

Dengan perlahan ku bantu minni berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

sampai di tepi tempat tidur,aku membantunya berbaring dan melepas sepatu boot yang di gunakannya.

Wajahnya pucat dan nafasnya masih tak teratur.

sepertinya efek dari obat yang diminumnya sudah habis.

Sungguh miris keadaannya,melihat minni yang sekarang,hatiku benar-benar sakit.

Kejadian seperti ini bukan yang pertama kali terjadi,tapi keadaannya yang seperti kehilangan jiwa ini selalu terjadi setiap Minni melihat darah.

Yah..setiap kali dia melihat darah,kontrol tubuhnya seakan tak terkendali.

Wajahnya akan langsung pucat pasi,tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan terkadang meracau tidak karuan.

Hhh..bukankah ini sangat miris...Seorang pembunuh yang takut dengan darah?Bagai mana mungkin hal seperti ini bisa di terima oleh akal?..

Pekerjaan kami berdua pasti akan berhubungan selalu dengan yang namanya pertumpahan darah danhal itu tidak bisa dihindari.

Meskipun dalam Pertarungan Minni selalu menghindari menggunakan pedang atau senjata api dan malah memilih sebuah jarum beracun untuk di jadikannya senjata(hal ini di karenakan penggunaan jarum beracun lebih menimalisir luka luar pada tubuh,dan terfokus dengan luka dalam yang terjadi di tubuh menyebabkan lawan lumpuh atau mati seketika,tanpa darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya),namun itu semua tidak memungkiri akan adanya darah merah yang keluar dari tubuh lawan maupun dirinya sendiri.

Dan setiap kali Minni kambuh seperti ini,yang bisa ku lakukan hanya memberikannya obat penenang,yah..sejenis pil berwarna merah yang kuracik ini hampir mirip seperti obat-obat yang di gunakan untuk penderita PTSD dan skyzofrenia*,namun dengan dosis yang lebih tinggi dan efek samping yang dapat tersamarkan dari pandangan orang-orang*.

Terkadang penggunaan morfin juga tak dapat di hindari,dalam proses pemulihan minni.

Hal ini di sebabkan dulu,sebelum aku tahu minni memiliki trauma mendalam,yang menyebabkan dirinya takut melihat darah,Dia menggunakan morfin untuk menetralisir rasa takut yang berlebihan,agar membuatnya tenang serta rileks kembali,dan hal ini menjadikannya ketergantungan pada morfin.

Morfin sendiri sejenis narkoba,yang apabila kita telah ketergantungan pada obat ini,maka akan sulit untuk lepas dari pengaruhnya.

Butuh waktu yang lama,untuk menjauhkannya dari obat tersebut dan menggantinya dengan obat penenang yang lebih minim efek sampingnya dari pada morfin.

Aku bahkan butuh waktu dua tahun untuk membuat obat pil merah ini,dan selama itu,penggunaan morfin pada minni terus berlanjut,meskipun itensitasnya sudah berkurang jauh.(Setelah kibum tahu kondisi Sungmin,yang memiliki trauma dan ketergantungan pada Morfin,Kibum memaksa Sungmin hanya menggunakan morfin saat dia melihat darah saja dan mengalami Dimensia akut* dan penggunaanya pun hanya sedikit).

Pernah aku berpikir untuk membawa Minni pada seorang psikiater,namun Minni justru menentang hal ini dan memintaku saja yang menjadi Dokternya…

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Flashback on 4 tahun yang lalu**

_**JEPANG  
**_

_"Minni lebih baik kita pergi ke seorang psikiater saja,untuk membantu menyembuhkanmu"Ucapku dengan nada khawatir,saat melihat minni yang sedang terduduk lesu di pojok kamar,sembari menggumam tidak jelas dan pandangan mata yang kosong._

_"Minni..?"Aku kembali memanggil namanya,karna minni tidak kunjung merespon._

_….._

_Masih tidak ada jawaban dari minni,sekarang aku benar-benar khawatir dengan mencoba menyentuh wajah pucatnya dan …_

_Tes…tiba-tiba saja,mata indah itu mengeluarkan air mata..Minni menangis!_

_"Hiks..m..merah..hiks..da..darah..banyak da..darah..hiks..mati..amis.. ..aku benci..benci..merah..hiks.."Tiba-tiba saja minni meracau tidak karuan sembari menangis._

_Demi tuhan,aku sungguh tidak tega melihatnya..rasanya pelupuk mataku juga ingin mengeluarkan air mata,namun aku harus kuat._

_sebenarnya ini kedua kalinya aku melihat Minni yang kacau dan kehilangan kendali._

_Aku segera saja memeluk tubuh mungil yang rapuh itu,mencoba meyalurkan rasa kasihku dan menenangkannya._

_"Maaf..hiks..maaf oppa..hiks..oppa..merah.."Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya._

_Dapat kurasakan dalam pelukanku minni semakin menangis hebat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke sembarang arah._

_tubuh mungil itu terus memberontak._

_"Oppa..hiks..oppa jangan tinggalkan minni..hiks..Oppa.."_

_"Greatnes as you..smiles as me….you show me what is deep as sea"Dengan nada lirih aku menyanyikan lagu untuknya…dan dapat ku rasakan tubuhnya mulai berhenti memberontak di pelukanku..meskipun masih meracau tidak karuan._

_Minni pernah bilang beberapa minggu yang lalu,tepatnya hari senin-sehari setelah aku memergokinya bertingkah laku aneh seperti ini._

_Dan setelah keadaannya normal dan tenang,minni mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ku tahu sebelumnya_

_Yah ..sesuatu yang membuatku benar-benar kaget mendengarnya._

_**Tiga minggu yang lalu**_

_"Aku ini..penderita PTSD"Minni berkata lirih padaku saat itu-dan saat mendengarnya kontan saja aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya._

_"Minni..kau?Tapi..bagai mana bi-?"Belum selesai aku berkata Minni sudah memotong perkataanku_

_"Tentu saja bisa..bummi?"Dia tersenyum miris_

_"Enam tahun yang lalu…saat pesta ulang tahunku dan tepat dimana anak buah ketua menyerang gedung pesta,yang saat itu di sewa keluargaku"Minni berhenti sebentar dan mengambil napas panjang._

_Aku tahu ini pasti berat untuk di ceritakan,tapi bagai manapun aku ingin mengetahuinya!_

_"Saat penyerangan itu Oppaku,Lee jinki terbunuh oleh salah satu anak buah ketua,saat melindungiku dari tebasan pedang…"_

_"Bukan hanya oppaku,tapi juga teman-temanku dan orang-orang yang di undang di pesta itu,mati satu persatu di depan mataku"_

_"pesta yang tadinya berlangsung menyenangkan dan penuh canda tawa itu-berubah menjadi sebuah pesta berdarah dan penuh jeritan ketakutan orang-orang"_

_"Gaun merah mudaku,berubah menjadi merah pekat karena darah,yang berasal dari jinki oppa ,yang pada saat itu memelukku,guna menyelamatkanku dari seorang yang ingin menebaskan pedangnya padaku"._

_"Beruntung saat itu ayah,ibu dan adikku Wookie,terlambat dating-sehingga mereka selamat dari tragedy berdarah tersebut"._

_"Dan yah..karena itulah aku bisa jadi seperti kemarin"Jelas Minni panjang lebar._

_mata hazelnya itu dia menatapku intens dan entahlah..seperti ragu-ragu.._

_"Kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapaun kan Minnie?"Tanya Sungmin padaku yang masih terpaku karena shock dengan apa yang di ceritakannya barusan._

_"Eh..ne,tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada orang lain Minni".Minni tersenyum lega saat aku mengucapkannya._

_"Good!dan satu lagi,sebagai seorang sahabat..boleh aku meminta satu hal pada mu?"_

_"Ck..tentu tidak perlu segan padaku minni?"_

_"Suatu hari nanti,kalau aku kembali kambuh dan berprilaku seperti orang gila atau bahkan melukai orang lain di luar kendali pikiranku-tolong nyanyikan sebuah lagu a little love yang di nyanyikan fiona fung,untuk menenangkanku"_

_"Eh?kenapa harus menyanyikan lagu itu?".Tanyaku heran?_

_"Jinki Oppa,dulu sering menyanyikan lagu itu ketika aku menangis atau ketakutan"_

_"Bukan hanya saat aku sedang sedih atau takut,tapi ketika aku bahagia,Jinki Oppa selau menyanyikannya untukku"._

_"Dan entah kenapa setiap mendengar lagu itu,baik dulu maupun sekarang,selalu membuatku tenang"._

_Aku menatapnya dalam,lalu menghembuskan lalu tersenyum..tersenyum selebar yang aku bisa,dan Minni juga balik tersenyum pada ku._

_"Ne,akan kulakukan …tapi kalau itu tidak berhasil bagai mana?..._

_"Lakukan apapun…apapun agar aku kembali menguasai pikiranku"._

_"Apapun?".Aku bertanya ragu.._

_"Ne,apapun,kau boleh melakukan kekerasan,memukul,menendang atau bahkan menembakku"._

_Dengan tegas dia mengatakan itu,dan oh ayolah..saat ini umur kami baru dua belas tahun._

_kau pikir wajar ada seorang anak berumur dua belas tahun yang mengatakan kalau dirinya dengan suka rela menyuruh temannya sendiri untuk memukul,menendang atau bahkan menembaknya!_

_Hal ini jelas membuatku bingung untuk mengambil keputusan?Memukul shabatku sendiri bahkan menembaknya?**Hell no!**_

_Tapi aku sadar ini bukanlah suatu pembicaraan yang main-main._

_Umur kami mungkin terbilang masih terlalu muda untuk membicarakan hal mengenai kekerasan atau bahkan pembunuhan._

_tapi karena sejak kecil kami berdua tumbuh di tempat yang keras dan setiap harinya harus berjuang hidup dengan melakukan latihan bak tentara..bahkan lebih dari itu._

_Hal ini jelas membuat mental maupun fisik kami,berkembang jauh di bandingkan anak-anak normal secara tidak langsung membuat pemikiran kami lebih dewasa._

_Dan dalam kasusu ini aku harus memberikan jawaban yang pasti pada mempertimbangkan berbagai hal,dengan tegas aku berkat.._

_"Ne..akan ku lakukan..tapi kau harus ingat satu hal Minni,bila aku nanti melakukan cara keras untuk menyadarkanmu atau mencegahmu bertindak gila,itu kulakukan demi kebaikanmu"_

_Setelah berkata seperti itu..Minni langsung memelukku erat dan berkata "Gomawo"_

_Dan,begitulah kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu…_

_**~O~O~O~O~O~**_

_Kini aku terus bernyanyi untuknya…meskipun sudah tidak memberontak lagi,namun hal itu,tidak menjamin Minni tidak akan kembali memberontak._

_Dan untuk mencegahnya bertindak tidak karuan serta membuatnya tenang-dengan terpaksa aku menyuntikan obat penenang padanya._

_Secara perlahan tubuhnya melemas dan matanya yang tadi terbuka lebar kini pun mulai normal kembali._

_Aku membaringkannya di tempat tidur,dan selama empat jam kedepannya,aku terus menunggui Sungmin tersadar._

_**~o~o~o~o~o~**_

_"Engh.."Ku dengar suara lenguhan yang berasal dari Minnie._

_Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan sadar._

_"Engh..Bummie?".Mata Minni kini sudah terbuka memanggiku dengan suara yang agak parau dan serak._

_"Hm..sudah sadar?Bagai mana keadaanmu sekarang?"_

_"Ne..sedikit pusing,tapi tidak apa-apa ko!"Minni memegang kepalanya sembari tersenyum kearahku._

_Dan aku lega dengan hal sudah dapat tersenyum kembali-dan itu artinya dia sudah pulih._

_"Ehm..Minni,bagai mana kalau kita pergi keseorang psikiater?"Aku bertanya pada Minni._

_"Psikiater?Untuk apa?"Dan Minni kembali anak ini,pura-pura bodoh atau apa sih!kesalku._

_"Tentu saja untuk mengobatimu Pabo!"Seruku gemas padanya._

_"Dalam waktu satu bulan,kau tiga kali terkena serangan dan hilang kesadaran._

_Beruntung saat itu,aku yang memergokimu!Dan Ini harus segera di tangani,kau tahu!"Aku sedikit menaikan nada bicaraku beberapa oktaf,saking kesalnya._

_"Kalau aku pergi berobat keluar sana,Ketua pasti akan tahu,keadaanku kalau dia tahu salah satu anak buahnya takut dan akan menjadi orang gila saat melihat darah,kau pikir apa yang akan dia lakukan?"._

_Good!Aku benar-benar melupakan point terpenting dalam masalah kali ini._

_AISH….tentu saja si tua Bangka itu tidak boleh tahu hal ini,kenapa aku jadi pabbo begini sih!_

_"Kalua Ketua-Lee Soman tahu masalah ini,aku akan langsung di bunuhnya!"Sungmin berkata pelan saat mengatakannya._

_"Ah..tidak,dia tidak akan membunuhku,tapi akan membunuh keluargaku terlebih dahulu-dan setelah itu barulah aku!"Ucapnya dengan raut sedih._

_"Ah..aku lupa dengan Si tua Bangka Soman itu"Seruku sembari memukul dahiku sendiri._

_"Dari pada pergi keluar dan mendapatkan resiko yang besar,bagai mana kalau kau saja yang jadi psikiaterku Bummie?"_

_Aku memblakakan mataku mendengar perkataannya_

_"MWO!..YA Lee Sungmin kau benar-benar gila ya!"Aish Jinjayo!bagai mana bisa di memikirkan hal seperti itu._

_Aku tahu,aku ini jenius,tapi untuk menjadi seorang Psikiater?Aku akan memikirkannya ratusan kali._

_"Kenapa terkejut begitu?Bukankah seorang Kim Kibum bisa melakukan apapun?"Sungmin menyeringai mengerikan padaku._

_"Tapi...kau tahu kan ,aku belum pernah melakukan hal itu?**Mengobati seorang penderita gangguan mental?Aish yang benar saja!Yang ada aku justru ikut gila!**"Seruku sedikit membentak padanya._

_"Kau bisa belajar...bukankah kau bisa membedah seorang yang terluka,kenapa menjadi seorang psikiater untukku tidak bisa?"Oke..sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik darinya._

_Pasalnya,kini si Bunny pinky tengah mengeluarkan pupy eyes attack andalannya!_

_aku mengacak rambutku frustasi._

_Hhh..tidak ada jalan lain bukan?lagi pula aku tidak mau melihatnya terus menderita seperti ini._

_"baiklah...akan ku coba"Putusku pada akhirnya._

_Sekarang bisa kulihat Minnie tersenyum penuh kemenangan_.Huh menyebalkan!

Kibum Pov end

Flashback off

Terlihat Kibum,masih setia menemani Sungmin di samping ranjang,padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 02.00 dini hari.

Sesekali dirinya menguap,namun pandangannya masih belum lepas dari sosok yeoja yang tengah berbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

tangannya ia tempelkan pada dahi dan tangan Sungmin..mengecek suhu tubuh sang sahabat.

Sesekali terdengar igauan dari Sungmin dan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

'Kau tidak pernah menangis saat sadar,tapi tangismu itu selalu datang saat kaku tengah tertidur Minnie.'Batin Kibum,dirinya kemudian menghapus jejak air mata Sungmin dan menyanyikan lagu yang biasanya dapat menenangkan Sungmin.

Meskipun dalam keadaan tidur,namun Kibum Tahu,Sungmin dapat mendengarnya,mendengar alunan nyanyian yang dinyanyikannya.

Tbc...

note:

*PTSD/Post traumatik stress disorder,merupakan gangguan kejiwaan yang di alami penderita,akibat trauma. Gejalanya dapat berupa kilas balik ingatan, mimpi buruk, perasaan cemas yang parah, serta pikiran yang tak terkendali tentang peristiwa traumatis.

*sKIZOFRENIA adalah gangguan jiwa dengan gejala utama berupa waham (keyakinan salah dan tak dapat dikoreksi) dan halusinasi (seperti mendengar dan melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada).

*Dalam pengobatannya,biasanya obat yang di gunakan memiliki efek samping yang tampak sekali.

misalnya -Anti-depresi trisiklik yang membuat si pasien seteleh meminumnya,menjadi mengantuk,peningkatan denyut jantung,mulut kering linglung dll

-SSRIs efek sampingnya yaitu mual,diare dan sakit kepala

-Prazosin dengan efek samping dapat menghambat respon otak

Nah di cerita ini Blue buat,Kibum berhasil membuat sebuah obat jenis baru dengan efek samping yang lebih ringan dari pada di atas.

efek yang di timbulkan hanyalah,penurunan suhu tubuh secara drastis dan pelemasan otot-otot di tubuh yang berlangsung beberapa menit.^.^

(untuk lebih jelasnya chingu deul dapat mencari informasi di mbah Google. he).

**~O~O~O~O~**

untuk chap berikutnya masih akan menceritakan masa lalu Sungmin,namun mungkin di selingi dengan sweety moment Kyumin.

Dan terakhir Blue ucapkan terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca dan meriview ni ff.


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle :Life

Genre :Crime

cast : Lee sungmin

Choi kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Han geng as lee hankyung

kim heechul as lee heechul

Lee Jinki

lee soo man

(cast akan bertambah seiring chapter berjalan?)

Disclaimer :Suju dan artis SMent bukan milik author,tapi milik diri mereka sendiri

Warning :GS,Typos…mau tidak mau pasti selalu ada T.T,tidak memperhatikan EYD

Rated : T

Summary :Choi Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin.

namun ego dan gengsinya membantah perasaan itu.

Sungmin sendiri adalah yeoja yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang namanya cinta.

Don'like Don't read

**~O~O~O~O~**

**Chap 5**

**Memories**

Sungmin berdiri di depan Jendela yang terbilang cukup besar dan luas.

Dirinya baru saja sadar dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur kearah jendela besar,sedang Kibum sendiri tertidur saat menunggui Sungmin sadar,dan sampai saat ini masih belum bangun.

Di pandanginya kota Seoul,dari balik jendela kamar hotel yang mereka sewa.

Di mata Sungmin,jalanan dan toko2,serta rumah-rumah yang dapat dilihatnya dari kamar terlihat bagai miniature kota yang sangat kecil.

"Indah"Satu kata itu terucap dengan sendirinya dari bibirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus,sebuah senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

Di amatinya, orang-orang yang mulai berlalu lalang di pinggir jalan,memulai aktifitas pagi mereka.

Matanya memandang sendu,ketika melihat remaja-remaja seusianya yang sedang bercanda gurau dan tertawa-tawa.

"Andai saja kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi,aku pasti bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti mereka"Senyum getir kini menghiasi wajah pucatny

"Yeah…andai saja kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi"Sungmin memejamkan matanya,memori masa kecilnya tiba-tiba saja kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Flasback on.

Gedung itu tampak ramai…yah,wajar saja,mengingat kalau malam ini adalah pesta perayaan ulang tahun ke 6 putri dari mentri pertahanan Lee hankyung dan istrinya lee Heechul.

Pesta itu berlangsung di lantai 12 sebuah gedung hotel ternama di Seoul.

Ruanga pesta yang kini telah di tata sedemikian rupanya dan di dominasi oleh hiasan berwarna merah muda,membuat semua orang berdecak kagum,saat memasuki ruangan pesta.

Lee Sungmin sendiri kini tengah melihat-lihat para undangan yang mulai berdatangan,di temani oleh Lee Jinki yang merupakan kakak kandung sekaligus anak tertua keluarga Lee,di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin yang malam ini terlihat sangat manis,dengan gaun panjang tanpa lengan yang melekat di tubuh berwarna merah muda,dengan renda-renada di ujung gaun dan pita besar yang terpasang di bagian dadanya.

Sedang Jinki sendiri menggunakan kemeja biru muda,di lengkapi dengan jas dan celana putih yang tampak pas dan terlihat awesome.'tampan',satu kata yang tidak pernah terlewatkan,ketika orang-orang melihatnya.

Senyum lebar tidak pernah lepas dari kedua bersodara itu.

keduanya bercanda dan tertawa,saat memperhatikan para tamu undangan.

Kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 20.30,tepat 30 menit lagi acara akan di mulai,namun kedua orang tua dan adik mereka Lee ryewook masih belum datang.

'Sepertinya terjebak macet'

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Jinki,dan benar saja,karena beberapa menit kemudian,ayahnya menghubungi Jinki,kalau mereka bertiga terjebak macet.

"Oppa,kenapa appa,eomma dan Wookie belum juga datang"Sungmin kecil sedikit heran dan cemas,karena tiga orang keluarga terpentingnya belum juga datang.

"Appa,eomma dan uri Wookie masih di perjalanan,sebentar lagi mereka juga sampai"Jinki mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin,mencoba menenangkan.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti,dirinya kemudian kembali tersenyum pada beberapa orang teman –temannya yang datang ke pesta ulang tahun.

Tidak sedikit teman-teman dari ayah maupun Ibu Sungmin yang datang dan memberikan selamat juga hadiah kepada Sungmin.

Semuanya terlihat senang dan menikmati acara,walaupun pestanya belum di mulai,namun untuk menghibur para tamu undangan sudah di sediakan orkestra dan hibran-hiburan lainnya.

Saat semua sedang larut dalam suasana Bahagia,tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan orang yang memakai topeng masuk kedalam ruang pesta.

Pluk…

Salah seorang dari mereka melemparkan Sebuah benda yang ternyata adalah granat !

Kontan saja orang-orang yang melihat dan tahu benda apa itu terbelakak kaget dan berlari menyelamatkan diri..namun…

**DUARRRR**

Sayangnya tidak semua orang selamat dari ledakan granat.

Pesta yang tadinya penuh canda tawa dan unsur kebahagiaan lainnya,berubah drastis menjadi malapetaka dan tragedy.

Teriakan-teriakan maupun jeritan histeris orang-orang terdengar jelas di telinga Sungmin.

Meski masih kecil,tapi Sungmin tahu betul apa yang terjadi di pesta ulang tahunnya.

Matanya memandang nyalang pada orang-orang bertopeng yang kini mulai menembakan senjata mereka pada tamu-tamu lainnya.

Ada juga yang menggunakan pedang samurai maupun Pisau untuk melukai orang.

Jinki yang pada saat itu berada tidak jauh dari Sungmin segera saja berlari menghampiri adiknya.

Sungguh,dalam daya hayalnya sekalipun,dia tidak pernah memikirkan kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi.

Saat dirinya sudah dekat dengan sang adik,Jinki dikejutkan dengan sosok asing bertopeng yang tepat berada di belakang sang adik.

Seorang pria bertopeng yang kini tengah bersiap-siap menebas gadis kecil manis,tidak lain adalah Sungmin.

Saat pedang itu hampir menyentuh tubuh Sungmin kecil,Jinki secepat kilat memeluk tubuh mungil sang adik dan memutarkan tubuhnya sehingga dialah yang tertebas pedang itu.

**SREETt..CRASHH**

Cairan merah pekat,dengan derasnya keluar dari tubuh yang tertebas pedang,mengeluarkan darah pekat amis yang dapat di cium Sungmin.

Sungmin membelakakkan matanya,cairan bening perlahan keluar dari dalam mulut oppanya.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama,dimana keduanya,yaitu Jinki yang tengah memeluk sungmin posesive dan sungmin yang mengeratkan pelukan pada sang kakak.

**JLEEEB**

Untuk kedua kalinya jinki menerima luka dari pedang samurai dan orang yang sama,namun kali ini si pelaku tidak menebas melainkan menusuk bahu Jinki,menembus sampai keluar tubuhnya.

Beruntung Sungmin tidak terkena pedang tersebut,Karena Jinki dengan mendadak melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Sungmin sedikit menjauh.

Sungmin yang di dorong oleh sang kakak jatuh terduduk tidak jauh dari tempat Jinki memeluknya.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sungmin terkejut dan bingung dengan tindakan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba melepas pelukan dan mendorong sungmin sampai terjatuh.

Tapi,kemudian dirinya mengerti kenapa kakaknya melakukan itu semua.

Sungmin Pov

Aku melihat Jinki oppa yang kini tengah duduk berlutut.

Tangan kananya dengan erat memegang ujung pedang yang menusuk bagian punggung sebelah kirinya sampai menembus ke luar tubuh.

Tangan kanan yang memegang erat pedang itu,perlahan mengeluarkan darah.

Wajah oppa juga terlihat pucat dan sesekali terbatuk dengan darah yang ikut keluar dari mulutnya.

Walau begitu oppa masih terus tersenyum padaku,"Semua akan baik-baik saja"Jinki oppa berkata seperti itu untuk menenangkanku.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu,perlahan tangan Kiri oppa mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas putihnya,yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau lipat!

Dengan cepat di tusuknya bagian kaki pria bertopeng yang menusuk Jinki oppa,dan seketika itu ku dengar rintihan kesakitan yang berasal dari si pria bertopeng.

Jinki oppa dengan sigap berdiri dan menendang bagian vital pria,menyebabkan si penusuk berlutut sembari memegangi bagian vitalnya.

Tanpa babibu,Jinki oppa mengeluarkan pedang samuarai yang menancap pada tubuhnya.

Aish..itu pasti sangat sakit sekalikan oppa?.walau begitu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya.

Kini oppa memegang samurai itu dengan erat dan langsung menebas si pria bertopeng.

Kepalanya tidak sampai terputus,tapi itu cukup membuatku merasa mual dan takut.

Oppa berjalan menghampiriku dan memelukku erat,lalu berusaha membawaku keluar dari ruangan ini,sesekali di ayunkannya si pedang untuk melukai atau membunuh orang-orang yang berusaha melukai kami.

HUP..

Diturunkannya aku dari gendongan oppa.

Mataku melihat 1..3..5 orang yang kini tengah mengelilingi kami dengan senjata di tangan masing-masing.

Kali ini entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau kami berdua tidak akan selamt!Dan ternyata memang benar...karena

Setelah tiga kali terkena tembakan dan entah sudah berapa kali Jinki oppa tertusuk pedang…o-oppaku ambruk sembari memelukku dengan erat.

Kelima orang itupun mendapat ganjaran yang sama,karena Jinki oppa juga berhasil membunuh mereka.

"Oppa..hiks..O oppa ku mohon ja..jangan tinggalkan aku..hiks"Aku menangis dan ketakutan.

"Hei saeng..maukah kau berjanji pada oppa..ukh?"jinki oppa bertanya padaku,dan sesekali mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan merah,walau begitu,Oppa masih saja mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Ber,,berjanjilah ukh..kau akan tetap hidup dan kuat ukh..lalu lindungilah appa dan eo-mma,juga wookie ne"Kata-katanya terputus-putus dan terdengar sulit yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa,hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hidup…ukh..o oppa ingin sekali…melihatmu tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik ukh"Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Jinki oppa.

Setelahnya bisa kulihat mata itu tertutup rapat dan kini tidak ada detak jantung maupun hembusan napas yang bisa kurasakan.

"Oppa..hiks..oppa.."Dari Tubuh Jinki oppa bisa aku rasakan cairan hangat yang perlahan membasahi wajah dan tubuhku.

Cairan yang berwarna merah pekat, darah!…ya..darah Jinki oppa yang terus mengalir keluar.

Aku tahu dan sadar betul kalau Jinki oppa kini telah meninggalkanku…!

"HAI..INI ANAKNYA!"Aku mendengar suara seorang yang berteriak keras tidak jauh dari tempatku.

"Kau benar…Ck,sepertinya yang satu lagi sudah mati!hh..bawa anak kecil itu!"Seseorang melempar tubuh Jinki oppa dan menarikku kasar,aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk berontak,tapi itu sia-sia.

Duk

Tubuhku serasa sakit sekali saat orang yang menarik paksa diriku memukul kuat bagian perutku,dan sedikit-demi sedikit pandanganku mulai mengabur dan….

Sungmin pov end

Sungmin pingsan,setelih perutnya di pukul lumayan keras.

gadi kecil itu di bawa oleh orang-orang BERTOPENG,keluar dari ruangan yang tampak seperti medan perang.

Orang-orang yang membuat keributan itupun dengan cepat keluar dari gedung membawa apa yang memang menjadi target mereka malam ini.

Menculik putri dari Lee Hankyung!

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Hankyung dan Heechul segera memasuki gedung yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pesta putri sulung mereka dengan berlari tergesa-gesa di ikuti oleh beberapa polisi dan bodyguardnya,sedang Ryewook,di titipkan pada Halmoninya yang kini tengah berada di luar bersama para polisi dengan penjagaan super ketat.

Cemas dan Takut melingkupi perasaan Hankyung dan Heechul.

Sungguh mereka tidak mengira malam yang seharusnya menjadi kebahagiaan keluarga Lee justru menjadi tragedy berdarah yang menyedihkan.

BRAK

Pintu ruangan dibuka kasar oleh beberapa orang polisi,dan alangkah terkejutnya Hankyung dan sang istri saat memasuki ruangan pesta yang kini di penuhi oleh mayat-mayat dan darah.

"MINNIE…MINNIE..JINKI!KALIAN DIMANA NAK!"Heechul berteriak memanggil dua anaknya dengan histeris,matanya tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya.

Para polisi dengan sigap dan cekatan memeriksa para korban dan mencari yang masih hidup.

Beberapa orang beruntung di temukan dalam keadaan masih hidup,walaupun terluka cukup parah,namun kebanyakan dari mereka sudah tak tertolong lagi.

Hankyung memandang seluruh ruangan dengan jelinya,berharap menemukan dua orang yang sangat berarti bagi kehidupannya dan juga sang istri.

Pandangan matanya berhenti di satu titik,di mana ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang tengkurap dengan jas putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya,meskipun jas putih tersebut telah ternodai dengan darah,namun Hankyung serasa familiar dengan pakaiaan dan postur tubuh si pemuda.

DEG..DEG..DEG

Jantungnya berdetak keras,kalut dan cemas memenuhi relung hati serta pikirannya.

Tap..tap

Perlahan Hankyung melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat si pemuda yang kini tengah tidur tengkurap,semakin dekat dengan si pemuda, detak jantungnya semakin berdetak keras,dan matanya kini mulai merah,menahan suatu cairan yang akan keluar dari matanya.

Di belakangnya beberapa personil polisi dan dua orang Bodyguard dengan setia mengikuti langkah sang mentri.

"Ba…balikan..tubuhnya"Dengan suara yang bergetar,Hankyung memerintahkan pada beberapa orang untuk membalikan si pemuda dari posisi tengkurapnya.

Dua orang polisi dan seorang bodyguard berjalan melewati Hankyung dan kini mereka dengan perlahan membalikan tubuh pemuda yang di maksud.

Mata Hankyung dan Heechul membelakak,tubuh mereka serasa membatu saat pemuda yang ternyata adalah putra sulung dari keluarga lee itu dalam posisi berbaring,memperlihatkan wajahnya yang di penuhi darah dan lebam.

Walau begitu Hankyung maupun Heechul mengenal betul siapa pemuda yang sedang berbaring tak berdaya di hadapan mereka.

Salah satu polisi,memeriksa denyut jantung Jinki,dan beberapa detik kemudian si polisi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Pemuda ini sudah meninggal pak,tidak ada denyut jantung maupun hembusan napas darinya"Sang polisi melaporkan dan seketika itu Heechul menjerit histeris sembari terjatuh berlutut.

"JINKI…TIDAK..TIDAK MUNGKIN JINKIKU…ANAKKU TIDAK HIKS"Hankyung pun tidak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya.

Di peluknya erat tubuh sang istri,berusaha menenagkan,walau dirinya sendiri sekarang sedang kalut dan serasa gagal menyelamatkan putranya,tapi ia tak boleh ikut histeris seperti heechul.

Dia adalah kepala keluaga Lee dan disaat-saat seperti inilah,seorang kepala keluarga harus bersikap kuat dan tegar.

Di hapusnya air mata yang mengalir .Matanya menatap pada para polisi maupun bodyguard yang ada didekatnya.

"Panggil ambulans segera dan kirim tambahan personil polisi untuk menjaga dan mengevakuasi seluruh orang"Perintahnya pada para bawahannya.

"Siap pak!"para polisi itu menjawab dengan lantang,segera setelahnya mereka melaksanakan perintah dari sang mentri.

"Putriku..apakah kalian sudah menemukannya?"Tanya Hankyung yang masih memeluk Heechul.

"Kami tidak menemukannya di manapun pak"Jawab salah seorang polisi.

"Sudah kalian cari di seluruh gedung?"

"Kami sudah mencarinya di ruangan ini dan seluruh gedung,namun kami tidak menemukan putri bapak"Heechul yang mendengar putrinya hilang dan putranya meninggal ,tidak kuasa menahan kesedihannya.

Detik itu pula,tubuh sang nyonya lee rubuh di pangkuan suaminya-Heechul pingsan!

"CHAGI..CHAGIYA SADARLAH..CHAGI!"Hankyung memeluk erat Heechul dan membenamkan kepalanya pada leher sang istri yang kini sedang pingsan.

"Tuhan..kenapa kau berikan cobaan seperti ini pada keluargaku..?"Sebuah Gumaman yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri,memepertanyakan sebuah keputusan dan takdir yang di berikan oleh maha kuasa padanya.

'Minnie dimana kau sekarang nak?..mianhae..mian appa tidak berada di sampingmu dan menolongmu..hiks,appa mohon bertahanlah dan kau harus selamat'Hankyung berdoa dalam hatinya.

'Tuhan ku mohon lindungi gadis kecilku..kumohon hiks padamu'Sebuah permohonan yang dimintanya pada sang maha kuasa,berharap putrinya tidak akan mengalami seperti yang dialami sang kakak.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Saat matanya terbuka,hal pertama yang di lihat sungmin adalah sebuah ruangan yang sempit tanpa ada perabotan sama sekali.

Lembab dan kusam,itulah yang dirasanya mengenai ruangan yang ia tempati.

Perutnya masih tersa perih,akibat pukulan yang ia terima,dan ketakutan yang teramat sangat,saat Sungmin mendapati dirinya berada di tempat asing.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka,sontak saja sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu.

Di lihatnya seorang pria yang sudah berumur,mungkin 30 tahunan,pikirnya.

Pria itu tersenyum..ah tidak,lebih tepatnya menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Kau yang membawaku ke tempat ini ajushi?"Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lantang walau sesungguhnya dia sangat ketakutan,melihat cara pria itu memandangnya.

"Yah..bisa di bilang begitu"Jawab si pria itu sambil mendekati sungmin lalu berjongkok di depan sungmin,untuk bisa melihat bocah kecil itu dengan lebih teliti.

"Minnie mau pulang,sekarang!"mata hazel itu menatap mata onyx si ajushi dengan membara,sedang si pria yang balik menatap mata Sungmin sedikit tertarik dengan bocah di depannya ini.

'Hm..anakmu memang menarik Hankyung,ck mirip sekali dengan eommanya'.

"Kau …bocah,tidak akan ku kembalikan sebelum kedua orang tuamu memberiku uang"Sungmin melotot pada si ajushi yang sedang tersenyum menyeramkan padanya.

"A..apa maksudmu Ajushi ?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah orang tuamu membayar tebusan atas dirimu"

"Be..benarkah?"Si ajushi itu tersenyum misterius.

"Hm..ne,karena itu bersikaplah baik,dan jangan memberontak ne?"Sungmin memandang lekat wajah pria itu,dan dia melihatnya..melihat ekspresi yang menyatakan apa yang di katakan pria itu bohong!

"Kau bohong ajushi jelek!"Matanya menyalang dan gigi mungil sungmin megglutuk.

Sedang si pria yang ternyata bernama Lee soo man memandang terkejut pada Sungmin.

Soo man menangkap tidak ada nada keraguan pada ucapan Sungmin kecil,yang ada justru sesuatu yang membuatnya terkesan pada bocah satu ini.

'Bocah pemberani heo!He..he ini menarik'Seringai masih setia pada wajahnya.

"Ne..aku memang bohong bagai mana kau tahu bocah hm?"Tangannya ia ulurkan pada wajah Sungmin dan diangkatnya dagu Sungmin .

"Mulutmu memang berkata akan mengmbalikanku,tapi ekspresi wajahmu justru berkata lain"

Soo man terbelakak tidak percaya pada Sungmin.'A..Anak I ni..bagai mana bisa dia dapat membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang padahal usianya masih sangat belia?'

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku ajushi?"

"Aku hanya ingin uang ayahmu dan membuat sang mentri pertahanan kebanggaan Korsel itu menderita dengan kehilangan anak-anaknya!"Sungmin mengeraskan rahangnya saat mendengar itu

'Anak-anaknya?'Sebuah pikiran buruk melintas dalam benak sungmin.

"Kau bialng anak-anaknya..i..itu berarti kau juga akan membunuhku?"Soo man menatap takjub pada Sungmin,akan kepintaran sang bocah.

"HA…HA..hebat…ternyata anak keluarga lee memang berbeda ya!Daya tangkap dan analisismu sungguh luar biasa nak!Sekali lagi kau benar"

"Lalu setelah itu,kau akan membunuh Appa ,eomma juga Wookie kan?"Lee soo man semakin kagum akan daya analisis putri dari orang yang paling di bencinya.

"Yah..begitulah,akan ku bunuh seluruh keluargamu bocah,"

"….."

Sungmin diam,Otaknya kini sedang di paksa untuk berpikir keras…

"Ba..bagai mana kalau kita buat kesepakatan Ajushi jelek!"Setelah berpikir cukup lama,Sungmin akhirnya mendapati sebuah ide gila,untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya

"Kesepakatan?Hm..menarik,jadi apa yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku bocah?"

"Jangan bunuh keluargaku dan aku akan bekerja ?"

"Bekerja untukku?maksudmu menjadi orang jahat dan membunuh orang lain begitu?"

Sungmin mengaggukkan kepalanya,sedang Soo man semakin menyerinagi lebar.

"Bagai mana menurutmu Kang ta?"Soo man bertanya pada seorang yang ternyata sedari tadi berada di belakangnya.

"Dia..menurutku akan sangat berguna.

Dan aku lihat anak ini juga memiliki bakat bernegosiasi yang hebat,karena kau mau menimbang-nimbang tawarannya"

"Kau benar..Bocah ini akan sangat berguna untuk organisasi kita"

"Ck..kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri ya,,Ajushi!".Soo man dan Kang ta sungguh shock dengan kata-kata yang berani di keluarkan Sungmin Kecil

'Anak ini, apa tidak punya rasa takut apa?'Batin keduanya berkata,sembari menatap tajam Sungmin,sedang yang ditatap justru membalas tatapan itu dengan lebih tajam lagi.

"Kau..tidak bisa lari dari ku bocah..sekali perjanjian ini di sepakati,selamanya kau akan menjadi bagian dari kelompok kami"Setelah mengatakan hal itu,Soo Man dan Kang ta berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin .

Saat kedua orrang itu pergi,Tubuh Sungmin menggigil seketika,matanya mengeluarkan air mata,walau tidak ada suara tangisan.

"Oppa..aku akan menepati janjiku..akan ku lindungi Appa,Eomma dan Uri Wookie apapun yang terjadi,ka..karena itu Kau juga harus melindungiku dari atas sana Oppa".

Flashback off

**~O~O~O~O~**

Sungmin jatuh berlutut,tubuhnya serasa lemas tak bertenaga.'Selalu seperti ini saat memori itu hinggap dalam kepalaku'.

"Gwenchana Minnie?"Kibum yang sudah terbangun,segera menghampiri Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri lalu membawa sungmin untuk duduk di Sofa.

"Pertanyaan bodoh Kibumie"Ucap sungmin sembari mendengus.

Kibum tidak sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sikap Sungmin yang kadang menyebalkan,

"Ck..aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu saja,tapi kalau di lihat seperti ini,sepertinya kau masih perlu beristirahat…yap untuk hari ini kita tidak akan ke sekolah"Putus Kibum secara sepihak.

"Terserah sajalah"Yah..pada akhirnya Sungmin sama sekali tidak berani memprotes, kau tahu..melawan Kim Kibum,sama saja mencari mati namanya 0.O?

~O~O~O~O~

School

"Sepertinya mereka berdua hari ini tidak masuk sekolah"Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang mendengar perkataan dari salah seorang teman sekelas Sungmin menghela napas kecewa.

"Huf...ini sudah dua hari mereka tidak masuk..Aishh kalau begini bagai mana caraku mendekati my snow white"Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ne dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi,tidak ada seorangpun di antara teman-teman Sungmin yang tahu no hp atau telepon rumahnya!"Mendengar itu,Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

"Mwo!Masa tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu,bukankah sungmin itu memiliki banyak teman dan cukup terkenal di kalangan anak kelas satu."Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya,tanda tidak tahu,sedang Kyuhun sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau Kibum,mungkin tidak akan aneh,tapi..ini Sungmin!..tidak bisa di percaya"Kyuhyun bergumam,namun karena keras,tentu saja Siwon dan Donghae bisa mendengarnya.

"Ne..padahal dia sering kali terlihat sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

Kemana-mana pasti selalu ada yang menemani"Siwon mengiyakan perkataan dari Kyuhyun.

"Walau terlihat seperti seorang yang selau bergaul dan terkenal akan keramahannya,tapi dalamnya, sifatnya itu tidak beda jauh dengan Kibum"

"Maksudmu apa Hae?"Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya,tidak mengerti

"Entahlah..ini hanya pradugaku saja!"

"hh..hari inipun tidak bisa bertemu dengan Bummie Chagi"Siwon tertunduk lesu,Dua hari tidak melihat snow whitenya,membuat Siwon galau!=_=

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu,entah kenapa dari arah belakang mereka terasa hawa dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk ketiganya merinding seketika.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Bummie chagi itu heo?"Suara yang teramat merdu di telinga siwon,namun tidak bagi kedua sobatnya.

"Bummie!Omo..bogoshipoyo Bummie.."Siwon yang tahu milik siapa suara indah namun penuh intimidasi tersebut,langsung saja membalikan badan ke belakang dan tersenyum lebar,melihat pujaan hatinya kini ada di depan mata.

Dengan secepat kilat di peluknya Kibum dengan erat,membuat yang bersangkutan memelototkan matanya kaget,begitupun dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Ck..Kau…lepaskan pelukanmu ini sekarang juga atau ku tending alat kelaminmu!"Ancaman Kibum ini sukses membuat Siwon tersadar dengan kelakuan agresifnya,dan segera saja di lepas pelukannya dari Kibum.

"Mianhae,a..aku kelepasan"Dengan wajah yang sedikit merona di bagian pipinya dan tingkah malu-malu siwon,membuat image coolnya itu runtuh seketika.

"…"Kibum diam,tidak menanggapi perkataan Siwon,dan langsung pergi melewatinya.

"Hm..aku tidak aka menyerah Kim Kibum"Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun ikut mendukung perkataan Siwon,dengan menepuk pundaknya mencoba mengalirkan energi semangat pada Siwon.

"Lihat saja,kau pasti akan jatuh padaku!"Siwon menyeringai,di tatapnya sosok kibum yang terus berjalan menjauhinya itu.

'Kalau Kibum sekolah,apa Sungmin juga sekolah?'Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dari lamunannya saat mendengar beberapa sisiwi yang tengah membicarakan Sungmin.

"Kau lihat tidak tadi,apa yang di lakukan Zhoumi pada Sungmin?"Si gadis yang ternyata adalah Victoria,berkata heboh pada teman-temannya.

"Ne..ne aku lihat!Omona sepertinya Zhoumi akan nembak Sungmin deh"Timpal seorang teman Victoria-Sunny.

"eh..tadi aku lihat Zhoumi dan Sungmin berjalan kearah taman belakang sekolah!H..bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya?"Usul Yoona yang di setujui oleh Sunny dan Victoria.

Mereka bertigapun pergi menuju tempat yang di sebutkan tadi,tanpa merasakan hawa membunuh yang berasal dari si raja setan!

"SHIT!"Sebuah umpatan keluar mulus dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Di kepalnya dengan kuat tangan kanan maupun kiri-menahan sebuah amarah yang bisa kita terjemahkan sebagai rasa cemburu sodara-sodara.!

Dengan kesal di langkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat ke sebuah tempat yang di bicarakan tiga Yeoja tadi.

Taman belakng sekolah!.

**~O~O~O~O~**

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin!"

Seorang namja dengan perawakan tinggi dan cukup tampan,mengatakan sebuah pernyataan cinta pada gadis cantik nan manis di hadapannya.

Deg

Deg

Gugup dan cemas melanda namja tersebut,berharap gadis yang di sukainya menerima penyataan Yeoja yang dimaksudkan hanya memandang datar wajah namja di hadapannya.

'Saranghae heo?Ck..mudah sekali Orang ini mengatakan hal seperti itu'Sungmin tidak mau meladeni lebih lanjut,dengan terpaksa di pasangnya sebuah senyum palsu yang selalu melekat indah di wajahnya.

"Mianhae sunbae,tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu"Ucap sungmin dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Zhoumi yang mendengarnya tentu saja kecewa dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal ini jauh hari dan apa yang di terimanya?sebuah penolakan!

"Wae?kenapa kau tidak menerimaku?"

Sungmin menghela napas'hah..susahnya jadi orang cantik'batin sungmin yang masih bisa bernasis-narsisan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Karena aku tidak mencintaimu"Sungmin emnundukan kepalanya,memperlihatkan kesan seolah amat menyesal dan bersalah.

"Lagi pula kita tidak saling mengenal dengan baik sunbae"Mendengar itu,Zhoumi menjadi geram.

Tanpa perstujuan dari Sungmin,Zhoumi memegang erat kedua tangan mungil Sungmin dan menempatkannya dekat dengan dada Zhoumi.

"Kalau itu masalahnya,bukankah kita bisa memulai dengan perlahan"Ucap Zhoumi dengan nada yang amat memelas bagai anak kucing yang minta makan.

Sungmi sudah mulai gerah dengan kelakuan Zhoumi.

Dia bisa saja menendang atau mematahkan tangan pria tiang listrik ini dengan melihat kondisi dan keadaan yang tidak memungkin jadilah sungmin menahan keinginannya itu.

"Mianhae Oppa tapi aku.."Zhoumi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan membuat sungmin kesal.

"Sungmin ah kumohon,aku akan berusaha jadi namjachingu yang bisa kau andalkan dan kau bisa pastikan aku akan membuatmu bahagia"Di pandangnya wajah Zhoumi yang amat keras kepala.'CK,padahal sudah kukatakan aku tidak menyukaimu!apa aku harus meneriakan kata itu hah'Aih.. sepertinya uri Minnie sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Oppa,aku tidak bisa!Ku mohon lepaskan tanganku"

"Aniyo..aku tidak akan melepasmu sebelum kau menerimaku!"Kekeh Zhoumi

PLAKK

pegangan tangan Zhoumi terlepas,karena seseorang menghempaskan tangan kekarnya denagn kasar.

"Ck..apa kau sudah bosan hidup Zhoumi shi!Yeoja ini milikku,berani sekali kau menyentuhnya!"Kyuhyun menggeram pada Zhoumi matanya menatap tajam dan menusuk pada pria tinggi di hadapannya.

Sedang tangan kanannya-entah kyuhyun sadari atau tidak kini tengah memeluk posesive pingagang ramping Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun/Oppa?"Ucap Zhoumi dan Sungmin kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun.

**TBC...**

Akhirnya beres juga chap ini#Ngelap keringat#

Aish..blue benar-benar minta maaf karena update luamaa banget,(m_ _m)

Karena kesibukan blue sebagai pelajar kelas tiga SMA,yang membuat blue tidak bisa setiap saat menulis ff,jadi harap pengertiannya dari chingu deul sekalian ne..!

Blue juga ucapin terimaksaih banyak buat para chingu deul yang udah bersedia meriview,memfavoritkan dan memfollow story ini ^o^ arigatou

Balasan riview

Tania3424 :Kyaa makasih udah di bilangi keren O/O…Ne blue akhir-akhir ini update lama karena tuntutan profesi sebagai pelajar kelas tiga SMA yang harus di cekcoki ama buku-buku dan seabreg tugas lainnya,#-_-#Riview lagi ya ;)

Rilianda Abelira : Gomawo chingu buat kritik dan sarannya^^.Ne blue akan berusaha memperbaikinya,Blue jadi sadar kalau gaya penulisan Blue agak berbelit-belit#aish kayak benang kusut aja#.. …chap ini gimana?udah agak mendingan belum?di tunggu komentarnya lagi ;)

nodomi : Gomawo riviewnya nodomi ^^.Sekarang udah jelaskan Sungmin ama Bummie itu kerjaannya, bisa di bilang mereka itu pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja pada suatu black organisasi,Dan umur mereka emang Blue buat jadi 16 tahun,Keduanya gak malsuin umur ko ..

hyuknie : Udah lanjut chingu ^o^

Blue-EvilsAegyo137 :Gak ngertinya di sebelah mananya chingu?

Vhentea : Hmm gitu yah..mungkin karena blue pingin cepet-cepet nyelsein chap 4nya,jadilah terkesan ngebut tuh#plak#,Gomawo buat lima sama yang ini menurut blue udah panjang lho..# ^_^#

1 :Udah lanjuttt !Gomawo riviewnya ^^

sparkyumin :udah lanjut chingu! Gomawo riviewnya ^^

Maaf kalau ada yang kelewat ya!

Please review and your coment for this ff,Karena riview dari chingudeul semua adalah tenaga yang membuat Blue semangat untuk melanjutkan ..he

Bye ^o^/


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle :Life

Genre :Crime

cast : Lee sungmin

Choi kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee soo man

(akan bertambah seiring chapter berjalan?)

Disclaimer :Suju dan artis SMent bukana milik author,tapi milik diri mereka sendiri

Warning :GanderSwitch,Typos…mau tidak mau pasti selalu ada T.T,Ide yang pasaran.

Rated : T

Summary :Hidup..ya..aku melakukan apapun agar mereka yang kucintai bisa bertahan hidup,bahkan perasaan dan jiwa orang lainpun akan aku korbankan.

Tidak peduli tangan dan hati ini menjadi kotor dan berlumuran cairan pekat berwarna merah sekalipun.

Tapi kemudian namja itu datang dan perlahan mengisi kekosongan dalam hatiku ini…..

Don'like Don't read

"Ck..apa kau sudah bosan hidup Zhoumi shi!Yeoja ini milikku,berani sekali kau menyentuhnya!"Kyuhyun menggeram pada Zhoumi,matanya menatap tajam dan menusuk pada pria tinggi di hadapannya.

Sedang tangan kanannya-entah kyuhyun sadari atau tidak kini tengah memeluk posesive pingagang ramping Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun/Oppa?"Ucap Zhoumi dan Sungmin kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun.

Chapter 6

Ok,mungkin yang benar-benar terkejut hanyalah Zhoumi dan tiga orang yeoja yang tengah asik menguping kegiatan mereka.

Sedang Sungmin sendiri sudah menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun dari suara dia tidak akan terkejut dengan hal itu .

hanya berpura-pura!

"Waeyo?Kau tidak tahu,yeoja yang sedang kau incar ini adalah yeojachingu dari seorang Choi Kyuhyun hm?"Kyuhyun ber smirk ria,saat menyadari namja di hadapannya kini tengah menatap Shock dirinya dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Kau..kau pasti bohong!mana mungkin kalian berdua sudah…"Ucapan Zhoumi terpotong oleh Sungmin.

"Kami memang sudah berpacaran Sunbae,mianhae..karena hal inilah aku tidak dapat menerimamu"Kyuhyun menaikan dua alisnya.

dia sungguh tak menyangka yeoja manis bergigi kelinci ini bisa menagkap maksudnya.

"Nah kau sudah dengar sendiri dari yang bersangkuatn kan?So..jangan dekati apa lagi **menyentuhnya lagi**!"Sebuah penekanan di dua kata terakhir ini,membuat Zhoumi menegak ludahnya.

Hh..menyentuh milik seorang Kyuhyun sang Evil?Hell no,bahkan dirinya yang seorang wakil ketua klub karate dan bersabuk hitam saja,tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah menginginkan terjadinya masalah dengan si evil!

Zhoumi,sepertinya kau harus rela cintamu tak terbalas untuk kali ini.

"Ck..chagi,bukankah sudah ku bilang,kau harus menolak dengan tegas kalau ada namja yang mendekati mu "Kini bukan hanya tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya tapi tangan kirinya juga ikut-ikutan memeluk Sungmin.

Di benamkannya wajah tampan itu ke perpotongn leher sungmin,mencoba mencium aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh yeoja kelinci ini.

Kelakuan kyuhyun ini tentu saja membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit kegelian .

'Aish..Kyu oppa,mau menolongku sih boleh –boleh saja,tapi kelakuannya ini!Ya ampun aku baru tahu Choi Kyhyun itu pervert!'

Walau menggerutu dalam hati namun tidak di pungkiri,kalau jauh dalam hatinya Sungmin merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat oleh sentuhan yang di berikan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri sepertinya sudah beanr-benar candu akan Sungmin,Sungmin yang selalu di mimpikannya,yang selalu terbayang di wajahnya dan membuat pikiran seorang Kyuhyun menjadi pervert(?).

"Hm..oppa,hentikan..aish ini masih di sekolah"Kyuhyun seakan tersadar dari perbuatan sedikit meseumnya,saat mendengar panggilan Sungmin.

"Ne..ne chagi aku hentikan"Di lepaskannya pelukan dan kegiatan menghirup aroma Sungmin(?)Dengan sangat enggan dan tidak ikhlas.

Zhoumi yang melihat kemesraan sepasang manusia itu,hanya bisa menekan amarahnya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya yang super panjang ke arah gedung sekolah sembari sesekali melontarkan cacian pada Kyuhyun.

Begitu pula dengan Tiga yeoja yang sedang mengintip mereka.

entah mengapa melihat pemandangan seorang Kyuhyun sang idol sekolah sedang bermesraan dengan yeoja,membuat ketiganya marah dan tak terima.

Sepertinya ketiga yeoja itu merupakan fans fanatik dari seorang Choi Kyuhyun!

"Aku tidak tahu oppa memiliki bakat akting yang hebat"Di balikannya Tubuh mungil itu sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ck..baru tahu?asal kau tahu saja aku ini adalah ketua klub drama,sudah pasti aktingku sangat hebat"Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan narsisi Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

"ki..ki..ki"

"Ya!kenapa kau malah tertawa aneh begitu"Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya justru membuat Sungmin lebih tertawa keras.

"Ha..ha..ha..Oppa kau tidak cocok dengan tampang seperti itu,mau bertampang aegyo di depan ratu aegyo heo?Ck..ck"Di cubitnya pipi tirus Kyuhyun yang tentu saja membuat si empunya kesakitan.

"Appo!YA LEE Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan pada wajah tampanku?"Sekarang Giliran Kyuhyun yang mencubit pipi tembem Sungmin.

"APYO!Ophya lhepskhan (appo,oppa lepaskan)"Ujar sungmin tidak jelas karena Kyuhyun masih belum mau melepaskan cubitannya.

"Ha..ha rasakan!aish lihat pipimu jadi merah..omo manisnya..ha..ha"Kyuhyun terus tertawa,tanpa sadar membuat wajah Sungmin benar-benar merah karena mengatakan dirinya manis.

'Ada apa denganku..kenapa jantung ini jadi berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini sih'Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun Pov

Akting?ya..semua perkataanku tadi pada zhoumi hanyalah sebuah sandiwara untuk membuatnya tidak mendekati minnie lagi.

Walau hati ini justru berkata,itu adalah keinginan terbesarku saat ini-menjadi namjachingu gadis yang sedang berwajah kesal di depanku,karena aku mencubitnya dengan terlalu keras tadi.

Hm ..tapi sepertinya keinginan itu akan segera terwujud tidak lama lagi..he he.

Nah Lee Sungmin tidak lama lagi aku pastikan kau akan jadi milikku dan aku akan membuat kau menyatakan cintamu itu.#Evil smirk#

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Hangat dan menyenangkan,itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Kau tahu oppa?saat Zhoumi sunbae mengatakan saranghae padaku,apa yang aku rasakan saat itu?Hampa dan kosong,itulah yang aku rasakan,bukanhanya saat zhoumi sunbae mengatakan kata cinta,tapi setiap orang yang mengatakannya padaku…selalu dan selalu yang aku rasakanan adalah sebuah kehampaan dan kekosongan.

Tapi saat kau berada di dekatku dan memelukku seperti tadi,entah mengapa persaan itu hilang di gantikan dengan sebuah rasa nyaman dan hangat.

Apakah ini sebuah tanda aku mulai menaruh hati pada mu oppa?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saat memikirkan hal itu.

OMONA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!tidak!Lee Sungmin berhenti berpikir hal seindah itu!Kau tidak boleh menjalin hubungan seperti itu!Aish..ingat siapa dirimu!

"Sungmin ah kau tidak apa-apa?"Aku mendongakan kepalaku saat mendengar kyu oppa memanggil.

Ch..sepertinya kau memikirkan sesuatu di tempat yang salah Lee Sungmin!  
"Ne..aku tak apa Oppa hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja"Ku lihat Kyuhyun Oppa yang menaikan alisnya sebelah dan kemudian dia bersmirk evil -_-

"Hm..jangan -jangan kau sedang memikirkanku ?ha..ayo ngaku kalau Lee Sungmin ternyata ada hati pada Seorang Choi Kyuhyun"Aku melongo tidak percaya mendengar perkataannya.

Bagaimana bisa orang di depanku ini punya rasa percaya diri yang sumpah tingginya melebihi gunung himalaya!

"OPPA..!AISH JINJA YO!"aku merengek dan menghentakan kakiku kesal yang bercampur malu,lalu berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ha…ha Lee sungmin kalau kau pergi begitu saja berarti kau memang menyukaiku"Aku terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan perkataan evil menyebalkan itu.

AISH..mukaku pasti sekarang benar-benar merah!0/0.

Sungmin Pov end

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Teng..Teg..Teng

Bel istirahat telah berkumandang,membawa napas lega bagi seluruh Siswa siswi yang sudah berjam-jam lamanya bergelut dengan berbagai macam teori-teori dan hitungan-hitungan yang membuat kepala pening serta kantuk tiada tara.

Sungmin dan Kibum memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan dari tadi.

Dengan semangt 45 keduanya berjalan kearah kantin sembari sesekali memberi sapaan pada orang-orang .Hm..Oke sebenaranya hanya Sungmin yang memberi atau membalas sapaan dari para siswa atau siswi.

He ..kalian tahukan Kibum itu seperti apa?Jangankan memberi sapaan menganggap orang-orang itu ada saja sepertinya tidak =_=".

Tap…

Keduanya berhenti di depan kantin,mengamati sekitar terlebih dahulu,bermaksud mencari kursi kosong dan setelah menemukannya kedua yeoja itu dengan cepat melangkah ke arah kursi yang kosong.

Keduanya duduk dan langsung memesan makanan yang di inginkan.

5 menit

10 mmenit

Keduanya menunggu pesanan mereka dan akhirnya datang juga!

"Akhirnya kau tiba juga makanan..aish..perutku benar-benar sudah lapar"Ucap sungmin dengan wajah berbinar .

"Ck..hanya makanan saja sampai segitunya"Kibum memutar kedua matanya jengah .

"Bummie kau harus menghargai setiap apa yang ada dan tersaji untuk kita saja esok hari kita tdak bisa lagi menikmati makanan dengan tenang seperti ini"Kibum memelototkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Kita masih bisa menikmati makanan,baik itu sekarang,besok lusa atau beberapa tahun yang akan datang mengerti!jadi berhentilah dan jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi Minnie!"Marah..ya kibum marah dengan apa yang didengarnya,seolah keduanya tidak akan bisa menikmati hari esok!

"He..mianhae bummie akukan hanya bercanda"Sungmin mngeluarkan aegyonya dan memelas seperti anak kucing agar Kibum tidak marah.

"Ne..ne aku mengerti jadi berhenti lah berwajah seperti itu dan cepat habiskan makananmu"Sebenarnya Kibum masih kesal tapi siapa yang akan tahan coba kalau Sang ratu aegyo sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya!

Sungmin dan Kibum menikmati makanan mereka dengan sangat khyusu dan hikmat sampai tiba-tiba…

"Hwa..nona-nona yang cantik boleh kami bertiga ikut bergabung!"Seorang namja dengan senyum lesung yang sangat menawan tiba-tiba saja berkata dengan sangat kerasnya.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sungmin dan Kibum yang di maksud tersedak hebat.

"UHUK..UHUK..UHUK"Dengan sigap Kyuhyun dan Siwon segera memberika air pada Sungmin dan Kibum.

"Omo..Sungmin ah ayo cepat minum..aish Siwon hyung ini gara-gara kau!lihat apa yang kau perbuat pada Minnie"Kbum yng mendengar panggilan akrab dari Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin mendelikkan matanya tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Mwo,kenapa aku,aish evil akukan tidak bermaksud membuat Bummie dan Sungmin tersedak seperti ini"Siwon sedikit kesal dan tidak terima dengan perkataan si evil.

"Tapi itu memang salah Hyung!Seharusnya Hyung memberi sapaan yang biasa saja,tidak usah yang heboh-heboh seperti tadi!"

"YA EVIL!Kau kan yang menyuruhku..kenapa sekarang aku yang di salahkan!"  
"What!siapa yang meyuruh coba,aku kan hanya menyarankan saja.."  
"Itu sama saja Pabo!"

"Hyung..kau berani sekali menyebutku pabo,padahal IQ ku lebih tinggi dari mu!"  
"IQ mu memang lebih tinggi tapi yang namanya pabao tetap saja pabo!"  
"Kau..sialan dasar kuda Liar!"

"Dasar evil terkutuk!"  
bla..bla..bla..bla

Keduanya terus berdebat hebat hanya karena sebuah hal sepele.

acara makan dengan suasana tenang dan Khitmat tadi berubah menjadi ramai dan berisik.

Hal ini jelas membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin memerhatikan dua orang namaj kelewat tampan tersebut beradu mulut.

Sungmin sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun dan Siwon selaku sunbaenya.

Dia lebih memikirkan nasib makanananya yang tidak mungkin bisa di makan lagi,karena sudah tercampu dengan makanan yang tadi tidak sengaja di keluarkan sungmin dari mulutnya karena tersedak.

Lain Sungmin,lain lagi Kibum.

Si autis pecinta ketenangan itu tentu saja di buat kesal oleh dua namja tidak tahu diri di depannya,Sudah membuat acara makan siangnya dan Minnie rusak,sekarang malah membuat keributan tak bermutu.

Di dahinya sudah muncul empat siku-siku yang mungkin saja akan bertambah bila tidak ada orang yang mau memberhentikan dua namja yang tengah beradu mulut itu.

**"Diam,atau aku jahit mulut busuk kalian"**

Satu kalimat itu,sukses besar membuat kyuhyun dan Siwon yang asik dengan dunia adu mulut mereka bungkam seketika!

SING

Suasana kini berubah menjadi tegang dan suram,Sungmin yang sudah tersadar dari keterpurukannya akan makanan yang sudah tidak layak makan,mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum.

'Aish..dasar namja-namja pabo!'rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

Masih dalam posisi duduknya yang terlihat anggun,Kibum memandang nyalang pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian,membuat yang di maksud menegak ludah gugup.

Kalau sudah begini hanya Sungmin seorang yang bisa mencairkan hati snow white.

Di hampirinya Kibum lalu dengan sayang di peluk leher jenjang Kibum,walau tubuhnya harus sedikit membungkuk karena posisi Kibum yang duduk.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan di pipi Kibum dari Sungmin,membuat Snow white menoleh kearah sampingnya .

"aish…Bummie berhenti mengeluarkan aura dark seperti itu dan deathglare yang menyeramkan itu ne"Dengan nada lembut dan sayang Sungmin membujuk Kibum,berharap Aura-aura tidak mengenakan yang menguar dari tubuh sahabatnya lenyap seketika.

"…"

"Bummie…Cup..cup..cup"Terus di ciuminya pipi tembem nan mulus Kibum,membut si snow white merona merah.

Sedang orang-orang yang ada di kantin melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat.

Begitupun dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang mematung Shock,walaupun ini bukan pertama kali mereka melihat ke abnormalan dua sahabat ini dan sudah pernah di jelaskan oleh Sungmin tapi tetap saja rasa cemburu itu pasti tetap ada.

"Ya Minnie aish berhenti!ne aku tidak akan marah lagi..jadi stop it!"Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang entah sedang memikirkan apa saat ini.

"Hmmm…oppa deul kalian boleh kok duduk di sini,lagi pula masih ada kursi kosong"Setelah mengatakan itu langsung saja Siwon,Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk di kursi yang belum di tempati siapapun dan meletakan makanan-makan dan minuman yang sudah di pesan terlebih dahulu.

Siwon duduk di sebelah kiri Kibum,Kyuhyun duduk di Kanan Sungmi berhadapan dengan Kibum dan Donghae duduk di Kanan Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin yang menatap miris makanannya,dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menawari makan siang miliknya pada Sungmin

"Minni makan makanan punya oppa saja otte?"Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan dengan senyum sejuta wattnya,dan menatap haru Kyuhyun.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat rona merah menjalar pada pipi tirus si namja.

"Benarkah Oppa?Hwaa aku tidak menyangka abang evil bisa bersikap baik dan bijaksana seperti ini"Dan tanpa tahu malunya ,Sungmin langsung saja mengambil jatah makan milik Kyuhyun lalu memakannya dengan cepat.

DOENG!

Kyuhyun sweetdrop seketika mendengar kata –kata Sungmin yang memanggilnya Abang evil.

Selama ini ia tidak ambil pusing orang-orang memanggilnya Raja Evillah,Kyu si Evil atau apapun yang memiliki kaitan dengan EVIL.

Tapi kalau Sugmin ikut-ikutan ..aish..kok rasanya jadi gak enak gini!

Kyuhyun pov

OMONA …aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sungmin ternyata orangnya blakblakan tidak jauh beda dengan si fishy dan kuda liar!

Tapi tak apalah,mau panggilan apapun dari Minniku yang penting itu Minnimiku yang panggil he he.

Sekarng kulihat Minnie yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahap,Aishh benar-benar menggemaskan XD

Ck Kyu sepeertinya kau benar benar gila!melihatnya makan seperti anak kecil saja sudah membuatku senang bukan main apa lagi kalau Yeoja ini menjadi milikku.

"Minni berhenti makan,kau lupa apa dengan porsi makanmu sendiri!"Yeoja dingin yang berada di sebrang kursiku berbicara atau lebih tepatnya memerintah agar Minnie ku berhenti makan!WTF..hei makankan hak setiap manusia,so kita bebas dong mau makan sebanyak apapun,lagipula Sungmin baru menghabiskan sertengahnya saja.

Dasar yeoja autis,bilang saja kalau dia tidak suka Minnie memakan makananku

"He..ne aku hampir saja lupa Bummie,hmm Kyu oppa kau belum makankan,bagai mana kalau makan makanan yang kau berikan padaku aku tidak akan kuat kalau menghabiskan semuanya"Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin sekali,bukankah itu sama saja kita berdua makan satu piring he

Tapi ku telan bulat-bulat keinginanku itu saat melihat tatapan maut dari si autis,siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum,anak itu,ada apa sih dengannya?

Tapi bukankah tidak enak kalau menolak,jadi dengan senag hati aku mengiyakan,walaupun sempat heran dengan porsi makan Sungmin yang terlalu sedikit,tapi kalau di pikir-pikir yeoja kan memang sangat menjaga berat tubuhnya alias diet.

Sungmin menggeserkan makanannya padaku,dan dengan senang hati ku terima.

kYUHYUN pOV END

Tindakan Kyuhyun yang ..yah katakanlah tidak seperti biasanya itu cukup mengundang pertanyaan dari seluruh warga kantin.

yah..bagai mana tidak,biasanya si prince evil ini paling anti kalau harus berbagi atau memakan makanan bekas orang ini,janagnkan jijik atau terlihat terpaksa memberikan makanannya,yang ada justru sebaliknya.

Di tambah lagi dengan Senyum menawan yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Jangan-jangan gosip itu benar yah"

"Ne..sepertinya benar,Aish jadi Kyu Oppa dan si yeoja tengil itu.."

"Berpacaran!..hiks"Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para yeoja maupun namja di kantin.

Mereka dengan suara yang kecil,walau begitu masih bisa di dengar oleh yang bersangkutan bergosip ria,tanpa menyadari seorang yeoja yang kini sukses mematahkan sendok makannya menjadi dua bagian.

TREKK KREKK

Sungmin tahu betul apa yang di bicarakan orang-orang mengenai dirinya dan Kyuhyun,dan itu membuatnya gugup seketika.

Diliriknya Kibum yang kini tengah menatap tajam padanya dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

GluP

Dengan amat sulit Sungmin menelan ludahnya sendiri-mencoba membasahi krongkongannya yang terasa kering mendadak.

Siwon dan Donghaepun bukannya tidak merasakan aura super mematikan dari yeoja di sebelah mereka.

Hanya saja kedua namja tersebut seolah tidak mau atau lebih tepatnya menghindari amukan dari Yeoja es itu.

'kYU,KU DOAKAN SEMOGA KAU SELAMAT!'Doa kedua hyungnya dalam hati.

"Lee Sungmin ... "Kibum mendesisi menakutkan,dan di telinga Sungmin itu terdengar seperti desisan sang medusa.

"Bummie..itu..eh..kau tahukan..itu..tidak mu-mungkin..terjadi"Sungmin berkata gugup tanpa Suara,yang terlihat hanyalah bibirnya saja yang bergerak-gerak,mungkin saking gugup dan takutnya pada Snow white yang kini telah mengeluarkan kembali suhu kutub selatannya-dingin nan mematikan.

Akibatnya Suaranya tidak bisa keluar,walau begitu Kibum mengerti apa yang di maksudkan Sungmin

'Ini benar-benar gawat,kalau sampai gosip aku dan Kyuhyun berpacaran sampai di telinga para antek-antek si Soo man..aish..masalahnya akan makin rumit!Huaa padahal aku sudah berjanji pada bummie tidakakan membuat masalah seperti ini..aish Sungmin pabo!'

Sungmin benar-benar memelas dan mencoba menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan para siswi itu tidak benar.

Kibum Sendiri tentu saja tahu kalau itu hanya adalah,meskipun hanya gosip namun itu sudah cukup akan membuat masalah bagi keduanya terutama Sungmin.

Di lain pihak,Kyuhyun justru tidak ambil pusing dengan bisik-bisik tetangga yang kini tengah menggosipkannya dengan Sungmin.

Tentu saja karena Ini memang rencananya dari awal!

Hm..jadi ingat kejadian tadi pagi di belakang taman sekolahkan?adegan di mana Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Sungmin adalah yeojachingunya di hadapan Zhoumi dan tiga yeoja yang Kyuhyun tahu adalah ratu gosip di sekolah mereka.

Nah,Kyuhyun sebenarnya memanfaatkan yeoja-yeoja itu secara tidak langsung,untuk membuat gosip tentangnya dan Sungmin.

Berpikir bahwa perkataann banyak orang yang menggosipkan hubungan mereka,akan membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya!walaupun harus dengan cara seperti ini!tapi hei! bukankah cinta itu bisa tumbuh seiring waktu berjalan.

Sungmin mungkin memang tidak mencintainya saat ini,tapi nanti siapa yang tahu bukan?Ck..ck kau benar-benar evilnya evil Kyu.-_-"

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kibum menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja,bahkan terlihat sangat menikmati ucapan orang-orang yang tengah menggosipkannya.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kibum semakin geram.'Bocah sialan ini..kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau mau dan rencanakan hm?."

Kibum menatap Sungmin dalam,dan seolah mengerti arti tatapan Kibum padanya Sungmin pun membalas tatapannya.

'Keluar sekarang dari kantin'Kibum berkata lewat matanya yang di balas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

brak!

Sungmin dan Kibum tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kantin tanpa berpamitan dulu pada tiga namja yang kini tengah melongo menatap kaget kepergian tiba-tiba dua yeoja itu.

'Mwo,kenapa Sungmin pergi?ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencana!AISH..harusnya kejadiannyakan begini:'

**Kyuhyun mind**

'Oppa..ba-bagai mana ini?kenapa mereka jadi menggosip seperti itu?'Sungmin mulai gelisah dengan bisik-bisik tetangga yang membuat kupingnya serasa panas.

'tenanglah chagiya,oppa tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan mulut mereka'Kyuhyun menyeringai,yang justru terlihat tampan.

'apa?'

'Hm..bagai mana kalau kita buat perkataan mereka itu menjadi kenyataan minnie chagi,bukankah dengan begitu mereka semua akan diam,lagi pula dengan kau menjadi yeojachingu oppa kau tidak akan diincar-incar oleh para namja ganjen'

Sungmin terlihat berpikir dan dengan pelan bibirnya mengatakan 'Ne..oppa aku mau'

Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungminpun menyatakan mereka memang sepasang kekasih di hadapan seluruh murid yang ada di kantin!Membuat sorak sorai yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga.

**Kyuhyun mind off**

Nah,kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun tadinya...**  
**

Tapi lihat kenyataannya Kyu..

Sungmin Justru malah meninggalkanmu,bahkan sebelum rencanamu itu benar-benar terjadi!Lagi pula mana ada orang yang langsung menerima ajakan untuk berpacaran hanya karena sebuah gosip!T_T

Hhh..sepertinya teori yang mengatakan **Cinta bisa membuat seseorang menjadi bodoh** itu ada benarnya juga.

Terbukti dengan rencana bodoh yang di pikirkan seorang Choi Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya.

TBC...

Mianhae kalau ada kekurangannya T^T.

gak tw napa blue akhir-akhir ini lagi dalam suasana BAD!makanya saat nulis ni ff blue gak terlalu fokus dan sedang kehilangan mood untuk menulis.=_=

balasan riview

Tania3424

Gomawo riviewnya…Hancul masih nyari si ummin kok,ne Sungmin emang kasian kisah hidupnya emang sangat menyedihkan..Kalau flashback masa lalu Kibum nanti akan di tampilkan,Blue buat chapter khusus buat Kibum .

Tapi untuk saat ini Kyumin Moment dulu ya ;)

Chikyumin:Kalau chingu baca chapter selanjutnya ketahuan kok apa kerjaan for riviewnya

hikyumin:Gomawo riviewnya

Fariny:Bersatu jangan yah?he..he kita lihat aja nanti apa Kyumin bisa ,tapi Blue gak janji lho..Ini udah lanjut ne gomawo buat riviewnya

audrey musaena:Slam kenal juga :)

Hm..Siwon,Kyu ama Donghae lebih hebat dari Kibum n Minni ya?Kayaknya itu sulit deh,habis Kiminnya udah blue setting jadi seorang yang lebih kuat dari pasangannya,secara mereka udah dididik bertarung dari masih kita lihat aja nanti,mungkin akan ada perubahan.:p thk for your riview

tyararahayuni:Udah lanjut chingu..Thk buat riviewnya ya

Vhentea:Ne..masa lalunya emang tragis,aish,,tega bener yah blue bikin sungmin kecil menderita#plak

Tenang aja Uri Minnie gak bakalan lemah karena juga gak suka kalau ceritanya jadi kayak ..he blue lama update yah..sudah di jelasin alasannya di chap 6 lho ...gomawo buat riviewnya

hyuknie:Gitu ya?Hm..mungkin memang benar.

Blue sendiri sebenarnya gak merhatiin tuh Summary (-_-") sekaranng udah diganti kok tuh summary,tapi tau nyambung atau ngak ghe#nyengir ala kuda#Kehidupan sungmin emang di certain lebih dominan,tapi Blue Usahain Kyuhyun tidak akan kalah eksis dari Ummin.

makasih riviewnya,Di tunggu review selanjutnya XDD

Akhir kalaimat Blue ucapkan makasih banyak buat chingu-chingu yang udah ngasih aku comment and Silent readers..hh blue harap kalian akan sadar dan mau meriview,sekedar untuk menghargai usaha para author yang sudah menulis ff di ffn ini.


	8. Chapter 8

Adakah yang masih ingat dengan fanficku ini?Ada yang masih minat baca?

Mianhae kalua blue updatenya kelewat lama :(

Entah kenapa blue akhir-akhir ini di serang penyakit kemalasan yang sangat akut :p**  
**

sekali lagi maafkan atas kelambatannya dalam mengupdate cerita ini(m_ _m)

Tittle :Life

Genre :Crime/romance/friendship/family/angst

cast : Lee sungmin

Choi kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee soo man

Disclaimer :Suju dan artis SMent bukana milik author,tapi milik diri mereka sendiri

Warning :GanderSwitch,Typos…mau tidak mau pasti selalu ada T.T,Ide yang pasaran.

Rated : T

Summary :Hidup..ya..aku melakukan apapun agar mereka yang kucintai bisa bertahan hidup,bahkan perasaan dan jiwa orang lainpun akan aku korbankan. Tidak peduli tangan dan hati ini menjadi kotor dan berlumuran cairan pekat berwarna merah sekalipun./ Tapi kemudian namja itu datang dan perlahan mengisi kekosongan dalam hatiku ini…

Don'like Don't read

Chapter 7(Just friend)

Kibum dan Sungmin kini berdiri saling berhadapan di atap gedung sekolah.

Tangan Kibum terlipat silang di depan dadanya dan matanya menatap tajam Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri hanya menundukan kepala,takut akan tatapan mematikan dari Kibum.

Dalam hati ia merapal doa,memohon agar princess snow white tidak mengamuk .

Sudah di jelaskankan kalau membuat si snow white ini marah,sama saja dengan kau mencari mati!

"Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakana,tidak masalah kau mau berteman dengan siapapun,aku tidak akan ikut campur,dan hanya akan memperhatikan dari jauh"Kibum mencoba menenangkan dirinya,dia harus bisa berpikir jernih untuk menghadapi masalah kali tidak seberapa,tapi gossip miring seperti itu,bisa saja membahayakan nyawa Kyuhyun.

"Berteman dan bergaul dengan siapapun itu tidak masalah…"Kibum berhenti dilihatnya Sungmin yang menatap datar lantai.

"Tapi…untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari pertemanan..aku tidak setuju!Bahkan kalau itu hanya sekedar tahu sendirikan apa akibatnya nanti?"Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

Mengguk ,tentu saja ia tahu resiko yang harus di hadapinya sebagai seorang asashin Kuron.

Di benaknya,sekalipun tidak pernah terlintas untuk menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang namja.

Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun,pikiran itu berkecamuk saling berperang.

Di satu sisi ia ingin bersikap egois,dan dapat mengenal lebih jauh Kyuhyun,tapi di satu sisi lagi,Sungmin harus tahu dan sadar betul posisinya.

Seorang yang memiliki kehidupan rumit dan gelap,penuh intrik masalah dan yang terpenting dari itu semua,dia adalah seorang pembunuh,penjahat kelas kakap,teroris,Salah satu orang yang paling di cari dan diincar oleh kepolisian,FBI,CIA,M16 ,MOSSAD dan berbagai organisasi militer dunia untuk dilenyapkan!

So,dengan semua hal itu,masihkah Sungmin berharap dan bermimpi bisa menjalin sebuah kisah hidup romantis,seperti yeoja-yeoja seumurannya?

Hh..jawabannya tentu saja tidak!

"Aku akan meminta Kyuhyun oppa untuk menjelaskan,kalau gossip itu tidak benar"Ucap Sungmin Tiba-tiba.

"Evil itu tidak akan mau!percuma saja kau meminta padanya"Kibum menyenderkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas,masih menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah berpikir keras memecahkan masalahnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu,mungkin dengan menghindarinya bisa membuat gosip itu tidak akan di percaya dan perlahan menghilang "Usul Sungmin yang akhirnya di beri anggukan setuju oleh Kibum.

…

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Kibum maupun Sungmin larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Bummie,kau akan ikut ekskul apa?"Sungmin yang pertama berinisiatif untuk memutuskan tali keheningan diantara mereka berdua,dengan menanyakan suatu hal yang menurut Kibum sama sekali tak berguna dan melenceng dari arah pembicaraan awal.

" ya?hm..kau akan ikut apa heo?"Tanya Kibum yang sama sekali tidak minat dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Mungkin ekskul musik..Bummie sendiri?"Kibum menghela napas tidak habis pikir bagai mana mungkin sobatnya ini masih memikirkan tentang ekskul?Aish..pekerjaan malam mereka saja sudah membuatnya kerepotan dan sekarang di tambah satu kegiatan lagi yang merepotkan!

"Aku tidak akan ikut ekskul apapun"putus Kibum.

"Bukankah kita wajib mengikuti satu tidak akan ada panggilan dari pihak sekolah untuk menegur baik ikut saja Bummie"Rajuk Sungmin,yang tentu saja membuat kibum tambah dongkol.

"hm..aku ikut klub drama"Sungmin tersenyum senang,sedang Kibum menekuk kepalanya dalam-dalam'hah..terpaksa deh'batinnya merana.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Setelah pembicaraan mereka di atap gedung sekolah,Sungmin benar-benar menghindari pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Dia tidak lagi kekantin saat istirahat,dan lebih memilih berdiam diri di perpustakaan atau halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi.

Datang kesekolah,tepat pada saat bel masuk,dan pulang sekolah paling awal -benar menghindari seorang Choi Kyuhyun rupanya.

Dan hal ini membuahkan hasil yang diharapkannya.

Tidak ada lagi gosip atau bisik-bisik tetangga yang membicarakannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak sadar dengan sikap sungmin yang terang-terangan menghindari pertemuan dengannya.

Masih teringat jelas kejadian dua hari yang lalu,saat dirinya sedang berjalan sendiri di koridor dan entah nasib mujur apa,dia bertemu dengan sungmin yang sedan berjalan kearahnya .

Flashback.

Kyuhyun pov

Koridor sekolah kali ini tampak sepi,

HH,tentu saja karena bel jam pelajaran sudah dari lima belas minit lalu berdering,dan itu artinya jam pelajaran sudah di mulai dari lima belas menit lalu.

Aku mendesah..kepalaku rasanya benar-benar pening memikirkan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu di kantin dan Sungmin yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak dia lihat keberadaannya.

Ada yang aneh dengan anak itu.

CK,Oke..aku tahu kalau dia itu memang sedikit aneh dan tidak seperti yeoja-yeoja biasanya.

Kau tahu yeoja-yeoja di sekolah-bahkan diluar sana akan terpesona padaku dan berbinar-binar saat melihatku.

Aku bukannya narsis atau apalah,tapi ini kenyataannya lho.

Tapi yeoja ini..jangankan terpesona atau sekedar berbinar matanya saat mellihatku.

Yang ada hanya tatapan ada yang khususal,dan hal ini tentu saja membuatku geram sendiri.

Lee Sungmin,untuk pertama kalinya ada yeoja yang berhasil membuatku benar-benar serius memikirkannya.

Selama ini aku acuh tak acuh pada yeoja-yeoja di sekelilingku.

Tapi untuk yang satu ini…jangankan di acuhkan,membuang bayang-bayang wajahnya dari kepalaku saja tidak bisa ku lakukan!

Awalnya aku mungkin hanya penasaran padanya,lalu perlahan aku tertarik pada pribadi dan senyum menawan yang selalu terpatri di wajah manis nan cantik itu.

Dan semakin lama aku sadar,aku benar-benar menyukainya.

suatu perasaan aneh yang ternyata Sudah aku rasakan di hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku terus berjalan di lorong tidak tahu tujuanku akan kemana,yang pasti aku hanya ingin bertemu atau setidaknya melihat wajah Sungmin.

Tap.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok mungil nan anggun itu sedang berjalan ,yeoja yang sedari tadi terus kupikirkan.

Lee Sungmin,

sepertinya kita memang he

Ta,tapi tunggu dulu…

Kenapa dia berbalik arah begitu?hei bukankah tadi jelas -jelas anak itu berjalan kearahku?tapi….

Dia menghindar!aish,ne sekarang aku pahan kenapa tiga hari ini aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

Tentu saja karena yang bersangkutan menghindariku!tapi kenapa?

Hmm apa jangan-jangan karena gosip-gosip itu heo?

Ck..jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku di gosipkan berpacaran denganku hm?

Bisa ku rasakan gemeltuk gigi-gigiku saat memikirkan hal itu.

Sebuah penolakan tidak langsung rupanya.

Flashback off

Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan cara lain.

Tapi apa?Shit..ayolah otak jenius,kenapa kau jadi lemot seperti ini sih!seharusnya di saat genting begini kau bisa membantuku..

Hh .. tidak bisa memikirkan rencana apapun saat ini.

Yang ada sekarang justru otakku di penuhi oleh nama dan wajah si yeoja pecinta pink itu.

Pluk

"Appo!"Aku meringis dan mengusap kepalaku yang sakit karena di lempar suatu benda yang bernama kapur tulis .

"CHOI KYUHYUN"Sial,mati kau kyu..

"KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA!"Telingaku serasa berdengung dan sepertinya telinga murid-murid yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku akibat suara menggelegar bak petir dari guru terkiller sepanjang abat,Kim Jaejoong.

Aishh..aku benar -benar lupa kalau sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Kim Songsaenim .

"Ne..songsaenim,mianhamida"tanpa pikir panjang dan tak berani membantahnya,aku keluar dari kelas secepat mungkin.

Setelah aku di luar kelas,masih bisa kudengar suara Kim Songsaenim yang mengelegar dan terdengar sampai ujung lorong sekolah.

"**KENAPA KALIAN BENGONG SEPERTI ITU HAH!CEPAT KERJAKAN TUGAS DI PAPAN TULIS**!"

Ck …ck aku benar-benar kagum pada pita suaranya.

Kalau orang lain pasti sudah putus tuh pita suara mereka ketika berteriak seperti itu.

Aku pandangi kanan dan kiri lorong sekolah.

Sepi ,tidak ada satu orangpun guru yang mondar mandir .

he he..daripada berdiam diri di depan kelas seperti ini tanpa ada kegiatan apapun,bukankah lebih baik sedikit berjalan-jalan.#evil smirk#

Bukan maksudku untuk membolos,toh songsaenim sendiri yang mengeluarkanku dari ..bukankah akan sia-sia kalau kita tidak memanpaatkan kebaikan hati Songsaenim yang sudah mengeluarkan kita dari kelasnya.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang .

Tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ke sana dan sepertinya dewa fortune sedang berbaik hati padaku.

Kim Songsaenim boleh saja mengeluarkanku dari kelas,karena aku melamunkan sosok bidadari yang kini berada tidak jauh dari hadapanku.

Tuhan,aku benar-benar ikhlas menerima keputusan guru killer itu.

Sepertinya Aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Kim Songsaenim,karena sudah mengeluarkanku dari kelasnya dan membuatku dapat melihat kembali yeoja yang sudah membuat seorang Kyuhyun,uring-uringn beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Lee Sungmin,kau mungkin bisa menghindariku,tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mendekatimu.

Kyuhyun pov end

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum,melihat sosok cantik di hadapannya.

Namun senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama,Kyuhyun baru menyadari,Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk bersender pada sebuah pohon maple dengan matanya yang sedang memandang sedih I pod di tangannya.

Meskipun tidak terlihat jelas,tapi Kyuhyun tahu,yeoja itu sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik.

Lihat saja kepalanya yang tertunduk dan tangan kanan yang menutupi mulut serta hidungnya.

Posisi kebanyakan yeoja kalau sedang menangis.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sosok yeoja yang terlihat rapuh di matanya.

Tidak terlihat lagi seorang Lee Sungmin yang ceria,selalu tersenyum,yang ada hanyalah sosok Sungmin yang rapuh bagai kaca.

Sungmin pov

Aku sekarang berada di belakang sekolah dan lagi-lagi membolos .

Bukan karena apa-apa,tapi setelah Kibum tadi memberi tahuku kalau akan ada berita mengenai kepulangan perdana mentri.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat aku senang bukan kepalang dan tidak sabar untuk melihat berita itu,Dan jadilah seorang lee sungmin terdampar ditempat ini.

Kunyalakan Ipod milikku sendiri,lalu mengeluarkan headset kecil dan menyambungkannya pada Ipod,agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengr suara yang di keluarkan benda ini.

Bisa gawatkan kalau ada guru yang mendengar suara dari Ipod ini dan memergogki ada murid yang membolos jam pelajaran.

Aku bisa melihatnya,Perdana mentri itu kini tengah berjalan keluar bandara dan di sambut oleh para pengawalnya.

Wajahnya masih seperti dulu,tampan,yang berubah mungkin hanya rambutnya yang kini telah sedikit beruban dan sorot mata yang redup.

Appa….

Apa kau masih mengingat putrimu ini appa?apa kau masih mencariku appa?

Aku merindukan kalian..hiks..bogoshipo.

Rasanya benar-benar sakit appa,eomma.10 tahun ini aku hanya bisa melihat kalian lewat tv dan sebuah foto ..

Aku ingin memeluk kalian,appa ,eomma juga ingin kalian tahu betapa aku mencintai kalian semua,aku ingin kalian tahu bahwa sampai saat ini aku masih hidup,

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku keatas melihat langit dari balik dedaunan.

Tuhan,sampai kapan aku harus hidup seperti ini?apakah selamanya aku harus menjadi dewa kematian dan terperangkap dalam kegelapan?apakah aku hanya akan bisa memandangi wajah keluaragku dari balik layar televis?

Aku menundukan kepalaku dalam,melihat kembali pada layar I pod yang kini menapilkan sosok Appaku,ne dia Lee hangeng kini menjabat sebagi perdana mentri Korea .

Tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu,setelah Appa berhasil terpilih menjadi PM Korea selatan.

Aku menyaksikan pelantikannya,meskipun hanyadari balik layar tv,walau begitu aku masih bersyukur,karena masih bisa melihat wajah Appa,Eomma dan Wookie.

Sungmin pov end

"Gweanchana?"Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan suara yang berasal dari depan wajahnya.

Matanya mengerjap imut beberapa kali,saat tau siapa orang yang ada di depannya.

"Kyuhyun Oppa."Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin,di tatapnya wajah yeoja yang tampak murung tersebut.

hatinya berdesir tat kala melihat semburat merah di pipi chubi Sungmin.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyn mengecup pipi chubi Sungmin,namun dia tahan karena tahu ini bukan waktunya seorang choi Kyuhyun bertingkah mesum.

"Gwenchana Minni?"sekali lagi Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang sama,karena belum mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari Sungmin.

"AH-Ne"Sungmin menjawab dengan sedikit ragu.

Jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan cepat,dan dirasa kedua pipinya memanas,saat kyuhyun membelai kepalanya.

Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah kanan Sungmin,kini tatapannya beralih pada benda elektronik yang di pegang erat Sungmin.

'Berita eoh?'Sungmin menyadari arah tatapann kyuhyun,dengan cepat dimatikan Ipodnya dan ia lepas headset yang sedari tadi berada di telnganya.

"Kenapa dimatikan?"

"karena bosan,hanya ada siaran berita ku matikan"Kyuhyun menggukan kepala,lalu matanya kini mengamati lagi sosok yeoja di sampingnya.

Meskipun samar,namun Kyuhyun dapat melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Sungmin,dan dia tidak menyukai itu!

"Kau lebih cantik bila tersenyum Minnie"Tanpa sadar tangannya kini tengah membelai pipi Sungmin,onyx matanya menatap lekat pada bidadari cantik itu.

Sungmin sendiri pada awalnya merasa terkejut,

namun detik kemudian sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun itu membuatnya nyaman.

Untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang melakukan hal ini pada Sungmin selain Kibum.

"wajah sedih seperti itu,sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu Minnie"Sungmin yang tadinya merasa nyaman dengan Kyuhyun kini justru merasakan hal sebaliknya.

'Apakah begitu terlihat oppa?'dalam hati ia berkata,meskipun rasanya kini sungmin ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya,namun mana bisa ia lakukan hal seperti itu.

'1..2..3 jadilah sosok ceria dan tersenyum,itu adalah karaktermu untuk saat ini,maka jadikanlah,dan lupakan untuk sejenak kisah menyedihkanmu Lee Sungmin'

Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati dengan cara ..yah,katakanlah sedikit aneh.

Setelahnya dengan tiba-tiba ia meloncat berdiri dari duduknya,membuat Kyuhyun kaget karena tindakan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

"OMONA..siapa yang kau bilang berwajah sedih itu oppa?Aish..mana mungkin seorang Lee Sungmin bermurung hati hm"Sungmin mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya,dengan nada riang ia memastikan pada Kyuhyun,kalau dirinya fine.

Tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah orang bodoh,dia tahu betul itu hanyalah pura-pura.

Diam memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan,itulah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun .

Sedang Sungmin masih berdiri dengan menatap Kyuhyun balik,bibirnya tersenyum manis pada namja yang mungkin telah berhasil membuat seorang Lee Sungmin merasakan debaran kehangatan dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa oppa diam,ada yang salah?ah aku rasa sebaiknya aku kembali kekelas"Kyuhyun masih diam tidak merespon apapun,wajahnya datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Kau..kau tidak perlu memaksakan untuk terus tersenyum seperti itu Minnie"Kyuhyun berkata,saat Sungmin membalikan badannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Langkahnya terhenti,mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin tidak membalikan badannya.

Kyuhyun melihat pungung mungil itu dengan sedih.

Entah kenapa saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum seperti tadi,bukan rasa bahagia seperti biasanya yang ia rasakan,tapi sesak di dadalah yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

Kalau ia tidak melihat wajah penuh kesedihan Sungmin tadi,Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan menyadarinya sampai kapanpun.

Yah-dia tidak akan sadar,senyum malaikat itu hanyalah sebuah tipuan,tidak benar-benar nyata.

Sungmin,dia hanya tersenyun dengan bibirnya saja,tapi tidak dengan mata dan yang dapat di simpulkan Kyuhyun.

"Tersenyumlah saat kau ingin tersenyum,menangislah bila kau ingin itu akan membuat perasaanmu tidak terbebani lebih."Sungmin memejamkan erat matanya saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

Mati-matian ia menahan tangisnya ,ingin rasanya Sungmin melakukan apa yang kyuhyun katakana itu.

'Menangislah-saat memang ingin menangis,tersenyum saat kau ingin tersenyum'

Mudah untukmu mengatakan itu sulit untuk melakukannya.

Bukankah kalau aku melakukan hal itu,hanya akan membuatku seperti gadis 'lemah'

"Ha..ha oppa,kau ini bicara apasih?tentu saja aku tersenyum kalau aku memang ingin.

Ck.. sepertinya oppa salah mengatakan hal itu padaku"Sungmin berjalan menjauhi tempat Kyuhyun-tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini lebih lama.

"Hhh,anak itu keras kepala sekali sih"

"Apa susahnya coba berkata jujur tentang perasaan sendiri"Kyuhyun mendesah berat.

Seperti teringat dengan sesuatu,tubuhnya segera ia tegapkan dan …

"SUNGMIN..MINNIE..HEI LEE SUNGMIN CHANGKAMAN!"Kyuhyun berteriak dengan sangat keras memanggil-manggil nama Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti,di balikan tubuhnya,sehingga dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berteria-teriak memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun pun berhenti berteriak memanggi dirasa Sungmin kini Tengah melihatnya dengan raut wajah bingung

Jarak keduany cukup jauh sekitar 15 meter,membuat Kyuhyun menggeram dengan sendirinya.

Ingin dia menghampiri Sungmin,namun Sungmin pasti akan menghindar darinya hanya inilah yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang.

**"Kau ,bisakah tidak menghindariku terus menerus?Aish ini rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman kau tahu itu Sungmin?"**

Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendengar hal itu**"oppa pasti tahukan kenapa aku menghindari oppa?aku masih ingin menikmati hari-hari tenang di sekolah ini"**

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Sungmin**."YAH!Pemikiran macam apa itu!tentu saja kau masih bisa bersekolah dengan Nyman dan tenang di sekolah ini tanpa harus menghindar dariku kan?"**

**Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya imut"Bagai mana dengan gossip-gosip itu oppa?aku mana bisa tenang-tenang saja dengan gosip macam begitu"**

**"kau tidak akan mendengr gosip seperti itu akan menjahit mulut mereka semua kalau masih menggunjingkan tentang kita,karena itu bisakah kau tidak menghindar dariku lagi !"**

**"Hm..baiklah oppa,aku tidak akan menghindarimu lagi dan kita bisa berteman seperti sedia kala"**ucapan Sungmin ini membuat Kyuhyun lega namun juga sakit di hatinya

'Hanya teman ya?hm,tidak apalah,asal kau tidak menjauh dariku lagi'Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin yang juga dibalas lambaian oleh Sungmin.

Setelahnya Sungmin kembali meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

'Mungkin untuk saat ini hanya teman,tapi kita tidak tahukan masa depan akan berkata apa'Seringai Kyuhyun di balik senyum mempesonanya .

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**TBC**

**Balasan Riview  
**

tyararahayuni

Hm ada gak yah?he he itu masih rahasia,kan gak seru kalau di kasih tahu sekarang ;).Gomawo buat riviewnya.

Hyuknie

He,mian chingu tapi buat perang-perangan blue kasih tempatnya mungkin bukan di chapter ini,tapi idenya chingu yang umminnya terluka itu pasti akan ada ,cuman gak di waktu dekat ini XD

Gomawo buat riviewnya :)

Terakhir Blue ucapin terimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan meriview my story.

Oh ya blue baru buat blog baru,yang minat silahkan kunjungi blogku di **erirasikha . wordpress . com**(Hilangkan spasi)


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle :Life**

**Genre :Crime/romance/friendship/family/angst**

**cast : Lee sungmin**

**Choi kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee soo man**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer :Suju dan artis SMent bukana milik author,tapi milik diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning :GanderSwitch,Typos…mau tidak mau pasti selalu ada T.T,Ide yang pasaran.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary :Hidup..ya..aku melakukan apapun agar mereka yang kucintai bisa bertahan hidup,bahkan perasaan dan jiwa orang lainpun akan aku korbankan. Tidak peduli tangan dan hati ini menjadi kotor dan berlumuran cairan pekat berwarna merah sekalipun./ Tapi kemudian namja itu datang dan perlahan mengisi kekosongan dalam hatiku ini…**

**Don'like Don't read**

**START SOON**

**Tokyo,Jepang, 22.00**

Beberapa orang terlihat sedang Berdiskusi atau bisa di katakana rapat, di sebuah ruangan yang remang.

Mereka yang berjumlah kurang lebih enam orang ,terlihat serius dalam pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung.

Bangunan yang digunakan orang-orang ini sebagai tempat berlangsungnya rapat itu sangat jauh dari kata baik.

Namun bukan hal yang baru bagi orang-orang ini berkumpul di suatu tempat yang tidak layak guna,lihat saja tempat yang sekarang mereka diami,hanyalah sebuah gedung tua,kaca-kaca yang terpasang bahkan sudah tidak utuh lagi,lantainya yang kotor penuh dengan lumpur,dinding-dinding yang dihiasi sarang laba-laba menambah aksen dari tempat kumuh ini.

Di ruangan yang mereka tempati terlihat sebuah meja besar yang keadaannya kontras dengan kondisi bangunan tersebut.

Meja bundar yang masih baru terbuat dari kayu jati yang sudah di pernik sedemikian rupa,menjadikannya seperti emas di tengah tengah sampah busuk.''Apa tidak berlebihan menjadikana seorang death angle menjadi first eyes dalam organisasi ini?gadis itu masih terlalu belia,umurnyapun belum genap tujuh belas tahun''.sebuah pelontaran dari seorang yang memiliki wajah cantik itu mendapat anggukan hampir dari seluruh peserta rapat malam ini.

"Benar menurutku apa yang di katakana oleh Hero sangatlah tepat

angle masih terlalu dini untuk menjabat dalam posisi ini,akan banyak dari anggota kita yang meragukan keahliannya dan hal ini juga bisa mengakibatkan pertikaian yang menurutku akan berdampak pada keamanan Kuron

Saya harap ketua memikirkannya lagi''pintanya pada sang ketua.

Hening dalam ruangan itu sungguh mencekam siapaun yang berada disana.

Perkataan terakhir dari se7en seorang kebangsaan Inggris yang menjabat sebagai mentri pertahanan Inggris itu membuat semua orang tegang dan was was menanti jawaban yang akan di lontarkan oleh ketua mereka,Lee Soo man.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu dengan keadaan yang masih sama.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani berkata.

Semakin lama keheningan ini menyelimuti mereka,semakin gundah pula hati ke lima orang itu.

Walau dari luar wajah mereka memperlihatkan seolah keadaan seperti ini adalah hal yang lumrah dan biasa dalam setiap rapat,namun tidak di pungkiri ada sebersit kegelisahan dalam hati mereka."Aku sudah memutuskan,dan keputusan itu tak akan aku tarik kembali.

Pandangan kalian terhadapnya memperlihatkan ketidak mampuan diri kalian untuk menilai kempuan yang luar biasa dari gadis itu. Lagi pula apa harus aku ingatkan lagi pada kalian hm?

* * *

perlu kalian ingat siapa death angle yang sedang kalian ragukan kemampuannya itu.

Keahlian beladiri,kecerdasannya,insting dan wibawa kepemimpinan yang dimilikinya adalah warisan yang aku berikan langsung selaku gurunya dan orang yang mendidiknya secara langsung selama 10 tahun terakhir ini.

Dan putusan ini adalah final!Aku,sebagai Pimpinan tertinggi di oraganisasi ini memutuskan my angle yang akan memegang hak istimewa sebgai first eyes!"

Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada pimpinan mereka,saat sang pemimpin dengan tegasnya memutuskan apa yang menjadi topik utama rapat malam ini.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berkeinginan memprotes lagi keputusan sang pemimpin.

Semuanya hanya terdiam dan memikirkan manfaat dan kerugian yang akan di tanggung,apabila mereka mengangkat seorang bocah menjadi first eyes Kuron dan menjabat dalam tatanan tiga besar organisasi bawah tanah ini.

"Bila itu memang keputusan mutlak dari anda,kami semua akan menyetujuinya'',ucap Se7en dengan gugup.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

* * *

"Menurutku lebih baik Bunny a.k.a angle yang menjadi first eyes, setidaknya begitu mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada snow yang kau sayangi itu menjadi first eye."Kang Ta,tersenyum lebar pada Hero,yang kini tengah memikirkan kata-katanya barusan.

"ah…kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?tapi,walau begitu,aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada bocah kelinci itu,bisa saja dia menghianati kita"

"Itu tidak AKAN TERJADI"

"Selama ketua memegang kartu truffnya,anak itu akan tetap setia pada kita,begitupun dengan Snow."Seringai licik terpahat jelas di wajah keduanya saat memikirkan hal itu.

Ah..sepertinya badai besar akan segera datang dan menghancurkan segala yang ada didekatnya.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

* * *

** selatan**

"Bagaimana?"Kibum,mengamati ekspresi wajah Sungmin,yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata-baik-baik saja.

Tentu saja dengan sesuatu yang kini tengah dipegang Kibum,Seekor kucing,atau lebih tepatnya mayat seekor kucing yang berlumuran darah.

Parahnya lagi,mayat kucing itu sengaja Kibum perlihatkan didepan Sungmin,yang jelas-jelas

Mempunyai masalah besar dengan yang namanya darah!

Masih ingatkan kalau sungmin itu mempunyai penyakit kejiwaan yang di sebut PTSD(Post traumatic stress disorder),Apa jadinya bila salah satu factor dari penyebab penyakit tersebut,kini ada di depan matanya,dan terpangpang jelas dengan jarak kurang dari lima meter?

Tentu saja,Sungmin akan hilang kendali,dan semua itu justru tidak membuat Kibum khawatir sama sekali.

Yeoja yang dijuluki muka tembok oleh evil kyu,kini hanya mengamati dengan wajah datarnya.

Sesekali dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya,seperti tengah menilai dan memikirkan lebih tepatnya menaganalisis raut perubahan dari wajah Sungmin.

Meski begitu tidak dipungkiri ada rasa cemas tersendiri.

Cemas memikirkan nasibnya,kalau sampai Sungmin mengamuk bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

aish..Sungmin itu seorang petarung,dan jangan Tanya kemampuan beladirinya.

Yah..walaupun dalam hal tersebut Kibum juga tidak kalah kuat dari Sungmin,tapi kalau harus berhadapan dengan sahabatnya sendiri,Kibum lebih memilih lompat kejurang atau berenang di tengah kawanan hal itu jauh lebih baik dari pada harus menyakiti orang yang kau sayangi.

Dipandangi wajah cantik Sungmin yang kini pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahinya.

Meski mata hazel itu masih memandang mayat kucing yang digenggam Kibum,namun Kibum tahu,kalau pandangan Sungmin sudah tidak focus pada apa yang ada di depannya lagi.

Mungkin bisa dikatakan kini Sungmin tengah berada didunianya sendiri,yaitu ingatannya di kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

"Dengar aku Minnie,jangan terperangkap dalam masa lalumu,apa yang kau lihat hanyalah masa lalu yang menyedihkan.

fokuskan dirimu dan tinggalkan tempat itu."Kibum kini berbicara keras,namun tidak membentak,lebih cendrung pada kata tegas.

Sungmin tidak menjawab,dirinya masih terduduk di sebuah sofa khusus dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang diikat kuat pada kursi tersebut.

Bagi mereka yang tidak tahu apapun,tindakan kibum ini mungkin akan dikatakan sebagai kejahatan.

Mengikat erat temannya sendiri dan menyiksanya secara hell, tentu saja itu adalah tindakan criminal,yah setidaknya terlihat seperti itu,tapi perlu kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Kibum adalah suatu hal yang lumrah dan biasa mereka lakukan setiap minggunya.

'Terapi'

Itulah yang Kibum ini memang sedikit ekstrim,mengingat bahwa setetes darah saja bisa membuat Sungmin menjadi orang gila,lah ini..lebih dari ribuan tetes.

Tapi kibum memiliki Pemikiran sendiri. Yang dia pikirkan dalam penyembuhan Sungmin adalah, pertama bila kalian ingin sembuh dari ketakutan maka lawanlah ketakutan itu sendiri.

Walau pada awalnya Kibum sendiri tidak tega,tapi dia harus lakukan itu bila Sungmin ingin pulih kembali.

BRUKK

Dilemparnya mayat kucing tak berdosa itu kesembarang arah.

Kini Kibum memposisikan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Look at me!Sungmin,Kontrol dirimu dan berusahalah untuk keluar dari masa lalu itu!Look at me not your past"Kibum memegang kedua pipi Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin masih melihat kedepan,tepatnya menatap kibum,namun Kibum tahu betul tidak ada sosoknya pada mata hazel Sungmin.

Kini Sungmin tengah menatap tragedy 10 tahun yang lalu,hari berdarah pada ulang tahunnya.

'Kilas balik 'Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dialami sungmin sekarang.

Sungmin Pov.

Ini bukan kamarku,yah dilihat dari sisi manapun ini memang tidak terlihat seperti kamarku ataupun rumahku dan lebih seperti gedung yang mewah.

"KYAAA….ARGHHH TOLONG…TOLONG…BOOM…KYAAAAAA"

Mwo,kenapa ada suara rebut-ribut seperti itu?asalnya dari balik pintu besar yang tidak jauh dariku.

Perlahan aku mencoba membuka pintu besar yang dihiasi berbagai ukiran rumit namun terkesan sangat indah.

Kau tahu,apa yang aku rasakan saat membuka pintu besar ini?ada rasa sesak dan sakit ngilu yang tak ingin aku rasa.

Hati dan pikiranku menjerit agar tidak membuka pintu ini,namun tubuhku tidak mau mematuhi.

Seperti ada seseorang mengendalikan semua bagian seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik paksa tanganku untuk mendorng pintu di hadapanku ini.

Ku pejamkan mataku erat,berusaha mengambil alih tubuhku.

Oh..tapi hasilnya nihil-ini benar-benar mnyebalkan!

Saat aku membuka mata,ku lihat tanganku masih terjulur kedepan,namun anehnya,kini aku berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

bukankah seharusnya aku berada di dekat pintu masuk itu?

Pandanganku ku arahkan untuk melihat sesak dan sakit di dadaku kembali lagi.

Ini selalu terjadi setiap kali aku meliah tragedi tahu apa yang aku lihat?Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan mayat,darah dan Sungmin kecil?Ne..aku melihat bocah kecil,yang aku kenali sebagai diriku dengan balutan gaun berwarna pink.

hiks,kenapa?kenapa harus aku lihat lagi!Kumohon keluarkan aku dari neraka ini !.Jeritku frustasi dalam hati

Sungmin Pov end.

Sepertinya doa Sungmin terkabul,karena detik berikutnya Sungmin sudah tidak berada dalam gedung .

Kini dia berdiri di sebuah ruang kerja entah siapa itu.

Ruangan ini tampak lebih baik dibandingkan dengan yang tadi,tapi bagi Sungmin ini sama karena tempat ini memiliki kenangan buruk tersendiri untuknya.

Mata hazelnya menemukan seorang bocah bersama seorang pria yang sudah berumur di yakin bahwa bocah itu adalah dirinya saat berumur tujuh tahun,dan pria di sampingnya adalah Lee sooman.

Sedang tidak jauh dari dua orang itu,terlihat seorang pria bertubuh tambun yang sedang memandang pucat Sungmin kecil dan lee Soo Man.

"Ini tugas pertamamu my dia untukku"Lee Soo man berkata dingin sambil menunjuk pria tambun kecilpun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"TIDAK…JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU"Pria tambun itu berteriak keras,seperti orang gila,namun Sungmin tidak pedulikan itu .

Kaki mungilnya berlari cepat kearah pria tambun yang kini berusaha melarikan diri.

SRET..JLEB

Dengan cepat bagai kilat,Sungmin menusuk punggung sipria tambun dan dalam sekali tebasan dari katananya dia penggal kepala si pria.

Sungmin memandangi sosok bocah dihadapannya dengan gemetar.

Rasanya ia ingin berteriak keras,namun tak ada sura yang berhasil masih ingat betul,ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang lee Sungmin membunuh manusia.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar,lemas dan takut,serta rasa bersalah dan penyesalan menjadi satu.' _Dengar aku Minnie,jangan terperangkap dalam masa lalumu,apa yang kau lihat hanyalah masa lalu yang meyedihkan._

_Fokuskan pikiranmu dan tinggalkan tempat itu.'_

Sungmin hapal betul suara siapa itu dan dia bersyukur masih bisa mendengar bisikan Kibum.

_'Sungmin,kontrol dirimu dan berusahalah untuk keluar dari masa lalu itu!Look at me not your past.'_

Lagi suara Kibum beredengung di ruangan itu membuat Sungmin sadar dari keterpurukannya.

'Benar,ini hanya masal lalu.'

'Masa lalu yang harus kau hadapi ming.'Dipejamkannya kedua mata indah melepaskan rasa takut dan jerat rantai neraka dalam beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin merasa semua yang ada disekelilingnya berputar 360 derajat dan semuanya terhisap dalam satu titik lalu saat membuka matanya kembali yang Sungmin lihat adalah sang sahabat.

Kibum menghembuskan napas dengan rasa lega dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau berhasil min"Ucap Kibum dengan senyum lega.

Sedang Sungmin mengagukan kepalanya didalam rengkuhan Kibum itu.

"terapi kali ini sudah terlihat kemajuan yang cukup memuasakan,kau hanya perlu berani dalam menghadapi ketakutan dan masa lalumu,walau aku tahu itu sulit tapi untuk seorang lee Sungmin bukankah tidak ada yang tidak bisa kau atasi heo"Kibum menjelaskan perkembangan terapinya sembari melepas ikatan Sungmin.

"Satu hal lagi,Kali ini kau tidak melakukan pemberontakan dan tali ini masih utuh melekat di pergelangan tangan dan bukankah ini adalah kemajuan yang sangat bagus"Setelah ikatannya terlepas Kibum member air putih pada Sungmin yang langsung diteguk oleh si empunya.

"Hhh..hh hh"Terdengar deru nafas yang masih belum stabil dari yeoja pecinta warna pink masih pucat tapi tidak sepucat tadi.

"Minggu depan akan ku coba dengan terapi Hipnotis.

Hm..kau tidak keberatankan?".Tanya Kibum yang dijawab gelengan oleh Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu khawatir tentang jalannya terapi nanti,yang pasti terapi hipnotis tidak akan seektrim terpai yang kita lakukan selama tidak langsung menggunakan darah atau mayat binatang,ck lagi pula aku sudah bosan membunuh kucing jalanan."Sungmin memandang Kibum dengan geli.

Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa namun dirinya masih merasa lemas tidak bertenaga.

Kibum mengerti dengan kondisi Sungmin yang sangat kelelahan secara mentalnya Sungmin untuk berdiri dan berjalan kekamarnya.

Dibaringkan tubuh Sungmin di tempat tidur dan diambilnyas sebuah suntikan dari dalam laci lemari yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Sungmin agar tertidur pulas.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

* * *

**Kediaman perdana mentri Lee.**

"Mianhamida tuan,Kami masih belum mengetahui keberadaan nona."Hangkyung mendesah berat dengan laporan yang diberikan anak buahnya.

"Kenapa masih belum ada perkembangan juga hah!Kenapa setiap hari laporanmu hanya seperti ini!"Rasa marah dan kecewa menyelimuti dirinya.

Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya putri pertamanya Lee Sungmin menghilang dan Putra tungalnya Lee Jinki mebegitu kepala keluarga Lee ini masih belum menyerah mengenai putrinya yang percaya Sungmduinnya masih hidup dan bertahan,karena itu pula meninggal.

Walau begitu hangkyung tidak akan menyerah menemukan anaknya.

"Mianhamida,saya sudah mencari keseluruh tempat di Korea namun hasilnya nihil tuan."Di senderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya.

Dalam hati ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah dan Seorang Suami.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada sang istri mengenai hal ini.

Sungguh Hankyung tidak mau melihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan istrinya setiap ia mengatakan belum berhasil menemukan Sungmin.

"HH..sudahlah lanjutkan sana pekerjaanmu."Sipria yang merupakan anakbuah hankyung itu membungkukan dirinya Sembilan puluh derajat sebelum dia keluar dari ruang kerja sang perdana mentri.

Tidak lama setelah anak buahnya keluar suara ketukan terdengar dan masuklah seorang yeoja imut dengan surai coklat sepunggung.

"Wookie?ada apa chagi"Dengan langkah lebar wookie atau Ryewook berjalan menghampiri sang ayah dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hanya ingin memastikan appa baik-baik saja."Hankyung tersenyum lembut dan mengusap surai anaknya dengan sayang.

"Bagai mana denga eommamu hm?"

"Ne,eomma baik appa,"Rywook melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang menghadap langsung kearah tempat duduk Hankyung.

"Besok hari pertamamu di sekolah,apa kau yakin chagi ingin masuk sekolah umum?

Kau taukan appa dan eomma sangat khawatir dengan keputusanmu ini."Rywook tersenyum tahu ayahnya sangat khawatir,namun keputusannya memilih bersekolah di sekolah umum adalah final.

Selama ini dia sekolah home scooling dan tidak pernah merasakan kehidupan anak remaja seperti biasa.

sekali ini saja ia ingin merasakan bagaiamana bisa tertawa dengan teman-temannya,makan dikantin sekolah dengan teman,mencontek Pr,Curhat dan hal-hal lainnya yang biasa gadis remaja seusianya lakukan.

"Appa tidak perlu khawatir,lagi pula ada Yesung oppa yang akan menjaga dan melindungiku kan?"Hankyung kembali mengingat pemuda berkepala besar namun tampan itu,yah Kim Yesung adalah orang yang ia percayai untuk melindungi putri bungsunya,meski usia pemuda itu masih 18 tahun namun prestasinya sebagai agen polisi tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata,begitupula dengan kemampuan beladirinya selain itu Yesung juga merupakan tunangan Rywook,anak itu sudah pasti akan melindungi dengan sekuat tenaga yeoja yang di cintainya.

"Hhh..kau memang keras kepala,tidak... semua anggota keluarga kita memang emiliki temperament yang keras.

Dan karena hal itu pula aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu."Rywook tersenyum penuh kemenangan.'Ahirnya aku bisa mencicipi dunia luar juga.'Batin yeoja manis tersebut .

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

* * *

Siwon,Donghae dan Kyuhyun kini tengah bersantai duduk di sofa sembari menikmati tayangan berita yang kini tengah mereka lihat dengan serius.

Ketiga namja ini untuk pertama kalinya memperhatikan sebuah berita eklusif dengan begitu serius!

WOW..bukankah ini hal yang luar biasa?seorang Kyuhyun si evil ,Siwon si Kuda liar dan Donghae si Fishy yang kesehariannya hanya bermain-main dan jarang memperhatikan sekitar,justru kini tengah serius memperhatikan sebuah tayangan yang bagi sebagian besar kaum muda sangat membosankan.

"_Sebuah berlian berharaga _**_The Heart of Eternity _**_di kabarkan telah dicuri kemarin malam dari museum nasional._

_Berlian yang di datangkan langsung dari amerika ini landas menghilang sehari sebelum di pamerkan di museum benda-benad antik._

_ polisi menduga bahwa pelaku utama pencurian berlian adalah Spencer,seorang pencuri yang menjadi buronan selama lima tahun terakhir ini."_

PIP

Tiba-tiba saja televisi itu mati karena Uri magnae denga seenak evilnya mematikan tv tersebut,membuat dua hyung yang berada di sampingnya mendesah kecewa.

"Ishh kenapa kau mematikanya evil"Desisan Siwon yang bagai ular itu tidak di indahkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bosan."Dua kata yang di lontarkannya itu membuat Donghae maupun Siwon menggelengkkan kepalanya.

Anak ini kalau sudah seperti ini pasti akan melakukan yang iya-iya alias evilnya kambuh dan naasnya kalau tidak siwon dan Donghae yang tidak terkena kejahilan si raja evil maka para pelayan di kediaman Lee lah yang kena imbasnya.

"kalau begitu kau lakukan saja hal seperti biasa pada para pelayan rumah.

Bukankah menjahili mereka selalu membuatmu terhibur."Sindiran dari donghae itu tida digubris oleh Kyun.

Dia justru lebih memilih memainkan -imemandangi foto yeoja yang hampir satu tahun ini di taksirnya-Lee Sungmin.

"Aku kesalll!

kenapa liburan ini sangat lama !Aish kalau saja aku tahu no hpnya atau alamat rumahnya"

"Ck kasian sekali,padahal sudah berbulan-bulan kau mendekatinya,tapi no hp saja tidak tahu"Perkataan Donghae ini bukan hanya membuat kyuhyun bad mood tapi juga Siwon yang langsung murung di pojokan-meratapi nasibnya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan dengan Kibum.

"Huh dari pada mengurusi masalah cinta kalian,aku lebih tertarik dengan si spencer ini"Dongahe kembali menyalakan televisi dan mendengarkan berita tentang pencurian besar yang telah dilakukan oleh spencer.

"Cih apa menariknya seorang pencuri yang merupakan Kriminal."

"Jusrtu menurutku pencuri ini menarik sekali,Dia berbeda dengan pencuri lainnya Kyu"Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan raut tidak percaya dan seakan tidak peduli.

"Orang ini,setiap kali mencuri sebuah benda selalu meninggalkan mawar biru dan secarik pesan selain itu kemampuannya pasti sangatlah luar biasa dan aku yakin dia orang yang sangat cerdas karena bisa melumpuhkan sisitem keamanan yang dibuat oleh ayahku"

"Mawar biru itu asli?"Tanya Siwon yang di jawab anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Ne mawar itu asli dan bukan terbuat dari kertas,kain atau pelastik".Rasa skeptis itu terlihat jelas di raut wajah Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang mendengarnya.

Bagai manapun mawar biru adalah bunga yang sangat langka dan bukan jenis mawar yang tumbuh dengan alami.

Mawar biru merupakan hasil rekayasa genetika dan dalam pembuatannya membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama dan yang pasti harganya tidaklah murah.

Ketiganya mulai berpikir sama.

Mungkin memang benar kalau spencer sang pencuri ini berbeda dari pencuri lainnya.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Angin malam kota Seoul berhembus dingin menusuk kulit siapapun yang berada diluar ruangan tanpa penghangat.

Malam yang penuh dengan kerlip cahaya lampu kota memperlihatkan keindahannya membuat siapapun terpesona akan hal itu.

Di sana,di bawah langit Kota Seoul,seorang gadis dengan mata kucingnya menatap dingin benda yang berada dlam genggaman tangannya.

Sebuah batu berkelap kelip berwarna biru dengan bentuk hati.

'**The Heart of Eternity'**Berlian yang kabarnya baru dicuri ini,Kini berada di genggaman yeoja itu.

"I'm comeback"pelan ia berkata sembari menatap langit yang di penuhi bintang saat itu, sedang tangannya masih menggemgam erat berlian hati.

"waktunya berkumpul kembali"

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**tbc**

**Note:Angle adalah sebutan yang diberikan oleh lee Soo man buat Sungmin.**

**Sedang first eyes,bisa dikatakan itu seperti tingkatan yang diberlakukan dalam oraganisasi tersebut.**

**First eyes menempati posisi ketiga teratas setelah sang pemimpin dan wakilnya.**

**p.s:mianhamida(bungkuk2)Blue lagi-lagi updatenya kelewat lama.**

**Udah lebih dari sebulan kayaknya ==".**

**Blue gak bakal marah kok kalau diantara kalian ada yang mau ngegebugin(?)BLUE karena update ni cerita yang kelewatttt luamaa bangett,dan blue gak bakal ngasih alasan-alasan kenapa Blue update lama.**

**Terimakasih pada semua readers yang udah mau baca apalagi riview ffku yang abal abal.**

**Hountou ne arigatou gozaimasu minna san (m_ _m)**

**Dan maaf belum bisa balas riview kalian,sumimasen,Blue bener-benr minta maaf,tapi semua riview,masukan dari kalian Blue baca semua dan Blue sangat berterima kasih banyak pada cingudeul yang udah kasih semangat, bener-bener **

** Blue mau kasih tau kesemua chingu yang masih setia baca ff ni dari awal sampe sekarang,Mungkin untuk sementara waktu Blue gak bakal update cerita di ffn(cuman sementara ko ^_^,istilahnya mungkin hiatus ),Tapi tenang aja,untuk semua yang masih penasaran akan kelanjutannya kalian bisa baca di wp bLUE(Alamat wp lihat di profile Blue aja)**

**.**

**Ucapan terimakasihku **

**Tania3424, tyararahayuni , Guest, ANEmonE, hyuknie , Chikyumin, Fariny audrey musaena Vhentea , nodomi, Rilianda Abelira , Blue-EvilsAegyo137 ,sparkyumin, asahi, 1812, adinda dinda nafisah , siapa ya?, gheeaaa ajh, 21, kyumin13, MinnieGalz, nahanakyu, Sasya, Hyeri, HanAiren , nikyunmin , HeeYeon , MINGswife. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle :Life**

**Genre :Crime/romance/friendship/family/angst**

**cast : Lee sungmin**

**Choi kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee soo man**

**Hyukjae as Spencer**

**Disclaimer :Suju dan artis SMent bukana milik author,tapi milik diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning :GanderSwitch,Typos…mau tidak mau pasti selalu ada T.T,Ide yang pasaran.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary :Hidup..ya..aku melakukan apapun agar mereka yang kucintai bisa bertahan hidup,bahkan perasaan dan jiwa orang lainpun akan aku korbankan. Tidak peduli tangan dan hati ini menjadi kotor dan berlumuran cairan pekat berwarna merah sekalipun./ Tapi kemudian namja itu datang dan perlahan mengisi kekosongan dalam hatiku ini**

**Chapter 9 part A**

**Spencer and Asashin**

Ada yang tau persamaan seorang pencuri dan pembunuh?Sama-sama penjahat,berhati dingin,egois,pembohong?Oh tentu saja,hal-hal tersebut tidak perlu di sebutkan

Tapi dari semua itu,ada satu hal yang benar-benar menyamakan keduanya.

Karena kedua pekerjaan ini sama-sama merampas sesuatu yang penting bagi kehidupan manusia.

Pencuri,mereka mencuri suatu objek berupa benda yang pada dasarnya penting bagi kehidupan manusia.

Sedang pembunuh,mereka mencuri suatu objek yang sifatnya kasat mata,sesuatu yang penting dan berharga melebihi apapun.

Nyawa.

Dengan persamaan itu bukankah seorang pencuri maupun pembunuh sama -sama sja.

Setidaknya itulah yang sebagian orang pikir mengenai seorang penjahat macam pencuri maupun pembunuh.

Tidak ada yang mau tau alasan di balik orang-orang itu lakukan.

karena itu pula mereka yang disebut sebagai penjahat tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang orang,karena nyatanya masyrakat sendiri tidak mau peduli pada penjahat seperti mereka.

Orang-orang ini menutup mata dan telinga serta hati mereka,ketika korban berteriak atau memohon-mohon ampunan.

Wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi adalah topeng yang paling sempurna untuk pekerjaan macam ini dan rasa belas kasihan hanyalah menjadi hama bagi kehidupan seperti itu yang pada akhirnya hanya akan ikut terbawa mati seiring waktu.

Tapi,Karena setiap orang memiliki sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya dan selama sesuatu itu masih dapat ia lihat dan raih maka apapun akan dilakukannya.

Meski itu artinya harus menjual jiwa pada iblis neraka sekalipun tapi selama harapan itu masih ada,mereka akan berjuang untuk memepertahankan,melindungi dan menyelamatkan sesuatu itu.

Karena sesungguhny mereka masih memiliki hatinya dan rasa belas kasih,meski itu tersimpan jauh dalam gelapnya hati.

Lalu bagai mana bila sesuatu yang menjadi alasan itu hilang,lenyap tak bersisa?bagai debu yang tertiup angin.

bagaimana bila hal itu terjadi pada orang-orang yang hidup dalam dunia yang gelap,dimana sesuatu yang baginya cahaya itu tak ada lagi untuk dia genggam dan rengkuh?

Maka orang itu akan kehilangan rasanya,tujuan hidupnya dan pada akhirnya menjadi sebuah tubuh dengan jiwa yang kosong/

Dan orang orang inilah yang membuat malapetaka bagi kehidupan manusia ,membunuh,mencuri,menganiyaya dan itu semua dilakukan tanpa pandang bulu.

Sama halnya yang terjadi dengan yeoja itu, Spencer.

Nama ini asing ditelinga umum namun untuk mereka yang bekerja dalam bidang criminal seperti kepoliasian,Interpol,Mafia,Yakuza dll,nama ini sangatlah familiar

Tidak ada yang mengetahui rupa maupun jenis kelaminnya.

Apakah laki-laki ataupun perempuan.

Tidak ada yang pernah mendengar bagaikan Hantu

Datangdan pergi tanpa diundang(emang jelangkung ==") dan orang-orang ini hanya tahu sosok itu ada dari setiap pesan yang ditinggalkannya setelah melakukan aksi nanluarbiasa dan dari sebuah memo singkat yang bertuliskan 'Spencer' dan tiga buah mawar biru yang selau ditinggalkan disetiap TKP,orang-orang itu tahu bahwa spencer adalah sosok nyata namun tak terlihat mata.

seorang yang dingin hatinya dan tertutup,tidak mengenal belas kasih dan akan menyingkirkan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Dia seorang pencuri,oh.. jangan berpikir spencer ini pencuri yang mencopet dompet-dompet tebal atau tas-tas para ahjuma kaya ,dia bukanlah pencuri kelas teri seperti itu,orang ini,Spence r merupakan Heist society,Pencuri kelas atas,Penipu ulung dan selau mengincar benda-benda berseni kelas dunia.

Tapi dibalik semua itu,Spencer hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang kesepian dan menunggu seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya dari kesepian,

meskipun telah kehilangan sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya untuk bertahan,namun disamping itu Tuhan masih masih mendengar doa dan tangisnya dan Tuhan melihat semua yang dilakukannya dibalik semua tindakkan kejahatannya.

Tuhan memperhatikan si pencuri yang selalu memberi makan mereka yang kelaparan,meskipun dengan wajah stoicknya dan kata-kata pedas yang selalu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Tuhan mendengar setiap kali dia berdoa untuk mereka yang kurang beruntung,agar diberi kemurahan hatinya,tuhan melihat ia yang selalu memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatiannya pada anak-anak malang dijalanan maupun panti karena itu,Tuhan mengirimkan dua orang malaikat,meskipun dua malaikat ini adalah malaikat kematian yang dibenci dan dimusuhi semua orang,tapi baginya dua malikat ini adalah cahaya yang menjadi alasan baru untuknya terus hidup dan memulihkan hatinya yang pernah mati.

Mereka berdua adalah hidupnya,sahabat,keluarga dan penopangnya.

~o~o~o~o~o~~o~

At school

Tahun ajaran baru ,berarti murid baru,seragam baru,teman baru dan kelas baru hal serba baru setiap ajaran tahun baru itu semua berlaku untuk seluruh murid,guru maupun staf sekolah .

Dan seperti yang selalu dilakukan disetiap sekolah lainnya,setiap ajaran baru dimulai dengan upacara penyambutan bagi seluruh siswanya.

Mereka dikumpulkan dalam satu ruangan besar yang disebut aula.

Berbaris rapi dan harus rela berdiri dua jam lamanya untuk mendengar setia pidato-pidato membosankan dari para orang tua(Kepala sekolah dan ketua dewan Sekolah) juga ketua osis dan murid-murid berprestasi yang terpilih dari setiap angkatannya untuk berdiri dan berbicara diatas podium.

Choi Kyuhyun yang ternyata menjabat sebagai ketua osisi,Ketua Klub drama dan namja jenius diangkatannya ini menerima kehormatan untuk bisa berdiri diatas podium,memberikan beberapa patah kata.

Biasanya,bila kepala sekolah atau ketua dewan yang berbicara di tempat itu,para murid terkesan cuek bebek dan tidak peduli,maka lain cerita bila seorang Kyuhyun yang ada di mimbar atas.

Mungkin bila kyuhyun berbicara selam lima jam nonstoppun tidak akan ada yang protes.=="

Mereka terlalu terlena dan dibutakan oleh wajah tampannya.

Apalagi siswi baru tingkat pertama yang baru pertama kali melihat idola sekolah ini,Author yakin 100% setelah upacara selesai mereka semua akan menjadi fansgirlnya .

Tapi tidak semua yeoja itu terlena akan wajah rupawan Kyuhyun,disana tepat di baris belakang anak-kelas dua,

Terdapat dua orang yeoja yang lebih tertarik memperhatikan wajah seorang yeoja lainnya yaitu siswi kelas satu,di bandingkan namja yang tengah berbicara di podium.

Wajah si yeoja yang pertama lebih terkesan datar namun matanya menatap tajam dan terkejut pada sosok itu sedang yeoja yang satu lagi melihatnya dengan tatapan rindu.

Sungmin dan Kibum tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya,kini fokus dua yeoja itu adalah seorang siswi baru,Tiga baris dari depan tepat berada di sisikanan barisan.

"Wookie?."Kibum tau siapa orang itu,yang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini selalu dia dan Sungmin amati dan lindungi dari balik layar,

yang memiliki marga dan darah yang sama dengan Sungmin.

Orang itu,adik kandung dari Sungmin.

"Dia benar-benar Wookieku?"Sungmin tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus senang atau justru sebaliknya,melihat yeo dongsaengnya yang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir hanya bisa dilihat dari balik layar laptopnya,kini justru berada lima belas meter dari hadapannya.

Ingin dia berlari dan memeluk adiknya itu,namun itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Ya,dia adikmu,Lee Ryewook,tapi di sekolah ini namanya Kim Ryewook.

Sepertinya marga anak itu diubah agar tidak ada yang tahu dia putri bungsu dari perdana mentri."Kibum mengingat kembali file tentang data-data murid baru yang dilihatnya malam tadi."Kenapa tidak memberi tauku Bummie?."Kini Sungmin memandang tajam Kibum.

Meminta penjelasan lebih dari sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah tidur dan aku pikir ini akan bagus untuk jadi kejutan."Jawaban yang benar-benar simple dari seorang Kim Kibum.

Keduanya kembali memperhatikan Ryewook.

Ada rasa gembira dan khawatir dalam diri Sungmin yang dilihat Kibum."Dia,akan baik-baik saja selama berada dalam jangkauan kita.

Lagi pula anak itu memiliki bodyguard yang sudah Terlatih.

Ayahmu Sudah memperhitungkan sebaik mungkin mengenai keamanan putrinya."Sungmin tau itu,ya,tentu saja Ryewook tidak akan mungkin diperbolehkan keluar dari ruang lingkup rumah yang aman dan nyaman itu tanpa pengawalan.

Appa pasti menempatkan seseorang untuk melindungu putri bungsunya itu.

"Mungkin aku bisa lebih mudah melindunginya."Kibum mengangguk setuju dengan Sungmin.'Dia akan baik-baik saja selama kita berdua ada didekatnya.'

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya,Lee Donghae sekalipun tidak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta.

selama ini ia dikenal sebagai seorang Casanova dan Playboy cap dewa,namun tidak ada yeoja yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya.

Dan pagi ini,di hari pertamanya menjadi murid kelas tiga senior High school,Lee Donghae merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan debar jantungnya dan perasaan asing yang ada dihatinya.

Namja pecinta ikan ini,untuk kali pertama merasa dunianya terhisap dalam pusaran black hole dan hanya menyisakan seorang yeoja cantik bak bidadari dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang dipotong pendek.

Penampilan tomboy dan easy going pada yeoja itu tidak membuat ilfeel Donghae,malah merasa penampilan siyeoja sangat manis dan tidak terlihat centil.

Pandangnnya terus berpusat pada yeoja tersebut.

Merasa heran sendiri, kenapa ada siswi sekolahnya yang berada di taman belakang seharusnya semua murid berkumpul di .

Donghae sendiri hanya izin keluar sebentar karena tidak kuat menahan hasrat ingin buang air kecil.

Lalu ketika melewati taman ini,ia melihatnya..melihat seorang Yeoja yang sedang berdiri bersender pada pohon sembari memandangi sekitarnya.

Tep

Mata keduanya bertemu,saling menatap intens dan Donghae merasa ada aliran listrik yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya saat melihat senyuman yang begitu manis dari yeoja itu.

"Annyeong."Sapa si yeoja ceria sambil melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangan.

Donghae membalas dengan senyuman dan sedikit mengangkat tanagnnya lalu melambai-lambaikan sitangan di udara,bermaksud membalas sapaan si gadis.

"Kau tidak ke aula?anak baru?"Tanya yeoja itu memandangi Donghae dari atas kebawah,'tampan'begitulah kata hatinya.

"Aku tidak suka harus berdiri berjam-jam hanya untuk mendengar ,aku murid baru tapi bukan kelas 1.

Biar kuperkenalkan diriku ne,jeo neun lee hyukjae imnida tapi panggil saja eunhyuk atau hyukie kelas dua"Donghae terkekeh geli,ternyata yeoja dihadapannya ini cerewet juga.

"He he,Donghae,Lee Donghae 3."

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini hari baikmu atau tidak,tapi sayangnya murid yang ketahuan membolos upacara akan terkena hukuman,dan berhubung aku masih menjabat sebagai ketua kedisiplinan,jadi..yah-"

"mwo!Kau ketua kedisiplinan?Aish aku tidak mau dihukum dihari pertamaku."Perkataan Donghae yang belum selesai itu sayang harus terpotong oleh gerutuan dan keterkejutan Hyukie.

"Ya!Kau ini akukan belum selesai bicara,aish..jadi karena aku ini sedang berbaik hati maka untuk pelanggaran kali ini anggap saja aku tidak melihatnya."Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya imut saat Donghae mengatakan hal tersebut .'Maksudnya aku tidak kena hukuman?.'

Donhae merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh karena telah berkata seperti Itu.

Demi Tuhan...kalau ada murid lain yang mendengar ucapannya dan melaporkan pada kepala sekolah,sudah dipastikan dia akan langsung dipecat jadi ketua kedisiplinan.

Entanh kenpa logikanya seperti menguap begitu saja saat melihat wajah memelas yeoja yang bernama Eunhyuk atau Hyukjae ini.

Apa lagi saat Eunhyuk tersenyum begitu manisnya.

" he kalaubegitu bagaimana kalau makan siang nanti aku traktir ne?"Donghae ingin menjawab iya, Tapi dia gengsi dong kalau harus ditraktir yeoja.

Jadi si fishy ini hanya diam tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Pokonya oppa harus mau kutraktir!tidak ada penolakan ne!."Ah terimakasih pada yeoja ini karena memaksanya dengan menggunakan penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan sehingga Donghae tidak bisa menolak.'Lagi pula ini bisa jadi awal yang baik bagi hubungan kami selanjutnyakan'Pikir Donghae dalam hati.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Hyukjae tersenyum sangat manis,ketika matanya yang sedari tadi mencari cari seseorang atau lebih tepat dua orang yeoja berhasil menemukan objek yang diincarnya."Minnie,Bummi!"Teriaknya kencang memanggil Sungmin dan Kibum yang baru sja keluar dari Aula.

Dua yeoja yang dimaksudkan pun menoleh pada asal suara.

Sepertinya ini hari keberuntungan bagi Sungmin dan Kibum.

Kibum bahkan melakukan hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan.

Ya,dia tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

Ketiga yeoja itu saling berpelukan melepas rindu yang teramat."Hyukie,bogoshipo yo"Lirih Sungmin di pelukannya.

Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut yeoja pirang tersebut.

Kejadian tiga yeoja cantik yang berpelukan ini tentu saja mengundang orang-orang untuk menontonnya.

para namja serasa melayang-layang saat melihat ada gadis cantik bak bidadari apalagi tiga orang pula.

Siwon yang baru saja keluar Aula juga sama terkejut dan nahagaianya.

pasalnya ini kali pertama dia dapat melihat senyuman indah dari sang Snow white.

Selama satu tahun ia mengenal Kibum,belum pernah sekalipun Siwon melihat yeoja itu tersenyum.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya Siwon melihat senyuman yang mampu membuat para namja mimisan masal.

Terpesona dengan senyuman si snow white membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Dan rasa ingin memiliki dan selalu melihat yeoja yang dicintainya itu tersenyum seperti sekarang ini semakin kuat .

Ah..sepertinya Sungmin,Kibum dan Hyukjae mulai risih dengan tatapan para siswa yang menerut mereka menggelikan itu.

Ketiganya segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut,membuat para namaja mendesah kecewa.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sungmin,Kibum dan Hyukjae kini tengah berada di dalam kelas Sungmin II-4,

Mereka saling melepas rindu karena sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu.

Diperhatikannya dengan lekat sosok Hyukjae yang sedang memperebutkan sebuah buku dengan Kibum.

Sungmin masih ingat betul pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hyukje,Itu terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu di Moskow disebuah museum…..

Sungmin dan Kibum punya tujuan sendiri datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang ke Rusia(lebih tepatnya ke Museum..),Oh jangan bayangkan kedua yeoja ini datang untuk mencuri,tidak..mereka datang bukan untuk itu,melainkan menemui seseorang yang katakanlah cukup mengganggu oraganisasi dimana mereka bernaung,untuk membereskan hama yang menggangu(you know what I mean?) Dan orang itu merupakan kepala keamanan di museum…

Sedang Hyukjae datang kesana untuk mengambil atau lebih tepatnya mencuri salah satu lukisan karya Monet yang dipajang dimuseum tersebut.

Flashback.

Jleb jleb

Dua buah jarum berukuran enam centimeter itu sukses menembus rahang dan bagian jantung seorang pria yang sudah cukup Berumur.

Hanya dalam sekejap mata pria itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya didunia.

"Clear"Ucap Bunny sipelaku utama pembunuhan pada rekannya melalui headseat yang terhubung langsung dengan sisnow.

"Good,ehm,sepertinya ada orang lain selain kita berdua ".Kabar buruk!

Itulah yang ada dibenak Sungmin atau Bunny.

"berapa orang"

"Satu"

"Kau bisa mengatasinya"

"….."

"Snow?"

"….."

"Snow?"Tidak ada jawaban dari snow dan hal ini cukup membuat berbagai macam pikiran buruk melintas dikepala Bunny.

"Ah,sepertinya dia datang untuk mencuri dan juga membunuh?"Sungmin merasa lega,akhirnya ada suara dari rekan seprofesinya itu.

"Ck,kupikir kau kenapa napa.

"Eh..apa maksudmu dengan membunuh?Hm.."

"Aishh kau lihat sendiri saja."

"Orang itu ada dilantai pertama dan posisiku di lantai dua."  
Hubungan terputus setelah Snow mengkonfirmasikan posisinya.

Tidak maumembuang waktu,Bunny dengan cepat namun tetap berhati-hati berlari menuju posisi rekannya berada.

"Dimana posisinya?"Si bunny berjongkok tepat disisi Snow.

Keduanya cukup aman karena dilindungi dinding penyangga gedung.

"Pojok kanan,arah jam 01.00"Keduanya mengamati pergerakan sipencuri atau mungkin pembunuih.

ia dengan lihainya memisahkan bingkai lukisan tanpa harus menurunkan lukisan tersebut yang terpajang didinding,mematikan system keamanan dalam waktu singkat,dan bagaimana ia membunuh para penjaga keamanan yang jumlahnya lima orang tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali.

"Orang ini lebih gila daripadamu Snow"Bunny meringis saat melihat sipencuri mematahkan leher salah satu penjaga.

"Ya..dia gila"Snow a.k.a Kibum mengangguk setuju.

Karena orang ini membunuh siapapun yang ada dihadapannya tanpa pandang bulu.

TBC…..

**Curcol author:Beberapa waktu yang lalu ada temen Blue yang nanya kenapa cerita yang di posting di Wp dengan ffn beda,padahal judulnya diantara reader chingudeul yang pernah mampir dan baca ff life di wp author juga pasti bertanya-tanya seperti alur dan jalan ceritanya sama hanya saja ada perbedaan kata/kalimat antara di Wp dan ffn.**

**Hal ini terjadi sebab,setiap kali Blue mau posting fanfic di ffn entah napa selalu banyak kata-kata yang ilang :(.**

**Makanya Blue edit dan harus rombak berkali kali ceritanya.(itu juga yang nyebabin Blue update lama disini ==")**

**Balasan Riview buat yang gak log in**

**Tania3424 **  
**Pertanyaannya udah kejawabkan chingu.:).Udah lanjut ..riview lagi ha XD **

**Buat flashbacknya Kibum,rencananya Blue bakalan bikin Side storynya,masih dalam tahap pembuatan tapi bentar lagi rampung,doain aja ya.**

**yeonRA137**

**.makasih udah di bilang keren ..Huwaa Blue malu banget.**  
**Buat masa lalu Kibum,Blue bakalan bikin side storynya,masih dalam proses tapi bentar lagi BERESK KOK**

**And ini udah lanjuut XD**

**ANEmonE 11/17/12 . **  
**Chingu makasih karena udah mau nugguin ff aba ini. he XD**  
**mianhae ne Blue updatenya luaama bangett.**

**Tapi yang penting ni ff tetep lanjutkan.**

**he he(Nyengir watados).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle :Life**

**Genre :Crime/romance/friendship/family/angst**

**cast : Lee sungmin**

**Choi kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee soo man**

**Disclaimer :Suju dan artis SMent bukana milik author,tapi milik diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning :GanderSwitch,Typos…mau tidak mau pasti selalu ada T.T,Ide yang pasaran.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary :Hidup..ya..aku melakukan apapun agar mereka yang kucintai bisa bertahan hidup,bahkan perasaan dan jiwa orang lainpun akan aku korbankan. Tidak peduli tangan dan hati ini menjadi kotor dan berlumuran cairan pekat berwarna merah sekalipun./ Tapi kemudian namja itu datang dan perlahan mengisi kekosongan dalam hatiku ini**

**Chapter 9 part B**

**Spencer and Assassin**

Masih flasback.

"Dia menuju kemari..ishh ayo pergi,aku malas bertarung dengannya"Ujar Bunny yang sudah siap-siap beranjak pergi dari tempat sampai keduanya berhasil keluar dari gedung museum,sipencuri sudah ada tepat dihadapan Bunny dan Snow.

"Cepat sekali."Kagum dua orang yeoja ini pada pergerakan sipencuri.  
"Itu seperti ninjutsu atau jutsu?"Tanya Bunny entah pada siapa.

Ia jadi ingat dengan film anime favoritenya,Naruto,ketika melihat gerakan sipencuri seperti ninja.

"dilawan atau lanjutkan perjalanan?"Tanya Kibum tanpa ada rasa taku sedikitpun.

"Aku cape kalau harus berkelahi Snow"Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal .

"So what?"Kibum mulai kesal dengan sobatnya ..dia juga cape dan ingin segera kembali ke hotel lalu tidur di ranjang yang empuk.

Tapi MASALAHNYA,di hadapannya kini berdiri tegap seorang pencuri yang menjabat sebagai pembunuh juga-melihat dia sudah menghabisi lebih dari lima orang penjaga museum ini,jadi tidak salahkan kalau Kibum menyebutnya sebagai seorang pembunuh juga.

Di lihat dari postur tubuhnya kemungkinan besar orang ini adalah yeoja.

Tubuhnya terlampau langsing dan pinggang ramping itu-mana mungkin dimiliki seorang namja.

Dari sanalah Kibum dan Sungmin dapat menyimpulkan gender sipencuri.

Apalagi dengan adanya dua tonjolan di daerah dadanya yang membuat semakin yakin kalau orang ini adalah yeoja wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat karena memakai masker yang menutupi sampai hidungnya namun hal itu tidak menjadikan kesulitan bagi mereka dalam menganalisis sipencuri.

Sipencuri juga mengamati dengan cermat dari atas sampai bawah dua orang di depannya.

Alisnya sedikit terangkat kala tidak melihat ketakutan pada gesture tubuh dua orang ini.

Dilihat dari pakaiannya,mereka berdua jelas-jelas bukan penjaga ataupun polisi, pakaian yang digunakan sama mencolok dengan yang ia gunakan-

hitam-ketat dan menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh kecuali bagian kepala,tangan dan kaki.

Oh..ditambah dengan topeng yang menutupi wajah keduanya-dia yakin topeng tersebut pasti anti peluru dan tidak mudah untuk dihancurkan juga dilepas kecuali oleh penggunanya,dan warna rambut yang benar-benar mencolok itu-yang satu berwarna pirang dan satunya lagi putih?wth!hh..mau pamer fashion style heh?jengkelnya dalam hati.

"Hei.. your style is so unique and I like it.

Where did you get a mask like that?It's beautiful"Si pencuri bertanya dengan pandangan mata yang tidak bisa beralih dari topeng yang digunakan Kibum dan Sungmin.

Orang lain mungkin mengira dua topeng yang digunakan mereka hanyalah topeng biasa dan berfungsi sebagai pelindung wajah.

Tapi bagi sipencuri yang hidup diantara benda seni dan memiliki mata seorang seniman sejati,dua topeng itu adalah maha karya dari seorang pemahat dan pelukis hebat.

Dari setiap goresan warna yang menghiasi pinggiran topeng keduanya tidak ada keraguan sama ,prespektif baik dan perpaduan antara warna dengan ukiran yang rumit itu-oh sungguh indah.

"Why?You want my mask heo?But this is not for sale and me and my friend that made it."Sungmin tersenyum bangga,ah… ternyata ada orang yang mengerti keindahan dari topeng yang dibutnya ini.

"You..?"Si pencuru memandang skeptis"Ha ha ha I don't know and I not believe."

"Who are you?"Kibum mulai jengah dan tidak sabar dengan pertemuan yang diluar rencananya ini,walau begitu dirinya bersiaga penuh dan otaknya merencanakan berbagai hal yang dapat membuat dia bersama sikelinci dapat pulang kejepang dengan selamat .

"Me?Oh I forget to introduce myself.I a thief with name 'Spencer'and you?."Ada rasa bangga dan kepercayaan diri besar yang Kibum tangkap saat si spencer ini memperkenalkan dirinya-satu hal lagi yang benar-benar diluar rencana dan ,Kibum,sama sekali tidak mengira,dari sekian ribu penjahat didunia,kini dia dan sobatnya harus bertemu dengan 'Spencer'.Seorang pencuri berhati dingin yang tidak pernah diketahui dan dilihat oleh siapapun,walaupun ada yang pernah melihatnya namun orang itu dengan sadis akan segera dibunuh oleh yang bersangkutan.

Sialnya,Kibum dan Sungmin dengan tidak sengaja telah melihat sosok yang ada dipikirkan Kibum saat ini,adalah Si spencer, akan menghabisi nyawanya juga Sungmin.

"Bunny,you can call me Bunny and my partner Snow"Sungmin mengambil Jeda dan melihat kearah Kibum.

"Our Assassin."Lanjut Sungmin.

Kini tidak ada senyum sok ramah tamah yang diperlihatkan Sungmin dan si spencer dari balik maskernya itu.

Ketiga orang ini tersenyum iblis dengan pandangan meremehkan satu sama lain.

Tidak ada rasa terintimidasi maupun ketidak percayaan diri.

Sipencuri dan dua assassin saling menyelami mata lawan.

Dan mencari waktu yang pas untuk memulai serangan pertama.

~O~O~O~O~O~

"Bukannya kau bilang tidak ingin bertarung?"Sungmin menatap kesal Kibum yang baru saja mempertanyakan keputusan yang diambilnya.

"Pada awalnya memang begitu,tapi sekarang?situasinya sudah berbeda!"

Mana bisa mereka berdua keluar tanpa melawannya.

Orang ini terlalu pintar untuk dibodohi,tapi juga terlalu kuat untuk dilawan.

Kibum seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Sungmin itu,dengan cekatan diambilnya sebuah pistol dari balik sepatu dan mengarahkan tepat pada Spencer.

Sungmin sendiri sudah bersiap dengan jarum-jarumnya dan sispencer sendiri terlihat tengah memegang pisau kecil dikedua tangannya.

Serangan pertama dimulai dari Bunny,dengan cepat ia berlari kearah samping spencer,lebih tepatnya sebelah kanan dan melempar dua jarum beracun sekaligus kearahnya.

Spencer dengan lihai menghindari dan menangkis jarum-jarum tersebut,dengan satu pisau yang dipegang tangan kirinya,ia tangkis dua jarum tersebut dan meloncat mundur –lalu memulai serangan balasan pada Bunny dengan melempar satu pisau kearah Bunny dan menendang bagian perut lawan.

Bunny berhasil mengelak dari serangan pertama namun diserangan kedua pertahanannya roboh.

Buk.. tubuh mungilnya mundur beberapa meter dari tempat awalnya.

Tendangan yang kuat tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan Bunny.

Bunny atau Sungmin tidak tinggal diam,di arahkannya pistol ke arah Spencer dan

Dor..dor …dor

Tiga tembakan sekaligu ia luncurkan.

Seperti adegan slow motion-spencer menghindari satu persatu timah peluru itu dengan lihai dan tanpa ada gerakan sia-sia.

'Ck dia cepat 'Ujar Kibum dan Sungmin saat melihat gerakan spencer.

'Lumayan juga.'Di balik maskernya siSpencer menyeringai senang.

Ah...sudah lama ia tidak pernah bertarung seperti ini.

Buk,Spencer mencoba memukul Snow,namun dapat ditangkis oleh tangan kiri Kibum yang pada saat itu tidak memegang pistol.

Ia tidak hanya menangkis namun Kibum juga meluncurkan aksi serangan berupa tendangan cepat kedaerah perut spencer yang tidak mungkin dihindari.

Lalu langsung memukul punggung spencer dengan kuat membuat spencer terperosok jatuh kelantai.

Ugh ..sebuah erangan keluar dari mulut Spencer.

dibalik maskernya,Spencer menyeringai.

Keingin membunuhnya semakin kuat .Dengan sekali hentakan kaki,ia berdiri tegap dan langsung menyerang Kibum dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

Pukulan,tendangan dan tembakan tidak dapat dihindari.

dengan tehnik dan kekuatan luar biasa,bahkan kecepat mereka bertiga saat melancarkan serangan-serangan maupun menangkis serangan akan sulit ditangkap oleh mata biasa.

Tanpa ketiganya sadari diluar museum para polisi yang jumlahnya hampir lima puluh orang ditambah lagi dengan penjaga keaman museum yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit itu tengah bersiap-siap.

Senjata dan berbagai artibut keamanan digunakan mereka.

Informasi mengenai adanya penyusup yang telah membunuh kepala keaman dan beberapa orang penjaga membuat mereka harus berhati-hati agar tidak bertindak ceroboh.

Dengan mengendap-ngendap para polisi memasuki lantai pertama museum.

Brak… bugh… dor…..

Suara ribut terdengar dari lantai dua,si pemimpin pasukan mengisaratkan pada anak buahnya untuk pergi kearah suara itu.

Dengan masih mengendap-ngendap layaknya maling para polisi tersebut menaiki tangga yang mengarah kelaintai dua.

"Stop!"Tiga yeoja itu berhenti saling menyerang dan berseru satu kata 'stop'.

Seakan itu merupakan aturan dari permainan bertarung mereka,Baik spencer,Bunny dan Snow tidak ada yang melancarkan serangan apapun.

Ketiga yeoja itu berdiri diam-Dipertajamnya indra pendengaran mereka.

"Arah jam ,sepuluh,lima belas,dua..duapuluh dua orang menuju kemari."Ucap Kibum.

"Polisi sialan!."Geram si Spencer karena ada orang yang berani-benarninya mengganggu.

Yeoja-yeoja itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain-lalu ketiganya menganggukan kepala berbarengan dan berlari keluar dari Museum melewati jendela yang berada di dekat mereka.

'Prang'

Suara pecahan kaca yang terdengar nyaring itu membuat para polisi semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan saat mereka berada ditempat asal suara,para polisi itu hanya menemukan pecahan kaca yang berasal dari jendela-berserakan dimana-mana.

Dan setangkai mawar biru.

Flashback off.

**~O~O~O~O~O~~O~**

Begitulah pertemuan mereka bertiga.

Dari musuh menjadi teman dan akhirnya sahabat.

Kisah ketiganya yang berakhir menjadi sahabat itu akan terlalu panjang bila di ceritakan,mungkin mereka bertiga dapat menjalin ikatan tersebut karena factor persamaan dan kebutuhan.

Yang pasti ikatan ini terjalin karena ada sebab musababnya.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Hei sungmin!Ming!".Hukjae memanggil-manggil nama Sungmin,karena sedari tadi Sungmin bediam diri tanpa melakukan apapun.

"AH..NE ne ada apa?"

"Ada apa-ada apa dengkulmu!"

"Ishh...sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Minnie?".Sungmin tersenyum lembut"Bukan apa-apa kok"Hyukjae mengembungkan pipinya kesal sedang Kibum tersenyum memaklumi.

"Lebih baik kita kekantin saja yuk,dari tadi malam aku belum makan nih..laparrr".Seru Eunhnyuk keras membuat Kibum maupun Sungmin telonjak kaget.

~~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O`

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku besar ditengah tengah kantin.

Karena ini adalah hari pertama masuk jadi belum ada kegiatan belajar mengajar dan seluruh murid di bebaskan,jadi tidak mengherankan kalau ketiga yeoja itu sudah ada di kantin dengan makanan mereka masing-masing padahal jam baru menunjukan pukul 11.00,yang tentu saja belum waktunya untuk istirahat.

"Ah bukankah itu Donghae oppa?kebetulan sekali"

Eunhnyuk yang melihat Donghae baru saja memasuki kantin bersama tiga orang namja lainnya dan seorang yeoja imut yang tidak ia kenal langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya sembari memanggil Donghae.

"OPPA!Donghae oppa!"

Panggilan Eunhnyuk yang tidak bisa dibilang tidak keras itu membuat orang-orang,juga yang dimaksud menoleh mencari asala suara.

"Hyukie?"Donghae segera berjalan cepat kearah meja Eunhnyuk,di ikuti empat orang lainnya.

"Kau kenal Donghae oppa?."Eunhnyuk mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Sungmin.

"Kau juga?"Kini giliran Eunhnyuk yang bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Ne"Jawabnya Singkat.

"ini terlalu ramai."Desisi Kibum dengan nada tidak suka yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan dua sobatnya.

"Annyeong..Hyukie,Kibum ah,Sungmin ah.

HM..Boleh kami duduk di sini?"Sapa Donghae tersenyum lebar,yang tentu saja dijawab dengan anggukan Kibum,Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

"Gomawo ne."Setelahnya Donghae,Siwon Kyuhyun dan dua orang asing yang belum di kenal atau disadari keberadaaannya duduk di meja yang memang cukup menampung dua belas orang itu.

Oh..kecuali si magnae.

Evil itu tanpa babibu langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Grep

Sungmin yang untungnya sudah menelan bubur makan siangnya itu kaget akan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun.

"O..OPPA!Ya!sudah kubilang jangan main peluk sembarangan."

"Minnie bogosshipo,kau tau sebulan ini kita tidak bertemu,apa kau tidak rindu padaku heo?"Kyuhyun berkata manja.

Sedang Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Perasaan hangat dan debaran jantung yang tidak terkendali itu kembali ia rasakan saat Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti ini.

"Ne,aku juga merindukan oppa,tapi tidak begini juga kan!sekarang lepas."Kyuhyun tersenyum,senyum hangat yang jarang ia perlihatkan(Biasanya senyum evil alias menyeringai -.-)mendengar pernyataan Sungmin.

Tanpa disadarinya ada dua orang yeoja yang memandang tajam penuh dengan rasa membunuh dan aura tidak mengenakan dari mereka.

"SIALAN!LEPASKAN TANGANMU ITU ATAU AKU POTONG. !"Eunghnyuk dan Kibum berseru bersamaan sambil menunjuk jari mereka kearah Kyuhyun.

Uhuk..uhuk.

Namja berkepala..ehm cukup besar yang duduk di sebelah Siwon dengan tidak elitnya tersedak minuman yang baru saja ia minum saat mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari dua orang yeoja yang ia dengar bernama Kibum dan Hyukie.

"Omona oppa gwencehana?."Yeoja imut bernama Kim Ryewook dengan cepat menepuk-nepuk perlahan punggung si namja berharap namaja yang terdesak itu sedikit lebih lega.

"Ne..oppa tidak apa."Yesung mengelap bagian mulutnya yang belepotan karena air.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk dua yeoja,yang membuatnya terlihat tidak elit dihadapan yeojachingunya

"Gomawo ne wookie".Ryewook tersenyum simpul dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

Tepat setelah Si namja menyebutkan nama yeoja yang membantunya,Sungmin dan Kibum langsung menolehkan kepala mereka cepat kearah sinamja dan Yeoja.

Terkejut .Tentu saja,bagaimanapun yeoja yang sedang makan bersama,ternyata adalah Kim/Lee Reyewook,adik dari Sungmin.

Namun keterkejutan itu hanya seperkian detik,karena dengan mudahnya Kibum maupun Sungmin mengubah ekspresi mereka sebelum yang lainnya sadar.

Oh mungkin pengecualian untuk Hyukie dan Yesung yang memiliki kepekaan di atas rata-rata.

Meski begitu Yesung dan Hyukie sama sekali tidak menggubris hal tersebut dan lebih memilih focus pada makanan di hadapannya.

"Kyu oppa duduk di kursimu,kalau kau memelukku aku tidak bisa makan oppa."Rengek Sungmin sekaligus memasang puppy eyesnya yang selalu sukses melumpuhkan siapapun.

"Aish..ne ne aku duduk"Akhirnya si evilpun duduk di tempatnya dengan manis.

"Oh ya aku lupa mengenalkan dua teman baru dia teman kami sewaktu di Yesung dan Kim Ryewook,yeoja chingunya."Siwon dengan riang memperkenalkan dua orang asing tadi.

"Hm lalu,Hae kau tidak mau memperkenalkan yeoja itu?"Tunjuk Siwon pada Eunhnyuk.

"Ah,ne,dia Lee Hyukjae-

Kami baru berkenalan tadi pagi."Jelas Donghae yang diangguki oleh Eunhnyuk.

"Wookie,perkenalkan aku Lee Sungmin."Sungmin tersenyum sangat lembut dan manis saat memperkenalkan dirinya dan dengan malu-malu Ryewook memperkenalkan dirinya secara individual pada Sungmin.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Eunhnyuk dan Kibum.

Saat semuanya tengah makan sambil sesekali bercanda,Ryewook yang pada dasarnya memang penasaran dan ingin tahu menanyakan sesuatu yang menurutnya cukup mengganjal.

"Ano..Sungmin Eonnie kenapa hanya makan bubur?"Tanyanya polos.

Semua orang yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menghentikan kegiatnnya dan memasang tatapan yang sama sama ingin tau juga.

Jujur saja,Siwon,Donghae dan Kyuhyun selama ini juga sanagat pensaran dengan makanan Sungmin selama Satu tahun ini,setiap kali mereka makan siang bersama Sungmin selalu memesan bubur saja dan segelas air putih.

"Hm,itu…karena aku memang hanya bisa makan bubur saja"Jawab Sungmin dengan watadosnya.

"HEH?"Semuanya,kecuali Kibum,Eunhnyuk dan Sungmin sendiri berseru tidak puas dengan jawaban Sungmin.

"ISh..bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"Sungmin bingung sendiri kalau di tatap oleh belasan mata yang penuh intimidasi.

Di liriknya Kibum dan Hyukjae meminta bantuan.

"Ehm,jadi begini,alasan Sungmin selama ini hanya makan Bubur saja,itu karena saluran pencernaannya..hm..yah katakanlah tidak lancar sehingga yang bisa dicerna hanya makanan cair dan lembek"Jelas Hyukjae.

"Juga kondisi hatinya yang rusak-

Dan itu semua gara-gara anak itu mengkonsumsi alcohol berlebihan!"Kibum menambahkan dalam hati sembari menatap Sungmin sendu.

"MWO..Jadi karena itu!pantas saja waktu aku beri coklat kau menolaknya?"Seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan yang lain.

Tanpa disadarinya,Ryewook masih menatap Sungmin.

Adahal lain,tapi dia tidak tau apa mengenai Sunbaenya yang cantik itu.

Dia merasa familiar dengan Sungmin,padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya.

Apakah karena namanya?Pikir Ryewook yang dibarengi gelengan kepalanya."Itu tidak mungkin"Lirih Ryewook.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Minnie,Ada panggilan dari pusat!"Kibum membawa sebuah amplop memasuki rumah,ia lalu duduk disebuah sofa sambil memperlihatkan isi amplop yang ternyata adalah surat dan dua tiket pesawat menuju jepang.

"Ini?"Sungmin menghela nafas berat saat membaca surat tersebut."Ah padahal kita baru masuk sekolah,tapi harus pergi absen,menyebalkan!"

"Memang itu apa"Tanya Hyukie yang baru selesai memakan cemilan.

"Undangan untuk menghadiri rapat khusus besok malam di jepang"Eunhnyuk beroh ria mendengar hal itu.

Yah,dia memang tau kehidupan lain dari sobatnya itu dan sebaliknya mereka juga tau kehidupan lain Eunhnyuk.

"So,kapan kalian berangkat?"  
"Malam ini"Ucap Kibum singkat.

"Penerbangan terakhir-sekitar pukul 11.00 malam."Tambah Sungmin melengkapi.

"Mwo!hh..padahal kita baru bertemu"

"menyebalkan!"Sungmin tertawa geli mendengar gerutuan dia juga sependapat dengan Eunhnyuk,tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Keduanya tidak bisa absen begitu saja dari rapat kali ini.

Karena pada surat kiriman sudah jelas di tuliskan ini adalah rapat khusus yang mana setiap anggota yang menerima amplop undangan wajib menghadiri tanpa ada pengecualian.

"Mianhe hyukie,tapi kami berdua hanya sebentar kok.

"Paling juga satu hari disana"Sungmin menjelaskan sembari memeluk erat Eunhnyuk yang dibalas pelukan juga olehnya

"Huf,baiklah aku ikhlaskan kepergian kalian ..semoga kalian berbahagia Dialam sana dan semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosa- "**  
'BLetak'**

Kibum dengan indahnya menjitak kepala Eunhnyuk tanpa rasa belas kasih sama sekali membuat yang bersangkutan meringis kesakitan sembari memegang kepalanya.

"Ya!kau ini berkata seperti kami sudah mati saja!Dasar monkey sarap."Kesal kibum karena perkataan Hyukjae.

Simonkey hanya nyengir dengan wajah watados mendengar perkataan temanya.

"He he kau merasa ya."Kibum mendelik tajam,menghadiahi simonkey tatapan super dingin melebihi kutub utara."Tentu saja Pabbo!".

"HWEE..Akukan hanya bercanda. Minnie Kibummie menganiayayaku dan menindasku..huewww"Eunhnyuk dengan lebay mengadu pada Sungmin sembari bersimbah air mata buaya.

"YA..YA..Siapa yang menindas dan menganiayayamu hah?!Minnie jangan percaya ucapan si pencuri gadungan itu!"Kibum secepat kilat berlari menuju arah Eunhnyuk dan Sungmin lalu setelah tepat berada di belakang Eunhnyuk dengan cepat dibekapnya mulut simonkey yang ember dan ngaco.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia melihat pertengkaran konyol kedua temannya.

Sudah lama ia tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Kita tidak tau sampai kapan ketenangan dan kebahagian ini karena itu selagi ada kesempatan dan waktu,Biarlah kali ini kita nikmati kebersamaan ini.

-Lee Sungmin

**TBC…**

**Curco Blue:Blue gak update lama lho...(Bangga)**

**He he setidaknya gak sampai satu bulan kan?Hm mianhe kalau chapter ini rada-rada gj =="**

**buat chapter depan,kayaknya bakalan penuh ama Konflik.**

**so..moment2 antara Kyumin,Sibum and Haehyuknya ditunda dulu ne :)**

**Lagian Blue masih belum biasa nulis adegan Romantisnya.**

**Bingung harus kayak gimana.-_-**

**Balasan Riview**

**Tania3424**

**Gommawo buat riviewnya chingu XD**

**Ne,Hyukie udah datang sekarang masing-masing udah punya pasangan.**

**Ryewooknya gimana ya..ha ha kayaknya ia deh,Blue bakal buat interaksi Sungmin and Ryewooknya jadi lebih deket.**

**flashback langsung tbc?Soalnya kalau gak ceritanya bakalan panjang buanget….jadi mau tidak mau Blue buat tbc hi hi..(Pinjem Smirk-Kyu oppa)**

**And udah lanjuut XD**

**BIG THANK TO**

**Tania3424, tyararahayuni , Guest, ANEmonE, hyuknie , Chikyumin, Fariny audrey musaena Vhentea , nodomi, Rilianda Abelira , Blue-EvilsAegyo137 ,sparkyumin, asahi, 1812, adinda dinda nafisah , siapa ya?, gheeaaa ajh, 21, kyumin13, MinnieGalz, nahanakyu, Sasya, Hyeri, HanAiren , nikyunmin , HeeYeon , MINGswife. **

**p.S :Makin banyak yang riview makin cepet update XD(Peace ^o^v)  
**

**Sampai ketemu di chap depan...By..^^/  
**


End file.
